Irrésilience
by Starbux1973
Summary: Lorsque des cadavres de femmes sont découverts sur une plage de Long Island cinq agents de Washington dont Mulder sont dépêchés à New-York pour mener la traque au serial-killer tandis que Scully est réaffectée à Quantico. ELUE FANFIC 2011 X-FILES MEMORIES
1. Les martyres de la Saint Valentin

**IRRESILIENCE – 17/05/2011**

**Cette histoire est inspirée d'un fait divers récent, les lieux sont réels mais l'intrigue et les personnages sont totalement fictifs. **

**Elle se situe au début de l'année 1999, juste après l'épisode Tithonus de la saison 6, et les évènements des épisodes suivants ne sont donc pas encore arrivés. **

**Pour vous aider à resituer le contexte, Mulder et Scully ne sont plus affectés aux X-Files et Alvin Kersh est leur nouveau Directeur Adjoint. Leurs principales missions consistent désormais à réaliser des compléments d'enquêtes ou recueillir des témoignages par téléphone et de vérifier que les commandes d'engrais des agricultures ne cachent pas une activité terroriste.**

**L'histoire est racontée à la première personne selon le point vue de Scully, beaucoup d'événements se déroulent donc hors champ de la narration.**

**Il est nécessaire d'avoir vu l'épisode Tithonus et d'avoir une bonne connaissance de la série pour apprécier les références aux épisodes passés, surtout ceux relatifs à Scully.**

**Mulder est relégué au second plan dans les premiers chapitres, mais au fur et à mesure du déroulement de l'intrigue, il récupère un rôle principal (comme avec Scully dans "la guerre des coprophages" saison 3.) Beaucoup de personnages familiers de la série interviennent même les plus détestés et il y a aussi des créations originales.**

**Ce récit relate des faits de violence sexuelle qui sont réservés à un public averti et adulte. Toutefois, il n'y a pas de description explicite des agressions, uniquement leurs constatations. L'histoire comporte également des scènes en rapport avec la sexualité sans verser dans la pornographie. Paradoxalement, il y a aussi de l'humour, de l'émotion, de la romance, de l'action, des rebondissements…, mais rien de paranormal ou presque (Comme "Irrésistible" de la saison 2.) Ce n'est pas un X-Files, mais plutôt une enquête policière.**

**Pour finir, le titre "Irrésilience" est une invention de ma part issue du mot "résilience" auquel j'ai ajouté le préfixe "ir" pour lui donner un sens opposé.**

**Je suis curieuse de connaître vos avis bons ou mauvais sur cette fanfiction, qui je l'espère vous donnera autant de plaisir à la lire que j'ai eu à l'écrire.**

**Je promets de répondre à tous les messages et d'expliquer les titres de certains chapitres. **

xxxxxx

**Chapitre 1 : Les martyres de la Saint Valentin**

xxx

Dimanche 14 février 1999,

8h02,

Comme à mon habitude, je me suis couchée hier soir sans tirer les rideaux devant ma fenêtre. J'habite un quartier résidentiel de Georgetown où l'éclairage public modéré permet une relative obscurité dans ma chambre le soir. J'aime m'endormir dans cette douce pénombre et me réveiller ensuite par la lumière naturelle du soleil qui perce doucement à travers mes voilages. Le chant des oiseaux rend l'instant bucolique et je m'étire lentement jusqu'à ce les muscles de mon abdomen me rappellent soudain que tout ne va si bien dans le monde réel.

Je retire le drap avec l'édredon qui me couvrait et je soulève le pan gauche de mon haut de pyjama pour la regarder. Elle est toujours là, immonde et écarlate, comme une anguille recourber sur elle-même. J'effleure de mon doigt sa peau rugueuse et turgescente et je constate avec regret qu'elle ne s'est pas résorbée durant la nuit.

Cela fait plus d'un mois, quarante jours précisément que la mort a croisé mon chemin, dans cet appartement sordide de New-York, mais elle n'a pas voulu alors de moi. En contre-partie de sa mansuétude à mon égard, elle m'a laissé sa marque pour que je n'oublie pas notre rencontre. Avec ingratitude, j'ai néanmoins prévu de la faire disparaître d'ici quelque temps, sous le bistouri d'un plasticien aux honoraires pris en charge par la mutuelle fédérale.

En attendant, je dois m'en accommoder par conséquent, prendre les dispositions nécessaires pour que ma cicatrice reste dans le domaine de l'intime. Je dois dire que la situation actuelle de ma vie privée est plutôt un facteur à mon avantage.

Je soupire en remarquant avec ironie qu'aujourd'hui c'est justement la Saint Valentin et une nouvelle fois je suis seule, à me prélasser dans mon lit. Je sais que Mulder ne m'appellera pas de la journée par crainte que j'assimile son geste à l'évènement. Depuis que je connais Mulder, j'ai remarqué qu'il a un comportement différent pendant cette journée particulière : il est tendu, il ne blague pas, il ne lance pas de remarque à sous-entendu sexuel et s'il lui prend, dans un instant d'égarement, de flirter avec moi, la gêne le gagne aussitôt et il trouve alors un prétexte dérisoire pour s'éloigner de moi. Puis, comme par enchantement, le lendemain, je retrouve mon bon vieux Mulder. Mulder, je soupire à nouveau.

Je reste de longues minutes à contempler mon plafond qui n'a rien à envier à la vacuité de ma vie et j'ai soudain envie de faire ce que ma religion réprouve. Je résiste un peu puis, comme toujours, je me laisse aller, je passe alors ma main droite sur mon sein gauche et je caresse le mamelon qui ne tarde pas à se raffermir. Ma respiration commence à devenir profonde et alors mon cerveau gauche, celui de la raison reprend comme toujours le dessus.

Même si je sais que la science a ramené la théorie de l'asymétrie du cerveau au rang de mythe, j'aime y croire, surtout dans ces instants-là. Je laisse alors la partie gauche de ma conscience me rappeler que je suis catholique et que c'est un pêché comme me l'a enseigné sœur Benedicte à une époque où je ne savais même pas de quoi elle causait. D'ailleurs, je suis sûre qu'elle non plus. De plus, le Docteur Grimbert qui m'a sauvé la vie à New-York, m'a recommandé d'éviter toute activité physique intense y compris des rapports sexuels pendant encore un mois. Mais l'hémisphère droit intervient pour objecter que le Docteur Grimbert n'a pas interdit la pratique en solitaire. Il n'en a pas parlé certes, mais s'il y avait contre-indication, il l'aurait précisé. La partie gauche ne rétorque rien à ces arguments imparables et baisse les bras, alors ma main droite se fraye un passage sous l'élastique de mon slip jusqu'à mon entre-jambe et…

"Oh !"

La sensation est agréable, et je me demande à quand remonte la dernière fois que je me suis accordée ce plaisir. J'imagine que l'homme avec qui je partage ce moment, me prodigue lui-même ces caresses. Je commence à gémir sous l'action de ces doigts agiles sentant que la vague va bientôt arriver quand la sonnerie du téléphone me fait tressaillir.

"Oh Mulder !"

L'instant retombe aussitôt et je regarde le combiné érigé sur ma table de chevet, songeant à ne pas le décrocher. Finalement prise de scrupules, je tire un Kleenex de la boîte posée à côté de l'appareil pour m'en saisir avec.

"Bonjour Dana." Ce n'est pas Mulder, c'est ma mère.

"B'jour m'man". Je me rends compte que mon souffle est encore rapide et ma mère doit aussi l'entendre.

"Tu es occupée ? Je te dérange ?"

"Non, non pas du tout, j'étais dans la salle de bains quand tu as appelé et j'ai couru pour décrocher." Le mensonge qui ne tromperait personne sauf ma mère. Je mens très mal en général, surtout à ma mère, mais je reste sa fille et elle ne remet jamais ma parole en doute. Il y a bien eu l'histoire de ses cigarettes, mais c'est oublié depuis.

"Oh, je suis désolée, tu veux que je te rappelle plus tard ?"

"Pas de problème, je t'écoute."

"J'appelais juste pour savoir si tu faisais quelque chose aujourd'hui?"

Bien sûr, quelle question, j'ai prévu d'aller au restaurant pour fêter la Saint Valentin avec mon amoureux et finir ce week-end romantique dans ses bras. "Rien de spécial, je me repose avant de reprendre le travail demain."

"Dans ce cas, je pourrais passer te voir, tu te sentiras moins seule ?" Typiquement ma mère, à chaque Saint Valentin depuis le décès de mon père, elle déprime et cherche du réconfort auprès de ses enfants. Puisque Bill est à San Diego et Charlie à l'autre bout du monde, il reste sa fille, toujours célibataire à 35 ans, d'ici 9 jours. Je me demande tout à coup si mes parents ont pu 'célébrer' la Saint Valentin de 1964 et si oui, comment ? Je préfère penser que mon père était en mer à cette époque.

J'ai de la peine pour elle et bien entendu j'accepte volontiers son offre : nous déjeunerons ensemble à midi puis nous irons nous balader dans le vieux Georgetown. Ma mère me propose de ramener des courses et de me faire la cuisine pour ne pas me fatiguer trop. Restant soucieuse de ma santé, elle me précise avoir toujours la liste des aliments que je suis autorisée à manger le temps que mon conduit intestinal se remette de l'intervention chirurgicale.

A ma sortie de l'hôpital, j'ai passé les dix premiers jours de ma convalescence chez elle et je dois reconnaître qu'elle sait mieux se débrouiller que moi pour rendre les repas appétissants même sans sel, condiments, légumes crus, tomates, et cetera, et cetera… J'ai depuis, repris une alimentation presque normale à l'exception de certaines boissons. Je préfère ne rien dire pour l'aider à oublier l'absence de mon père, en me concoctant un délicieux repas avec les contraintes du régime préconisé par le bon Docteur Grimbert.

Je raccroche enfin et j'entreprends de m'extirper de mon lit. J'ai acquis une technique pour me lever en épargnant mes muscles abdominaux encore sensibles : je passe mon bras gauche sous la cuisse du même côté pour la ramener contre mon ventre puis, en posant l'autre jambe au sol je fais basculer mon centre de gravité et je n'ai plus qu'à m'appuyer sur mon bras droit pour redresser mon buste sans trop de difficulté.

Assise sur le bord de mon lit, j'ébauche un sourire de satisfaction qui s'estompe bientôt. Je reconnais que mes capacités physiques actuelles sont encore loin des critères minimum exigés pour un agent spécial du FBI mais c'est mon choix de reprendre mon activité professionnelle dès demain. Mon doctorat en médecine a favorisé l'indulgence du médecin expert du Bureau pour me déclarer apte au terme de l'examen médical que j'ai passé jeudi. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas encore autorisée à retourner sur le terrain mais comme j'ai été réaffectée dans un service de back-office, l'expert médical a finalement estimé que je pouvais remplir ma mission de gratte-papier fédéral sans autre restriction que celle-ci.

xxx

12h00,

A midi sonnante, ma mère frappe à ma porte et je découvre avec surprise que Mulder l'accompagne en tenant un paquet garni de provisions. Tandis qu'elle m'enlace chaleureusement, je fixe, par-dessus son épaule, mon collègue d'un regard interrogateur. L'étreinte mère-fille prend fin quelques secondes plus tard et après moult compliments sur la bonne mine, ma mère s'empresse de débarrasser Mulder du sac de victuailles pour s'éclipser vers la cuisine.

Je me retrouve seule en compagnie de mon collègue et je constate une nouvelle fois son manque d'assurance pour m'aborder en ce jour si particulier. Mulder et moi n'avons pas l'habitude de pratiquer l'accolade affectueuse, ni la bise amicale et encore moins la poignée de main traditionnelle pour nous saluer. Un regard, un sourire ou une boutade sont suffisants entre nous. Finalement, Mulder, un peu gauche, s'avance vers moi et aussi empotée que lui je ne sais que faire de mes bras le temps que j'opte pour l'accolade affectueuse.

"Comment ça va, Dana ?"

Dana ? J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il s'adresse à quelqu'un d'autre lorsqu'il utilise mon prénom. Si Mulder se comporte bizarrement à chaque quatorze février, je reconnais que je ne suis pas non plus à mon aise ce jour-là. Me retrouver ainsi dans ses bras me rend tout aussi nerveuse que lui. Rapidement, nous nous écartons l'un de l'autre et d'un sourire niais, je réponds à sa question.

"Je vais bien."

"Evidemment." Au ton de sa remarque, je devine que je l'ai blessé avec ma réponse habituelle quand je ne veux pas montrer que je souffre. Sauf, que cette fois-ci c'est vrai.

Décidée à apaiser la tension qui s'est déjà installée entre nous, je prends sa main avec tendresse et je le regarde dans les yeux. "C'est la vérité, je vais mieux, crois-moi."

Quand je vois son regard s'illuminer et un large sourire éclairer son visage, si sombre voici quelques secondes à peine, j'éprouve à mon tour une certaine joie d'être avec lui. Mon sourire niais réapparaît. "Et si tu me disais ce que tu viens faire là ?"

"Oh, je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer aujourd'hui mais ta mère m'a appeler pour me proposer de venir déjeuner avec vous. J'ai essayé de résister mais elle arrive toujours à ses fins avec moi. Tu te doutes que j'avais aussi interdiction de te prévenir."

"Et depuis quand tu respectes un interdit ?"

"Uniquement quand ils viennent d'un Scully. Alors, permission de monter à bord moussaillon ?" De sa main Mulder me fait un piètre salut militaire qui prouve qu'il n'a jamais servi dans la Navy.

"Permission accordée. Mais à la moindre incartade c'est la planche aux requins, Mulder. Allons rejoindre ma mère dans la cuisine, sinon elle va se faire des idées."

Je débarrasse Mulder de son manteau et pendant que je me dirige vers le placard pour l'y suspendre, je l'entends derrière moi.

"En plus, ça tombe bien qu'on se voit aujourd'hui, je voulais te parler de quelque chose."

"D'une fumeuse affaire de fumier ?"

"D'un X-Files."

"Mulder… c'est dimanche, ça ne peut pas attendre demain ?" Mes lamentations n'y changent rien et Mulder m'entraîne par le bras vers la cuisine où ma mère est déjà affairée à préparer le déjeuner. Je le vois chercher du regard quelque chose, puis il se dirige vers le sac en papier kraft qui contenait les courses, posée sur le plan de travail. Il en retire une chemise cartonnée blanche à liseré rouge, le modèle spécifique utilisé par le Bureau.

"Je voudrais juste avoir ton avis dessus."

Ma mère s'est retournée et nous observe intriguée et intéressée de connaître notre façon de travailler. Réticente à ouvrir le dossier devant elle de peur qu'une photo d'horreur apparaisse à sa vue, j'invite Mulder à me rejoindre dans le salon après que ma mère m'a assuré qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de mon aide.

Une vingtaine de minutes à survoler les différents documents contenus dans le dossier et j'ai à présent une idée générale de l'affaire :

Deux morts par incendie à quelques semaines d'écart, survenues dans la même ville, en Alabama. La police locale a conclu dans les deux cas à un incendie accidentel provoqué par une cigarette mal éteinte. Les rapports d'autopsie sont suffisamment détaillés pour que je me rallie à mon tour à cette explication. Seul Mulder reste persuadé qu'il pourrait s'agir de combustions spontanées.

"Vraiment Mulder, il n'y a rien pour étayer ton hypothèse, les autopsies ont été réalisées par deux médecins légistes différents et n'ont révélé aucune trace de violence. Les victimes sont décédées par asphyxie comme c'est souvent le cas dans les incendies." Je retire mes lunettes de lecture et les range dans leur étui. Par ce geste, je montre à mon collègue que je n'ai pas l'intention de poursuivre davantage.

"Justement, c'est là que je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, il y a des preuves évidentes qui prouvent que j'ai peut-être raison." Mulder pointe son index sur un rapport d'autopsie pour affirmer sa conviction que cette affaire relève du paranormal.

"Et qui seraient ?" Je le regarde dans les yeux avec défi, attendant qu'il me prouve qu'il s'y connaît mieux en sciences médico-légales que deux spécialistes expérimentés et moi-même réunis.

"Les autopsies ont montré qu'aucune substance n'a été découverte sur les victimes."

"Ce sont des preuves pour toi ?" Je le regarde en haussant les sourcils, perplexe.

"Des preuves indirectes. S'il n'y a pas eu de combustible utilisé alors comment expliques-tu la combustion complète des corps ?"

"S'il n'y a aucune trace de combustible, ni de violence, alors il n'y a aucun crime. Affaire classée, on peut aller manger." Je referme le dossier et je le rends à Mulder. Sans attendre qu'il essaie de me convaincre à nouveau, je suis déjà partie dresser la table.

xxx

12h45,

Mulder nous a rejoins un peu bougon et après une entrée légère composée d'une salade de maïs aux œufs durs, sans assaisonnement, ma mère nous sert le risotto au poulet qu'elle vient de mitonner.

"Alors Fox, comment vous le trouvez ?"

"Délicieux, mais il manque juste un peu de sel."

A peine Mulder a-t-il fini sa phrase que ma mère lui jette un regard réprobateur. Comprenant sa maladresse, je vois le masque de la culpabilité s'afficher sur son visage et je décide d'intervenir aussitôt.

"Je trouve aussi, je vais chercher le sel."

"Dana !"

Tandis que je me lève pour prendre la salière rangée dans un des placards, ma mère tente de me ramener à la raison.

"Tu ne dois pas prendre de sel avec tes médicaments, c'est absolument contre-indiqué."

"Maman, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai fini la cortisone depuis vendredi." Comme pour lui prouver mes dires, je sale généreusement mon plat avant de passer la salière à Mulder. Ma mère nous regarde tous les deux et finalement cède à son tour.

"C'est vrai que ce risotto manque de sel."

Nous rions gaiement tous les trois et le reste du déjeuner est tout aussi convivial. J'ai le sentiment de passer la meilleure Saint Valentin depuis des années, c'est dire mon niveau d'exigence.

xxx

16h10,

Mulder est reparti juste après déjeuner et comme je l'avais promis à ma mère, nous sommes parties nous balader bras-dessus bras-dessous dans le centre historique de Georgetown, en cette belle après-midi de février.

"Comment ça va avec Fox ?"

Je suppose que c'est certainement à cause des ballons en forme de cœur, gonflés à l'hélium que les touristes s'arrachent aux vendeurs ambulants, que ma mère me parle tout à coup de Mulder.

"On a perdu les X-Files, mais on est toujours collègues, alors il tient le coup."

Délibérément, j'esquive le sujet caché derrière la question de ma mère : sommes-nous devenus amants ? Je pense que la situation parle d'elle-même : ma mère est avec moi tandis que Mulder nous a quittées en début d'après-midi parce que ces copains loufoques qui se font appeler les Lonegunmen, avaient 'un truc' à lui montrer. J'ignore la nature du 'truc' en question mais je connais leurs passions communes : les complots cachés et les vidéos pornographiques. Je préfère ne pas en dire davantage sur Mulder à cet instant car je risque d'être blessante.

Ma mère sent que je me renferme et essaie une autre tactique d'approche. "Tu veux qu'on prenne un chocolat chaud ?"

"Je préfère ne toujours pas tenter, mais si tu en as envie, ça ne me dérange pas." Machinalement je pose ma main sur mon abdomen tout en souriant pour donner le change, mais je vois bien dans ses yeux qu'elle a quelque chose d'important à me dire.

"Malgré ce que ton père en pensait, je t'ai toujours soutenue dans tes choix, même quand tu as abandonné tes études médicales pour entrer au FBI. Si tu savais par où je suis passée durant ta disparition."

"Maman..."

"Et le mois dernier, le cauchemar a recommencé. Dana, j'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre pour toujours, comme Melissa."

Comme Melissa, sa grande sœur, tuée à ma place, par ma faute et dans mon appartement.

"Maman, je suis là". Je pose tendrement ma main sur sa joue et je vois des larmes commencer à emplir ses yeux. "Et Melissa, et papa sont là aussi, dans mon cœur et dans le tien. Et quoi qu'il m'arrive, j'y serais également, je te le promets."

Un long silence s'installe puis c'est l'explosion. "Pourquoi tu ne quittes pas le FBI puisque ce n'est pas pour Mulder !"

Ma mère est une personne douce et attentionnée mais lorsqu'elle se fâche, je redeviens une petite fille devant elle. Je baisse les yeux pour regarder mes chaussures, le temps de dissimuler mon inconfort. Je relève alors la tête pour braver le regard réprobateur de la femme qui m'a donné la vie et qui estime que je n'en prends pas suffisamment garde.

"Il commence à se faire tard et tu risques d'être prise dans les embouteillages du dimanche soir. Il vaut mieux que nous rentrions."

Ma voix est posée au prix d'un effort important pour ne pas laisser transparaître la colère qui vient de me gagner. Ma mère semble alors regretter ce qu'elle vient de me dire et tente de poser sa main sur ma joue en signe de contrition mais j'ai déjà pris le chemin du retour vers mon appartement.

"Dana."

Je ne réponds rien mais lui tends ma main qu'elle empoigne avec soulagement et affection, pour me raccompagner jusqu'à chez moi.

xxx

19h30,

J'ai installé ma planche à repasser dans le salon et devant CNN, je m'affaire à défroisser le chemisier en soie ivoire que j'ai prévu de porter demain avec un tailleur-jupe vert foncé. Sobre mais chic. Les reportages sont exclusivement consacrés à la découverte macabre de plusieurs corps de femmes sur une plage de Long Island, à proximité de New-York. Le bandeau d'annonce au bas de l'écran est digne d'une production hollywoodienne de série B : 'les martyres de la Saint Valentin'.

Malgré ce titre racoleur et les horreurs décrites avec suffisamment de détail pour maintenir le téléspectateur captif entre deux séquences de publicité, je n'arrive pourtant pas à m'extirper du souvenir de ma dernière enquête à New-York. Comme un cauchemar récurrent, je me sens prise au piège du scénario dramatique dont j'ai été la victime. Je décide alors d'éteindre le téléviseur et je pars me passer de l'eau fraîche sur le visage pour dissiper la nausée qui me gagne.

xxx

A suivre.


	2. Ouroboros

**Chapitre 2 : Ouroboros**

xxx

Lundi 15 février 1999,

8h30,

Mon retour au siège du FBI s'effectue dans une ambiance peu commune. En entrant dans mon service, j'ai la surprise de recevoir de nombreux témoignages de compassion ou de sympathie de la part de mes collègues du back-office. M'installant à mon poste, je remarque aussitôt que Mulder n'est pas encore arrivé. Je me demande s'il est finalement parti pour l'Alabama et pour d'autres ennuis avec Kersh. Je mets mes lunettes de lecture et prends connaissance du premier dossier disposé sur l'impressionnante pile qui encombre mon plan de travail.

Il s'agit de vérifier les témoignages de téléspectateurs ayant assisté à l'émission "Les plus recherchés d'Amérique" et affirmant détenir des renseignements sur Karl M. Bromberg, un fugitif recherché par le FBI depuis 1997. Une quarantaine d'appels provenant des quatre coins du pays, même d'Alaska, sont à vérifier. Comme je n'ai pas envie de passer la journée sur ce dossier, je relève les numéros et les noms des seize témoins habitant Denver et sa région. Statistiquement, il y a de fortes chances que Bromberg se cache au Colorado et qu'au bout de quelques appels, j'aurai la confirmation de son adresse.

"Agent Scully, heureux de vous revoir parmi nous."

Le chef de section Donald Briggs vient de faire son apparition et me salue par une poignée de main molle. Briggs est un homme plutôt avenant et sympathique mais trop manipulateur pour que je considère ses mots à mon égard comme véritablement sincères. Néanmoins, je le remercie avec un léger sourire dont il n'avait pas encore eu le privilège de recevoir depuis mon affectation dans son service.

"Le Directeur Adjoint Kersh souhaite vous voir, il vous attend à dix heures précises à son bureau."

J'acquiesce par un petit signe de tête et je me replonge dans la lecture du dossier de Bromberg pour montrer à Briggs que poursuivre la conversation avec lui ne m'intéresse pas. Du coin de l'œil, je le vois s'éloigner en soupirant.

xxx

9h55,

Cinq minutes avant l'heure de mon rendez-vous, je gagne l'ascenseur pour monter à l'étage de la Direction. A l'ouverture des portes au cinquième, je me retrouve nez à nez avec Diana Fowley, l'ex de Mulder. Ex-partenaire, ex-amante et ex-perte en mensonges et tromperies. Plusieurs agents spéciaux du VCU se trouvent avec elle, chacun tient un dossier à la main et les discussions vont bon train. La porte du bureau du Directeur Adjoint Skinner qui donne sur le couloir, est ouverte et je suppose que ce sont les participants à une réunion qui vient de s'achever.

"Agent Fowley." Mon salut est glacial.

"Agent Scully, je suis ravie de vous voir de nouveau sur pied."

Fowley me dépasse en taille d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres et je suis persuadée que le choix de son expression n'a rien de fortuit malgré le large sourire qu'elle arbore. Décidée à poursuivre ma route, elle décide pourtant d'engager la conversation avec moi.

"Je suis aussi passée par-là il y a quelque temps, je sais ce que c'est."

Je la fixe froidement dans les yeux en me mordant la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de lui cracher ma rancœur au visage mais c'est trop difficile de résister : "Ne cherchez pas à vous mettre à ma place Agent Fowley, vous y êtes déjà."

Les conversations alentour cessent tout à coup et dans un silence pesant, je me fraie un passage entre les agents du VCU qui me dévisagent de leur regard contempteur. Après quelques mètres, j'entends les premiers murmures expliquant que je dois être dans la fameuse période de mon cycle puis des ricanements.

En passant devant la porte ouverte du bureau de Skinner, je jette un œil discret et j'aperçois mon ancien directeur en compagnie de Mulder. Je continue mon chemin en espérant ne pas avoir été vue et une sensation de mal-être m'envahit. Je devine qu'une cellule de crise a été formée regroupant des agents spéciaux de la division criminelle de Washington et je n'en fais pas partie.

"Agent Scully." Skinner m'interpelle et je m'arrête finalement pour aller le saluer. Mulder est à ses côtés et par un jeu de regards échangés entre nous, des explications futures sont promises.

"Monsieur, je ne voulais pas vous déranger…"

"Je suis content de vous revoir, Scully. Je sais que vous êtes attendue par Alvin Kersh mais passez à mon bureau juste après."

"Entendu Monsieur." Mulder me fait un clin d'œil complice et je me dirige alors vers le secrétariat de Kersh, quelques pas plus loin. Laura, sa secrétaire m'accueille moins froidement que d'habitude et je pense alors à la remercier pour la carte de bon rétablissement qu'elle m'a adressé à titre personnel.

"Vous pouvez rentrer, il vous attend".

Et je pénètre, non sans appréhension, dans le bureau du Directeur Adjoint Kersh. Comme à son habitude, il paraphe des documents sans relever la tête vers son visiteur.

"Asseyez-vous agent Scully, vous êtes déjà en retard."

Machinalement je jette un œil sur le cadran de ma montre qui indique dix heures passées de quarante secondes mais sans dire un mot je m'installe dans l'un des fauteuils. Immobile, je le regarde étudier avec une lenteur exagérée une simple note de quelques lignes. Kersh est un spécialiste de la guerre psychologique et sa tactique consiste aujourd'hui à attendre que je m'impatiente assez pour lui demander moi-même la raison de ma venue. J'ignore ses intentions mais si ce petit jeu l'amuse, qu'il y joue seul. Finalement, il referme le parapheur et lève, pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée, ses yeux de fouine sur moi.

"Agent Scully, alors comment allez-vous ?"

"Je vais bien, Monsieur."

"Tant mieux. Agent Scully, je suppose que vous êtes au courant de la découverte récente de plusieurs cadavres sur une plage de Long Island."

"Oui. Je l'ai appris par la télévision, hier soir. Trois corps de femmes portées disparues depuis quelques mois, je crois."

"Des prostituées de la région de New-York. Ce chiffre s'élève à cinq à présent, et il est à craindre que d'autres cadavres soient encore trouvés."

Prostituées, chiffre, cadavres, trouvés. Le choix des termes utilisés par Kersh démontre son peu d'empathie envers ces malheureuses.

"L'Attorney Général a demandé au Directeur que cette affaire soit élucidée très rapidement et le ou les tueurs arrêtés. Nous avons cinq jours. Une cellule de crise a été mise en place par la Direction hier soir pour définir un plan d'action et choisir les agents appelés en renfort pour épauler leurs collègues du Bureau de New-York. Le Directeur a également demandé que notre pathologiste le plus compétent conduise la totalité des autopsies pour garantir nos chances de succès."

Kersh me scrute du regard quelques longues secondes, essayant de percer mes pensées. Je reste de marbre, attendant la suite.

"Le Directeur a proposé que vous soyez temporairement détachée de votre activité pour reprendre vos fonctions de médecin légiste jusqu'au dénouement de cette affaire. Bien sûr, la décision vous appartient, agent Scully."

"J'accepte, Monsieur."

"Vous prendrez donc vos nouvelles fonctions à Quantico, dès cet après-midi."

"Quantico ? Les autopsies ne seront pas réalisées à New-York ?"

Lorsque j'aperçois le petit sourire de Kersh apparaître sur son visage, je comprends que le jeu touche à sa fin et qu'il jubile déjà de sa victoire.

"Agent Scully, vous considériez-vous comme le pathologiste le plus compétent du Bureau ?"

"Non Monsieur, je n'ai pas cette prétention bien sûr, mais j'ai cru comprendre que je reprenais une fonction de médecin légiste pour aider à la résolution de l'affaire."

"C'est le médecin légiste en chef, le docteur Peter Kramps qui a été choisi pour effectuer les autopsies à New-York. En son absence, agent Scully, vous assisterez le docteur Marshall qui vient d'être nommé responsable par intérim du service des sciences médico-légales de Quantico."

Je ne me rappelle même pas si j'ai salué Kersh en sortant, tellement je suis abasourdie par l'humiliation qu'il vient de m'infliger. Skinner m'a demandé de passer le voir ensuite, mais auparavant j'ai besoin de reprendre mes esprits. J'entre dans les toilettes réservées aux femmes et je me passe de l'eau en abondance sur le visage pour m'empêcher de fondre en larmes. Quand je relève la tête, le miroir surplombant les vasques des lavabos, me reflète le visage d'une femme que j'ai du mal à reconnaître. Je sens la nausée qui commence à me reprendre.

"Pourquoi tu ne quittes pas le FBI ?" Les paroles de ma mère me reviennent en tête à la manière d'un boomerang et je me précipite dans la première cabine pour y rendre l'intégralité de mon petit-déjeuner.

xxx

10h30,

Sortie de l'enfer que m'a fait subir Kersh, mon bref passage au purgatoire m'a permis de retrouver un semblant de contenance pour me rendre chez le Directeur Adjoint Skinner.

La convivialité de nos échanges me donne alors l'illusion d'avoir gagné le jardin d'Eden.

D'un ton attentionné il s'enquiert de mon état de santé avant de se réjouir une nouvelle fois de mon rétablissement rapide sans séquelles médicales importantes. Les préliminaires d'usage en de telles circonstances, passés, Skinner en vient à la raison de mon entrevue avec lui.

"Je suppose que le Directeur Kersh vous a fait un point sur l'affaire de Long Island."

"Oui, il m'a aussi informé de ma réaffectation provisoire à Quantico au service des sciences médico-légales." Je lui fais clairement entendre que j'ai conscience d'avoir été écartée de l'enquête.

"C'est précisément, ce dont je souhaite vous parler. Hier soir, le Directeur a réuni en urgence son équipe de Direction pour mettre en place une cellule de crise destinée à interpeller au plus vite l'auteur de ces crimes. Le Directeur m'a nommé Directeur coordinateur sur cette affaire et il a été décidé que cinq agents spéciaux de chez nous, aillent prêter main forte à notre antenne de New-York. J'ai considéré que les agents Dallas, McKinnon et Halpen du VCU ainsi que l'agent Fowley et l'agent Mulder étaient les plus compétents pour résoudre cette affaire."

Skinner s'interrompt un court instant pour nettoyer les verres de ses lunettes et je sens l'amertume me gagner à nouveau en découvrant que c'est Skinner lui-même qui a préféré Fowley à moi. Je le laisse néanmoins continuer sans dire un mot.

"Pour s'assurer qu'aucun indice ne nous échappe, nous avons également convenu qu'un médecin légiste du Bureau conduirait l'ensemble des autopsies ayant trait à l'affaire et referait même celles déjà réalisées, pour une efficacité optimale. Je vous ai alors proposée car je savais que vous étiez de retour aujourd'hui."

L'amertume laisse place à la surprise puis à l'incompréhension. "Je ne comprends pas, le Directeur Kersh m'a pourtant dit…"

"Justement, Alvin Kersh est alors intervenu pour préciser que vous reveniez avec des restrictions médicales vous interdisant temporairement toute enquête de terrain. Informations que j'ignorais."

"Mais ça n'a pas de sens, il ne s'agit pas d'une activité sur le terrain."

"C'est ce que j'ai expliqué puis s'en est suivi un débat. Finalement le Directeur a estimé qu'il n'était pas judicieux de vous renvoyer à New-York dès votre retour après ce qu'il vous était justement arrivé là-bas. Il craignait que le contexte du lieu puisse nuire à votre efficacité. Je me suis rangé à son avis et j'ai finalement retenu le Docteur Kramps."

"Et pour l'affectation à Quantico ?"

"Cela vient de moi aussi, d'une certaine manière vous apportez ainsi votre concours à l'enquête, pas directement certes mais davantage qu'en faisant des investigations téléphoniques. Je connais vos compétences et croyez-moi Scully, je vous estimais parfaitement à la hauteur de la mission."

"Merci, Monsieur."

"Concernant les modalités de votre détachement, sachez que vous revenez sous ma direction. Vous disposez d'un aménagement de temps vous permettant de travailler une heure de moins que votre contrat, tout en conservant l'intégralité de votre salaire.

"Je vous remercie pour cette attention mais..."

"Scully, je vous conseille vivement d'utiliser cette heure pour vous remettre à niveau physiquement en profitant des équipements de l'Académie. La prochaine session pour le renouvellement des certifications est programmée la première semaine de mars et vous y êtes convoquée. Il vous reste deux semaines."

Je me saisis de la convocation que me tend Skinner. Effectivement mon dernier examen de recertification date d'octobre et qu'il s'est déjà écoulé plus de cinq mois depuis. D'habitude, il s'agit d'une simple formalité pour moi car je m'entraîne régulièrement pour satisfaire aux épreuves : aptitude au tir, test d'efforts et course de fond chronométrée. Mais vu ma condition physique actuelle, le risque est réel de devoir rendre mon arme et d'être suspendue d'enquête jusqu'à la prochaine session d'avril, y compris pour aller vérifier de simples commandes d'engrais.

Je prends congé de Skinner et je retourne dans mon service espérant que Mulder s'y trouve. Nous avons à nous parler.

xxx

11h05,

Mulder m'a proposé de descendre jusqu'à la cafétéria du rez-de-chaussée, qui est encore déserte à cette heure. Nous nous sommes installées dans un espace disposant de cloisons aménagées qui garantissent une relative intimité, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

Pendant que je prends connaissance du dossier d'enquête qui lui a été remis, Mulder est parti se servir un expresso au distributeur.

L'affaire débute vendredi dernier quand un labrador, que son maître promenait sur une plage de Long Island, débusque le cadavre d'une femme gisant dans les fourrés : Jessica Otis. La dégradation de son corps place son décès aux alentours du premier février.

Quelques heures plus tard les corps de deux autres victimes, Lauren Maiden et Carolyn Porter, sont découverts par la police du Comté de Suffolk durant la recherche d'indices pour le meurtre de Jessica. L'état de leur dépouille suppose que leur mort remonterait à plusieurs mois.

Samedi, l'antenne du FBI de New-York reprend l'affaire et ordonne une fouille approfondie du littoral dans un rayon de 200 yards. Dimanche après-midi, ce sont finalement deux squelettes de femmes qui sont exhumés de cette plage macabre et leurs identifications sont toujours en cours. Informé par le procureur de New-York, l'Attorney Général décrète que la traque au serial-killer de Long Island devient la priorité numéro un du FBI.

Mulder est revenu et m'a apporté un verre d'eau. Je le remercie par un sourire. Il s'installe face à moi pour savourer son café tandis que je poursuis ma lecture en prenant connaissance du dossier de Jessica Otis : 24 ans, race blanche, plusieurs condamnations pour actes de prostitution, vols, possessions de drogues et autres menus larcins. La photographie qui accompagne son dossier, tirée de son permis de son permis de conduire, montre une jolie jeune femme, aux cheveux blonds coupés à mi-hauteur et aux yeux tristes. Sa disparition qui n'avait pas été signalée jusqu'alors, remontrait à fin janvier.

Son autopsie révèle qu'elle est morte d'asphyxie par strangulation mécanique de la trachée. La muqueuse de son rectum présente des traumatismes supposant l'introduction d'un objet tranchant et saillant pour la violer. En revanche son vagin ne présente pas de trace de violences sexuelles. La victime semble avoir été baignée post-mortem dans de l'oxychlorure de sodium au dosage habituel des bouteilles d'eau de javel vendues dans le commerce. Ses ongles ont également été soigneusement récurés.

"Sûre, que tu ne veux pas autre chose ?"

Je termine de lire les conclusions du rapport du légiste confirmant que sa mort est concomitante à la date de sa disparition et je relève mes yeux pour croiser ceux de mon collègue.

"Non, je ne peux toujours pas. Ce verre d'eau, c'est OK."

Je jette ensuite un œil sur les dossiers de Lauren Maiden et Carolyn Porter : respectivement 21 et 24 ans, de race blanche toutes les deux, une brune au carré, avec de grandes boucles d'oreilles, une blonde aux cheveux coiffés en brosse et peroxydés, prostituées et même antécédents judiciaires que Jessica. Moins jolies qu'elle mais assez attirantes. Je ne suis pas surprise non plus de constater à la lecture de leur rapport d'autopsie que le même modus operandi a été utilisé que ce soit pour le viol, le meurtre puis le nettoyage de leur corps. Leur décès remonterait à la fin de l'année dernière, fin novembre pour Lauren, mi-décembre pour Carolyn.

Je referme la chemise cartonnée et la fait glisser jusqu'à Mulder, que je sens soucieux. "Merci pour la séance de rattrapage, partenaire."

"Skinner m'a appelé hier soir pour m'expliquer brièvement la situation et me dire de venir pour huit heures ce matin. Je lui ai demandé si tu faisais aussi partie de l'équipe et il m'a répondu que non. Il était onze heures passées, je ne voulais pas te déranger pour t'annoncer ça." Mulder me regarde comme s'il craignait ma réaction après sa confession. J'acquiesce doucement de la tête en regardant mes mains se distraire avec mon gobelet à présent vide et je le laisse poursuivre.

"Je pars dans moins d'une heure pour New-York. Scully, je suis désolé qu'on te laisse sur la touche." Mulder me prend la main avec tendresse et regret.

"Skinner m'a expliqué la raison, et je crois qu'il n'a pas tort. Et puis l'affectation à Quantico me permettra de me changer les idées pendant ton absence. A ton tour de visiter New-York sans moi. Mais je te préviens, Mulder, si ça se termine aussi mal, je prends le premier avion pour te botter le cul, quel que ce soit ton état."

"Je vais faire de mon mieux pour revenir le plus rapidement possible. Je sais combien l'odeur enivrante du fumier te manque."

"Tu as de la chance que mon verre soit vide."

"Scully ! Tu tirerais sur un homme désarmé ?" Mulder me montre son gobelet de café qui ne contient plus qu'une trace de marc dans le fond et nous nous mettons à sourire.

"Je parie que tu as déjà un profil ?" Au vu des cernes sous ses yeux, je suis sûre qu'il a passé une partie de la nuit à regarder les informations pour y travailler.

"Oui, mais rien d'original, un homme blanc entre 25 et 40 ans, vivant à New-York ou dans sa proche banlieue, avec une intelligence légèrement supérieure à la moyenne. S'il travaille, c'est dans un poste qu'il estime sous-qualifié par rapport à ses capacités mais il espère que ses compétences finiront par être reconnues de ses supérieurs. Il est méticuleux et réfléchi."

"Rien d'original, en effet." Une main posée sur le menton, mon ton est un brin désabusé. Mulder sort alors un petit bloc-note de la poche intérieure de sa veste pour me prouver qu'il est à la hauteur de sa réputation de profiler hors pair.

"Il vit seul car il éprouve des difficultés à entretenir une relation affective normale avec les femmes, par narcissisme. Il les aime mais les déteste aussi parce qu'il perd ses moyens en leur compagnie et craint alors la moquerie et le rejet de leur part. Il exprime sa haine par des comportements violents et humiliants à leur égard, et les prostituées constituent une proie facile pour lui. Les prostituées aux cheveux courts semblent l'intéresser."

"Jessica Otis n'a pas les cheveux courts." J'ai aussi cherché un point commun à ses femmes et seules les deux premières victimes présentent des similitudes dans leur apparence.

"Ils ne sont pas longs non plus." Mulder marque un point.

"Et pourquoi leur fait-il subir ça ?"

"Son comportement peut s'expliquer par une homosexualité mal assumée ou un complexe d'Œdipe latent ou encore par des viols répétés durant l'enfance commis par un homme de son entourage que sa mère a laissé faire. L'agression sexuelle par sodomie est caractéristique de ce genre de traumatisme. Bien sûr ce n'est qu'une ébauche pour l'instant, l'étude du profil des victimes et le rite du bain à l'eau de javel pourront m'apporter des éléments supplémentaires pour le coincer."

Lorsque la cafétéria commence à se peupler à l'heure du premier service, Mulder et moi remontant dans notre service. Notre entrée se fait sous le regard noir de Briggs qui consulte sa montre avec ostentation au moment où nous passons à côté de son bureau. Je me demande si Kersh l'a mis au courant de ma nouvelle affectation à partir de cet après-midi. En retrouvant ma pile de dossiers à la même hauteur que je l'ai laissée, il y a plus d'une heure et demie, je devine que non.

xxx

18h00,

En rentrant chez moi, je me fais couler un bain et pendant que ma baignoire se remplit, je prépare mes affaires de sport pour aller courir demain.

Mon après-midi au Service des Sciences Médico-Légales de Quantico s'est plutôt bien passé. David Marshall, grand brun, au visage juvénile et au corps longiligne m'a confié qu'il était content de retravailler avec moi, même si le contexte est assez particulier. David était l'un de mes stagiaires, pas le plus doué mais sérieux et travailleur, lorsque je suis retournée enseigner à l'Académie en 1994 après la fermeture des X-Files. Curieux comme ma vie semble souvent me ramener au point de départ à l'instar du tatouage que je porte au niveau du rein droit.

Pour faciliter notre collaboration, il m'a proposé de l'assister à la gestion du service, me confessant qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise avec le management. Je n'ai pas été surprise de sa déclaration, à l'époque de notre rencontre, je me souviens d'un jeune homme d'une timidité maladive, n'osant à peine me regarder dans les yeux quand il s'adressait à moi, bredouillant et rougissant. Il a pris un peu plus d'assurance depuis, mais reste tout de même assez réservé. Nous nous sommes accordés pour qu'il utilise mon prénom à la place de "Docteur Scully", comme je l'ai naturellement fait avec lui.

Je me débarrasse de mes affaires dans le panier à linge sale et je m'immerge dans la délicieuse émulsion d'eau chaude et de perles de bain parfumées à la vanille. Je ferme les yeux mais mon esprit est toujours à Quantico, mon nouvel environnement professionnel.

Le service est composé d'un autre médecin légiste, le Docteur Abigail Newport, grande blonde coiffée en chignon, pas très causante et chargée de la formation professionnelle. Deux assistants, Francis, un barbu indolent et Lothar, un jeune afro-américain trapu et à la tête rasée, dont les noms de famille m'échappent encore, complètent l'équipe.

Depuis le départ de Kramps ce matin, l'ambiance est devenue électrique entre Abigail et David. D'après lui, elle n'accepte pas la décision du médecin-chef de l'avoir nommé responsable suppléant au prétexte qu'elle a plus d'expérience que lui dans la fonction. Je n'ai rien dit mais je peux comprendre le point de vue d'Abigail. Elle est arrivée à la même époque que moi, vers 1990, et je connais ses compétences professionnelles. Je constate malheureusement que même à Quantico, le plafond de verre est toujours en vigueur au FBI pour les femmes.

Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, Abigail a annoncé à David qu'elle avait besoin de s'absenter pour quarante-huit heures le temps de régler un problème personnel. David n'a pas osé lui demander de quoi il retournait pour lui accorder ces jours de congés inopinés. Là encore, je ne suis pas intervenue dans sa décision mais je n'en pense pas moins du comportement de chacun.

xxx

18h30,

Je me prélasse dans ma baignoire depuis une demi-heure à peine quand le téléphone sonne. J'attendais l'appel de Mulder aussi j'ai disposé l'appareil à proximité pour m'en saisir tout en gardant mon corps immergé dans la chaleur délicieusement relaxante de l'eau.

"Salut Scully, c'est moi." C'est effectivement Mulder.

"Comment ça va à New-York ?"

"Je vais te faire plaisir, je n'appelle pas d'une chambre d'hôpital."

"Parfait, je vais pouvoir décommander mon billet d'avion pour ce soir." J'entends Mulder rire à l'autre bout du fil. "Et l'enquête ?"

"Elle avance, doucement. Les corps à l'état de squelettes n'ont toujours pas été identifiés mais Kramps a pu donner une fourchette de temps pour la date présumée de leur mort. Les Marx Brothers sont en train d'éplucher les avis de disparition de 1994 à 1997."

"Les Marx Brothers ?"

"Dallas, Halpen et Mckinnon. Une des victimes portait une broche à l'épaule droite, ça facilite les recherches, d'ici ce soir je pense qu'on aura leur nom."

"Et toi, Mulder ?"

"Je m'occupe du profil. Je reste sur ma première ébauche et j'ajouterais qu'il est méthodique et possède une bonne connaissance des procédures d'investigations criminelles pour s'assurer qu'aucun indice ne permet de remonter jusqu'à lui."

"Tu penses à un policier ?"

"Peut-être ou alors il travaille dans la police scientifique, voire dans le milieu médical. Il est malin, même dans le choix du lieu où il s'est débarrassé de ses victimes. Le vent du large a permis au sable de balayer les corps rendant presque impossible la recherche de cellules épithéliales ou séminales. Finalement, le bain à l'eau de javel était juste une précaution supplémentaire au cas où les corps auraient été découverts rapidement. Il a pensé à tout."

Délibérément je ne parle pas de Diana Fowley et j'attends si Mulder évoque son rôle.

"Les victimes ont été dénudées entièrement et bien sûr, pas trace de leurs vêtements alentour. La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'aucun autre corps n'a été retrouvé depuis. Diana a découvert que les trois plus récentes victimes étaient inscrites sur le même site de rencontres coquines en ligne. Elle s'occupe de récupérer auprès de l'hébergeur du site web l'ensemble des adresses IP des réponses aux annonces pour ces filles. L'hébergeur est basé à New-York, par chance pour elle."

Je me replace dans mon bain avant qu'une crampe à la jambe droite me gagne. Mulder a dû entendre le mouvement de l'eau car il me demande soudain où je me trouve.

"Dans mon bain."

"Ah..." Je n'entends plus Mulder mais je le devine rougissant à la vue de l'image mentale qu'il vient de se créer.

Je me sens alors tout aussi gênée et inconsciemment je replonge mon corps au-dessous de l'écume de bulles de savon. L'instant est étrangement sensuel et excitant quand j'entends le bruit d'une porte derrière lui, à l'autre bout du téléphone.

"Fox ? Je suis de retour avec le ravitaillement."

Diana Fowley. Où sont-ils ? Dans sa chambre ? Ou dans la sienne si elle a pu entrer d'elle-même dans la pièce ? Peut-être sont-ils toujours dans les locaux du FBI ?

"Diana est arrivée, je te laisse. Je te rappelle demain, promis. Bonne nuit Scully."

"Ouais, bonne nuit Mulder." Je raccroche énervée.

"Avec ta pétasse !" Je reconnais que ce n'est pas digne, mais ça défoule. Tout le bénéfice du bain est parti en fumée en un instant. Je m'extrais lentement de la baignoire pour revêtir mon peignoir en tissu-éponge et lasse la ceinture d'un geste sec. J'ai soudain envie d'une cigarette mais je n'en ai plus depuis dix ans, à huit jours près. Je retourne dans ma chambre enfiler des sous-vêtements propres, un tee-shirt et je passe mon vieux sweat de l'Université du Maryland par-dessus. Je retire de mon sac de gym mon pantalon de jogging, mes Nike et je sors pour aller courir. Je n'aurais plus qu'à reprendre une douche à mon retour.

xxx

A suivre.


	3. Le lièvre et la tortue

**Chapitre 3 : Le lièvre et la tortue**

xxx

Mardi 16 février 1999,

9h00,

Je suis d'humeur morose ce matin en arrivant à Quantico, l'intrusion de Diana Fowley dans ma conversation d'hier avec Mulder, m'a tracassée toute la soirée. Même les deux miles que j'ai parcourus péniblement ne sont pas parvenus à m'empêcher de les imaginer en train de faire l'amour. Après un rapide passage au vestiaire je me vêts d'une tunique vert-pomme, d'un pantalon et d'une toque assortis. Je noue un tablier de protection autour de la taille et je pars rejoindre dans la salle d'autopsie David Marshall affairé au-dessus de l'abdomen éventré d'un hispanique au corps couvert de tatouages.

"Bonjour David."

Il sursaute avant de se retourner vers moi pour me saluer. "Bonjour Docteur Sc… Docteur Dana… euh, je voulais dire Dana… Bonjour, Dana"

David a le regard d'un lièvre pris dans les phares d'une voiture. Mais un lièvre affublé d'un bonnet de chirurgien, des lunettes de protection, des gants en latex et armé d'un scalpel.

"Alors, qu'avons-nous ce matin ?"

"Trois affaires de drogue dans une fusillade… euh, des latinos d'un gang… victimes d'une fusillade… tous les trois, morts. La drogue."

J'acquiesce lentement de la tête en me disant que ce garçon a vraiment un sérieux problème d'émotivité. Je jette un œil sur le corps disposé sur la seconde table qui présente le même type de décorations picturales que son compagnon d'infortune.

"Je m'occupe de l'autre ?"

"Oui… Enfin, si vous voulez bien."

Je me dirige vers le bac contenant les gants en latex en soufflant et je me demande de nouveau comment Kramps a pu préférer David à Abigail pour le suppléer durant son absence.

xxx

10h55,

Vers onze heures, Lothar, un de nos assistants vient prévenir David qu'on le demande au téléphone. C'est personnel. David s'éclipse en direction de son bureau et je reste en compagnie du jeune homme.

"Tout va bien Docteur Scully ?" Les bras écartés et les mains appuyées le long du rebord de ma table d'autopsie, il se tient négligemment le corps en avant dans une posture de charmeur.

"Oui, j'ai presque fini l'autopsie, ça vous dérangerait de le refermer après ?" Je lui réponds d'un ton cordial mais professionnel.

"Non. Avec plaisir même." Il m'adresse son plus large sourire et je le regarde perplexe.

"Vous aimez ça ?" Mes sourcils remontent jusqu'à atteindre le bord de ma toque.

"Disons que je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de suturer. Francis et moi, sommes affectés à des tâches de secrétariat ou à la blanchisserie quand nous ne sommes pas de corvée de serpillière. C'est pas qu'on se plaint, mais on a tous les deux une formation d'assistant médical."

Je vais décidément de surprise en surprise dans ce service.

"Et Francis d'ailleurs, je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin ?" Je me retourne pour constater qu'effectivement il n'est pas dans les parages.

"Non, il a appelé, il est malade." Le jeune homme me regarde avec un petit hochement de tête laissant entendre que son état de santé n'est pas en cause.

Je jette mes gants souillés de sang dans le petit container prévu à cet effet et je pars rejoindre David, décidée à 'l'assister dans la gestion du service' comme il me l'a proposé hier. Je le retrouve à son bureau, toujours au téléphone. Par politesse, je reste à l'extérieur mais sa porte est ouverte et j'écoute malgré moi la conversation.

"Oui, je vais essayer… Non, non, je comprends… D'accord, pour quinze heures… Mais ça ne m'arrange pas… Vers dix-huit heures ? Entendu à quinze heures trente, alors."

David prend en note une adresse sur Trenton et sans savoir de quoi le sujet retourne, j'entends juste qu'il s'est plié assez facilement à l'horaire de son interlocuteur. Une nouvelle fois, ça ne me surprends pas. Je pénètre dans son bureau aussitôt qu'il raccroche.

"David, il faut que je vous parle."

"Moi aussi, je dois m'absenter en début d'après-midi et… vous devez partir tôt mais… oubliez, vous ne pouvez pas, je comprends." David fait un geste de résignation de la main avant même d'entendre ma réponse.

"David ! Vous ne pouvez pas continuer comme ça. Vous avez un service à gérer bon sang !" Les mains sur les hanches j'affirme ma position et mon mécontentement.

"Je suis désolé Docteur Scully, je…" Mal à l'aise, il retire son bonnet pour se gratter la tête d'un geste nerveux.

"Quel est votre problème, au juste ?" Je le fixe d'un air sévère attendant une réponse de sa part.

"Je dois partir pour Trenton pour signer…"

"Je parle de vous, David ! Regardez votre équipe ! Abigail a pris deux jours de congé à la dernière minute, Francis est malade ce matin et Lothar m'a avoué qu'il est démotivé par les tâches qu'on lui confie. Je pense qu'il est temps de reprendre les choses un peu en main et de revoir l'organisation !"

"Vous n'êtes pas là pour remettre en cause l'organisation ! Moi, je remplace juste le Docteur Kramps, je ne prends pas pour le directeur ici !" David claque violemment la paume de sa main sur le bureau pour m'asséner ses reproches.

Etonnée, je reste sans voix, découvrant un autre homme quand la colère le gagne. Rapidement, il se calme puis s'écroule sur sa chaise, la tête plongée dans ses mains et bientôt je l'entends se mettre à sangloter.

"C'est ma mère, elle est morte l'année dernière et son appartement… L'agence a trouvé un acquéreur et je dois aller signer la promesse de vente cet après-midi." Sa voix est presque inaudible au travers de ses pleurs.

Je m'approche du jeune homme et je pose affectueusement ma main sur son épaule. "Il est encore tôt mais si on allait déjeuner ? Vous pourrez alors vous organiser plus facilement pour votre déplacement." Devant sa détresse, je me suis adoucie spontanément.

David relève enfin la tête et j'ai l'impression d'avoir un petit garçon en face de moi qui demande à être consolé. "Mais pour cet après-midi ? Il reste encore une autopsie à faire, les conclusions ne sont même pas commencées et les rapports sont à rendre pour neuf heures demain matin."

"J'avais prévu de courir mais je peux rester pour terminer et je rédigerai aussi les conclusions."

David me lance soudain un large sourire comme si je venais de régler d'un coup tous les problèmes de sa vie.

xxx

11h50,

Il ne fait pas vraiment très chaud, mais le ciel est dégagé et il n'y a pas de vent. Nous nous sommes installés sur une table de pique-nique dans l'enceinte du parc de l'Académie pour déjeuner sous les doux rayons du soleil d'hiver. David est plus détendu au point où nous arrivons enfin à avoir une conservation normale entre collègues de travail.

"Pire qu'une tortue asthmatique, je me suis même demandée si je n'allais pas prendre un taxi pour rentrer." Je retire une arête dépassant d'un morceau de saumon avant de croquer dans mon sandwich.

"Vous êtes revenue comment finalement ?" David ne s'embarrasse pas des règles de convenance pour me questionner tout en mastiquant son hamburger.

"En marchant, j'ai mis plus d'une demi-heure et la pluie s'est mise à tomber."

"Et votre recertification, c'est pour quand ?"

"Les deux et trois mars, c'est ça qui m'inquiète." J'enlève une nouvelle arête de poisson et je me jure intérieurement que c'est la première et dernière fois que j'achète quelque chose dans le distributeur de la cafétéria.

"Je suis sûr que ça va aller, vous manquez juste de rythme. Vous avez besoin de courir avec quelqu'un pour vous servir de lièvre." Il me lance cette remarque en me fixant de son regard pénétrant.

"Vous voulez être mon lièvre David ?" Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en repensant à la réflexion que je me suis faite ce matin en le voyant.

"Pourquoi pas et on sera quitte." Il me tend la main pour que je la tope, semblant prendre ma proposition au sérieux alors qu'elle ne l'était pas.

"Non, c'est gentil, mais vous n'arriverez pas à suivre."

"Je peux toujours essayer à cloche-pied ou en marchant sur mes mains."

Un peu vexée, je lui jette ma serviette en papier roulée en boule mais il l'esquive facilement d'un geste prompt de la tête.

"A votre place Dana, je m'entraînerais aussi pour le tir." David me regarde d'un air espiègle et pour la première fois, depuis que je le connais, je le vois rire. Les rides autour de ses yeux me rappellent alors qu'il n'a que quelques années de moins que moi.

Il s'aperçoit alors que je le regarde et s'arrête en me scrutant de nouveau de ses yeux bleu acier. Je lève les sourcils en signe d'interrogation, m'attendant à découvrir que j'ai une miette de pain sur la joue ou pire, un morceau de salade coincé entre les dents.

"Cette coupe de cheveux, ça vous va mieux."

Je mets à rougir et sans un mot je pars ramasser la boule de papier que j'ai jetée sur la pelouse. David se lève à son tour et nous revenons tranquillement ensemble jusqu'au bâtiment central. Après quelques minutes de silence, notre conversation reprend mais sur l'affaire de Long Island cette fois.

"Mulder pense qu'il pourrait s'agir d'un policier ou de quelqu'un travaillant dans le domaine des sciences légales ou dans la médecine."

"Ou alors c'est un inconditionnel de Patricia Cornwell ?"

"Mulder voit plutôt un homme." Avec nonchalance, je remets une mèche de cheveux que la brise vient de déranger histoire d'occuper mes mains.

"Et alors ?" David tourne son visage vers moi, étonné de ma remarque.

"Non, rien." David fan de Kay Scarpetta ? J'ai toujours eu du mal à comprendre comment un homme peut s'identifier à une héroïne que soit au cinéma ou dans un roman. Pourtant l'inverse ne me choque pas puisque culturellement dans ce domaine, les hommes ont souvent là aussi le premier rôle.

xxx

15h30,

David est parti juste après déjeuner pour son rendez-vous à Trenton, me laissant une nouvelle fois seule avec Lothar. L'après-midi est consacrée à l'examen post-mortem du troisième membre du gang hispanique tombé sous les balles d'une bande rivale. J'ai proposé à Lothar de m'assister pour l'autopsie en lui confiant la prise de notes, l'étiquetage des projectiles extraits du corps et la réalisation des photographies. Et puisque je n'utilise pas de microphone à cassette, je peux librement converser avec mon jeune assistant.

J'apprends ainsi que celui-ci se nomme en réalité Lawrence Evans et plutôt que d'utiliser le diminutif de Larry, Lothar s'est surnommé ainsi en hommage à un personnage de la bande dessinée Mandrake Le Magicien. Il m'explique qu'à l'âge de neuf ans, il a développé une leucémie et la chimiothérapie lui a alors fait perdre tous ses cheveux et ses sourcils. Pour l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve, sa mère avait pris ce héros en exemple pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas un monstre. Guéri, quatre ans plus tard, il a depuis conservé l'habitude de se raser la tête parce que cette apparence correspond à son identité et peut-être aussi en signe de résilience du calvaire vécu enfant.

Je suis touchée par son histoire et je lui confie que j'ai moi-même souffert d'un cancer voici plus de deux ans. A sa découverte, j'ai alors tenté d'exorciser la colère et l'injustice que j'éprouvais en me perdant dans des comportements irréfléchis comme me faire tatouer en sortant ivre d'un bar.

J'omets volontairement d'évoquer le rapport sexuel non protégé qui en a suivi avec Ed Jerse, inconnu rencontré quelques heures auparavant et qui a ensuite tenté de me tuer. A la différence de Lothar, j'ai bien l'intention de tirer un trait définitif sur cette période noire de ma vie où à peine remise de ma maladie, j'ai appris ma stérilité et la procréation à mon insu d'Emily, ma fille trop tôt décédée.

Je lui parle juste de mon projet de faire effacer l'Ouroboros qui orne le bas de mon dos en même temps que ma cicatrice à l'abdomen. Il semble surpris d'apprendre que j'ai été blessée par balle récemment. Il m'explique que Kramps, avant de partir pour New-York, a informé l'équipe de mon arrivée en me décrivant comme un agent administratif affecté au standard téléphonique du siège. Je ne sais pas si ces dires proviennent des renseignements que Kersh lui a fournis sur moi mais je suis surprise que ni David, ni Abigail ne l'aient repris.

"Le docteur Marshall a essayé de lui expliquer que vous aviez déjà enseigné quelques années auparavant et qu'il avait même été votre élève. Mais le docteur Kramps lui a rétorqué qu'il comprenait enfin certaines choses. Le docteur Newport, comme d'habitude, n'a rien dit car il n'est pas plus tendre avec elle, au contraire il ne l'aime pas et elle lui rend bien."

Je ne suis pas étonnée d'apprendre cela d'après ce que j'ai pu constater en à peine deux jours dans ce service. Utilisant le climat de confiance que j'ai installé avec Lothar, je cherche à en savoir plus sur le docteur Kramps mais le jeune homme se braque soudain, semblant déjà regretter ses indiscrétions.

"Vous n'avez rien à craindre Lothar, je serai repartie sitôt le docteur Kramps revenu et ça restera entre nous."

Réticent à poursuivre dans un premier temps, Lothar change finalement d'avis, peut-être par besoin d'exprimer le mal-être ambiant à quelqu'un d'extérieur au service mais pouvant comprendre la situation.

"Le docteur Kramps est très compétent dans son travail mais il se montre dur, surtout envers le docteur Marshall qu'il rabaisse à longueur de temps. Il ne lui laisse rien passer, un oubli même sans importance lors de la description préliminaire d'un cadavre et il le traite d'incapable."

"Et David accepte ça ?" Je pose la question par principe connaissant la personnalité introvertie et soumise de l'ancien disciple devenu temporairement maître des lieux.

"Il ne dit jamais rien car en contrepartie le docteur Kramps ne manque pas une occasion pour l'encenser auprès des agents spéciaux du VCU qui viennent chercher les conclusions des autopsies qu'il a réalisées ou, et c'est la spécialité du docteur Kramps, devant le docteur Newport. Elle, il l'ignore totalement quand il ne critique pas ses rapports ou les résultats de ses stagiaires aux examens. Et il ne se préoccupe pas que Francis ou moi sommes présents quand il a quelque chose à lui reprocher."

"Elle ne bronche pas non plus?" Là, je reste perplexe car j'ai déjà eu à faire plus d'une fois au caractère impétueux d'Abigail.

"Au début elle lui répondait, alors il lui notifiait des lettres de remontrance. Elle a arrêté de se défendre six mois plus tard, lorsqu'elle a reçu un blâme pour insubordination. Depuis, elle se tait et l'évite au maximum."

"Si je comprends bien, en nommant David comme responsable par intérim durant son absence, le docteur Kramps a fait d'une pierre deux coups : montré sa reconnaissance à son souffre-douleur préféré et son mépris à Abigail."

"Vous avez tout compris, Docteur Scully."

"Vous pouvez m'appeler Dana."

Je me replonge dans les entrailles de Miguelito Eduardo Alvarez, dix-neuf ans d'après l'étiquette qui pend de son gros orteil, en songeant que d'ici quelques jours je serai repartie et le règne despotique de Kramps pourra reprendre. Je crois que je commence à m'attacher à Lothar et même à David malgré ses défauts et j'estime qu'ils ne méritent pas d'être traités de la sorte, sauf que je ne peux rien y faire.

xxx

18h50,

A l'instant où j'introduis ma clé dans la serrure de mon appartement, mon téléphone portable se met à sonner. Je place sous le bras droit les rapports d'autopsies que j'ai ramenés pour les relire et de l'autre main j'extirpe mon cellulaire de la poche opposée. L'écran digital m'indique qu'il s'agit de Mulder et j'ouvre la porte en même temps que j'appuie sur la touche de connexion. C'est alors que mes dossiers glissent et tombent en fracas sur le parquet de l'entrée.

"Zut ! Mulder, je te rappelle." Je raccroche sans avoir laissé le temps à Mulder de dire un seul mot. Après avoir refermé la porte, je m'accroupis pour rassembler en ordre les documents éparpillés et les remettre dans les dossiers correspondant.

Pressée de rappeler Mulder, je me relève avec hâte et soudain une violente douleur m'assaille à l'abdomen. Je pousse un gémissement et flanque aussitôt une main au niveau de la douleur. Je titube jusqu'au salon et parviens à déposer les dossiers sur la table basse avant de m'affaler sur le sofa.

Je reste ainsi un long moment espérant que la souffrance s'atténue rapidement mais il n'en est rien. J'ose soulever le pan de ma chemise pour regarder les dégâts mais apparemment, il s'agit d'une simple élongation. Avec peine, je me relève jusqu'à ma salle de bains pour prendre, dans l'armoire de toilette, de quoi soulager mes muscles abdominaux encore fragiles. Mes yeux se posent sur le flacon de comprimés de cortisone mais je me ravise et choisis l'ibuprofène à la place. Ce n'est pas le médicament le plus approprié pour mes intestins en rémission, mais en dose limitée c'est préférable à la cortisone et ses effets secondaires.

Quelques minutes après l'absorption d'un cachet, la douleur commence à devenir plus supportable et, revenue dans le salon, je rappelle enfin Mulder.

"Tout va bien Scully ?" Mulder est inquiet et ça s'entend clairement dans sa voix.

"Oui désolée, je venais juste de rentrer et j'ai fait tomber mes dossiers." Comme à mon habitude, je me garde de tout lui raconter. Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter davantage.

"Alors, quelles nouvelles ?" J'espère que ma douleur ne transparaît pas à travers le téléphone.

"Tu as un billet d'avion à décommander ?" Mulder a retrouvé son sens de l'humour, c'est signe que je me débrouille bien pour donner le change.

"Il vaudrait mieux pour toi, Mulder." J'essaie de faire abstraction de l'élancement en serrant les dents et limitant mes réponses.

"Rassure-toi, je suis toujours entier et l'enquête a bien avancé. Les MB ont réussi à identifier les deux premières victimes : Lorette Parker et Denise Littlejohn, elles étaient portées disparues depuis avril 1995."

"Les MB ?"

"Les Marx Brothers, MB c'est plus court."

Le souvenir de notre conversation d'hier me revient alors en mémoire. Je reste attentive au bruit de fond pour savoir si Diana Fowley est avec mon partenaire.

"Elles aussi étaient prostituées ?"

"Apparemment non, l'une travaillait pour une association d'aide aux victimes de violences conjugales, tandis que l'autre était mariée mais ne travaillait pas."

"Le serial-killer aurait changé de modus operandi ?"

"Possible, je pense qu'il connaissait ces femmes et il les a peut-être tuées par vengeance, à la différence des trois autres."

"Quelqu'un de leur entourage ?"

"A l'époque de leur disparition, le mari d'une des femmes, Vince Parker, a été accusé d'être à l'origine du crime. J'ai lu le rapport d'enquête, rien de probant sauf qu'il buvait et battait sa femme. Quelques mois auparavant, elle avait appelé la police et le gars n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de la menacer de mort à l'arrivée de la patrouille. Il avait écopé de deux mois fermes avec interdiction de s'approcher de son domicile. Le soir de leur disparition, il n'a pas pu fournir un alibi convaincant et il a été condamné à soixante ans de réclusion bien qu'il ait toujours clamé son innocence. Il n'a échappé à la peine capitale qu'uniquement parce qu'au moment des faits, l'Etat de New-York ne l'avait pas encore rétablie."

"Donc, s'il est en prison, il n'a pas pu commettre les autres meurtres, soit ça l'innocente, soit il s'agit de deux affaires différentes."

"Je ne crois pas à la coïncidence qu'un serial-killer se débarrasse de ses victimes sur une plage à quelques mètres où sont enterrés deux autres cadavres."

"Justement, pourquoi aurait-il enterré les premières et pas les suivantes ?"

"Comme je te l'ai dit, Scully, je suis persuadé que le meurtre des deux premières femmes était prémédité, tandis que les autres sont intervenus quelques années plus tard, pour un tout autre mobile."

"A moins qu'il ait continué à tuer mais en dissimulant les corps ailleurs."

"C'est aussi une hypothèse." Mulder n'y croît pas mais se garde de me contredire, par politesse ou pour éviter la discussion ?

"Si tu réouvres l'enquête, le mari va être libéré alors."

"Non, car il s'est suicidé l'an dernier en se pendant dans sa cellule de Rikers Island."

Je ne sais si je dois plaindre l'homme innocent qui s'est retrouvé injustement incarcéré ou me satisfaire de l'action de la justice divine à l'encontre de ce mari violent. Je laisse alors mes considérations personnelles de côté pour me concentrer sur les faits de cette troublante affaire.

"Tu m'as dit qu'une des victimes travaillait dans une association pour femmes battues, elles se seraient connues ainsi ?"

"Non, elles étaient déjà amies depuis le lycée, mais après l'obtention de leur diplôme de fin d'études en 1989, elles se sont perdues de vue jusqu'en 1994, lorsque Lorette est venue chercher de l'aide auprès de l'association où Denise travaillait."

"Donc le tueur les connaît soit par l'association ou alors depuis le lycée."

"Je pencherais plutôt pour un camarade de classe, car à l'époque la police avait déjà mené des enquêtes approfondies sur l'ensemble des personnes liées à l'association et elles n'avaient rien donné."

"Donc tu cherches un ancien petit ami éconduit, qui se serait transformé en un redoutable tueur." Las de ma journée, je laisse échapper un bâillement en finissant ma phrase.

"Fatiguée Scully ?"

"Un peu." Je jette un œil sur l'horloge de mon salon qui m'indique qu'il est à peine sept heures vingt. Je constate également que l'ibuprofène est à l'œuvre car mon abdomen ne me fait plus souffrir.

"On n'a pas pu trop se parler hier, ça se passe comment à Quantico ?"

"Bien, mais sans plus. David Marshall, le légiste qui remplace Kramps n'est pas à la hauteur du poste. Il n'y a rien à lui reprocher pour les expertises médico-légales mais pour le management c'est autre chose, il est immature et manque surtout d'autorité. Sans compter que le Docteur Kramps fait régner une ambiance malsaine dans ce service : il rabaisse continuellement Marshall et par contre, il l'encense devant l'autre légiste, le Docteur Newport, une femme qu'il méprise."

"Diviser pour mieux régner ?"

"J'appellerais ça plutôt du harcèlement moral et de la misogynie."

"Kramps doit alors être ravi d'avoir une femme pour l'assister ici." Mulder accompagne sa boutade d'un ricanement que je ne partage pas.

"Au contraire, c'est elle que j'ai envie de plaindre." J'entends alors un bip dans l'écouteur.

"Attends Scully, j'ai un appel."

Mulder se déconnecte et j'attends une longue minute avant de l'entendre reprendre la communication.

"Scully ?"

"Toujours là."

"Justement quand on parle du loup, c'était Kramps. Il a trouvé une empreinte sur le cou d'une des victimes. Je suis désolé mais il faut que je te laisse." Mulder semble considérer la piste comme sérieuse d'après son état d'excitation que je perçois dans sa voix.

"Pas de problème, j'ai d'ailleurs du travail à finir."

"Pas de bain alors ?"

Je ne suis pas dupe de sa remarque. Je sais où il veut m'entraîner mais ce soir j'ai la tête à autre chose et je préfère clore notre conversation avant qu'il me demande ce que je porte. "Bonne nuit Mulder."

"Bonne nuit, Scully."

Je raccroche en ne quittant toutefois pas des yeux, l'écran digital de mon portable où son nom reste inscrit. J'avoue que sa présence à mes côtés me manque mais je ne sais quoi penser de notre drôle de relation.

Suis-je prête à franchir le pas avec lui et lui l'est-il ? Et Diana Fowley, où en sont-ils au juste ? Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'ils sont ensemble à New-York et moi je suis seule avec pour unique compagnie trois rapports à relire et à corriger pour demain matin.

xxx

A suivre.


	4. RDV a NY

**Chapitre 4 : RDV a NY**

xxx

Mercredi 16 février 1999,

9h05,

En arrivant ce matin à Quantico, je passe d'abord à l'Unité des Crimes Violents pour remettre à l'agent spécial en charge O'Mailley les conclusions des trois autopsies, terminées hier soir à mon appartement.

"Vous avez des nouvelles de votre partenaire ?", me demande-t-il alors. Je suppose que Mulder ne l'a pas contacté une seule fois depuis lundi.

"Non, juste un message pour me dire que ça va. On n'est pas très proche." Je ne dois pas être convaincante car O'Mailley hoche la tête d'un air entendu.

"Je comprends, désolé."

"Vous comprenez quoi ?" Je veux absolument savoir ce qu'il insinue.

"Je veux dire… le retour de l'agent Fowley, ce doit être dur pour vous." Avec son ton faussement compatissant, je devine à quoi il fait allusion.

"C'est la dernière rumeur qui court à Quantico, agent O'Mailley ?"

"Oui et que votre côte remonte, agent Scully." Il me lance un clin d'œil moqueur auquel je ne réponds rien et quitte le VCU pour regagner mon service situé à l'étage au-dessous.

J'entre dans le vestiaire et je tombe sur David, vêtu d'un short long et d'un tee-shirt sans manche, faisant des mouvements d'assouplissement, une jambe fléchie sur un banc.

"David ?"

"Bonjour Dana. Déshabillez-vous… je veux dire… pour courir… on part courir."

"Maintenant ?" J'ouvre mon casier et place sur un cintre mon manteau.

"C'est plutôt calme ce matin, un petit footing ça va nous mettre en forme."

"Et le service ? Nous sommes les seuls légistes aujourd'hui, ça ne risque pas de poser problème ?"

"Lothar et Francis sont là et en tant que chef, je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne."

Je vois que David a bien intégré ma leçon d'hier, un peu trop même. Néanmoins, j'accepte son offre et j'entreprends de me changer à mon tour en commençant par retirer mes chaussures. Content de ma décision, David me regarde en souriant bêtement.

"David ? Je peux avoir un peu d'intimité ?"

Rougissant, il s'excuse puis quitte le vestiaire en me donnant rendez-vous à l'entrée du parc pour la séance d'échauffement.

xxx

9h30,

A la différence de mon collègue, j'ai préféré mettre un pantalon de jogging et un sweat à manche longue pour me protéger du froid. Après quelques dizaines de minutes à courir, je regrette déjà mon choix, il doit faire environ huit degrés mais je suffoque presque de chaleur. David a deux foulées d'avance sur moi et j'essaie de maintenir la cadence en me concentrant sur ses mollets velus et puissants. Mes yeux s'égarent bientôt sur son postérieur charnu et je continue l'exploration ascendante de son corps, deux solides épaules, deux bras sveltes mais musclés, un dos large. Je me demande bien depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas regardé un autre homme que Mulder.

Je ne suis pas de bois et je me retrouve, le souffle rapide, plaquée entre la paroi en inox de la salle d'autopsie et le corps puissant de David. Tous deux le pantalon baissé, nous succombons à l'autre pour défier la pulsion de mort qui nous enclave et je le sens bientôt pousser en moi. Haletante et moite, je l'encourage à accélérer le rythme.

"Vous êtes sûre de vouloir augmenter l'allure ?" David s'est retourné et me regarde perplexe.

J'ai dit ça tout fort ? Je chasse aussitôt de mon esprit cette scène incongrue que j'attribue à une trop longue solitude sentimentale. Pour répondre à David, je cherche une explication convaincante car j'ai déjà du mal à le suivre. "Je veux dire… ne vous freinez pas… pour moi."

"Pas de problème Dana… je suis là pour vous coacher."

"Alors… comment… ça s'est… passé, hier ?"

"Bien, j'ai presque eu le prix que je voulais… quatre-vingt-quinze mille dollars… pour le deux-pièces de ma mère… sa seule richesse, avec moi."

"Et votre… père ?"

"Je ne l'ai jamais connu." David reprend une foulée supplémentaire d'avance. J'interprète cela comme 'fin de la discussion sur le sujet'.

xxx

10h00,

Cela va faire près d'une heure que nous courrons, et maintenant David doit régulièrement trottiner sur place pour que je puisse revenir à sa hauteur.

"Du nerf, Dana c'est bientôt l'arrivée… vous pouvez encore attraper la moyenne."

"Je… vise… le C… moins."

J'ai depuis longtemps retiré mon sweat pour rester en débardeur mais je ruisselle de sueur. Je halète bruyamment, mon cœur est sur le point de lâcher, mes entrailles sont en feu et ma douleur à l'abdomen commence à me reprendre malgré l'ibuprofène de ce matin. David, au contraire semble toujours en jambe, seules les traces de suée au dos de son tee-shirt révèlent l'effort fourni.

"Je… vous… savais… pas si… sportif."

"Economisez votre souffle… vous y êtes presque."

Au loin, j'aperçois à présent le bâtiment où est installé le FBI à l'intérieur du campus que nous partageons avec le Corps de l'U.S Marines. Je me suis toujours demandée si Hoover a sciemment choisi d'installer le service des sciences médico-légales à Quantico pour se moquer des militaires.

A mesure que nous nous rapprochons, il me semble, à présent, reconnaître la silhouette familière du Directeur Adjoint Skinner en compagnie de deux autres personnes. Soucieuse qu'il soit venu m'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle concernant Mulder, je puise dans mes dernières forces pour les rejoindre au plus vite. David et moi finissons dans la même foulée en arrivant à leur hauteur.

"Monsieur ?" J'ai à peine le temps de le saluer que Skinner m'agrippe le bras et me tire brusquement à lui.

"Ecartez-vous de lui, Scully !"

Les deux hommes qui accompagnent Skinner viennent d'empoigner David et tandis que l'un passe les menottes à ses poignets joints dans le dos, l'autre commence la sempiternelle récitation de ses droits.

Penchez en avant, les mains sur les genoux, pour reprendre mon souffle, je suis spectatrice impuissante de la scène surréaliste qui se joue devant mes yeux. David semble aussi abasourdi que moi. Me redressant, j'interroge du regard mon Directeur pour avoir des explications.

"Une empreinte a été trouvée sur le corps d'une des femmes et elle appartient au docteur Marshall."

"Quoi ? !" Lançons, David et moi, à l'unisson.

"Mais c'est pas possible, il doit y avoir une erreur ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Dana ! Dites-leur ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Ce n'est pas moi !" Je vois la panique s'emparer de lui au travers de ses yeux suppliants.

"Emmenez-le !" Le ton autoritaire de Skinner n'appelle aucune discussion de la part des agents qui obligent alors David à les suivre. Tentant de résister, il se débat mais se fait entraîner malgré lui tout en continuant à crier son innocence et à m'appeler à l'aide.

Un flot d'images inonde mon esprit où je me revois en sa compagnie et j'essaie de relever une parole ou une attitude qui, à lumière de cette révélation, confirmerait sa culpabilité. Ce qui me dérange, c'est qu'il n'y en a pas qu'une. Un long frisson me parcourt le corps.

"Scully, rassemblez vos affaires, vous partez pour New-York." La voix grave de Skinner me ramène à la réalité.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Le docteur Kramps a été retrouvé mort ce matin dans sa chambre d'hôtel."

"Oh mon Dieu ! Il a été assassiné ?" Je dois être en train de faire un cauchemar tant les évènements me paraissent incroyables.

"Pas de trace de lutte, il pourrait s'agir d'une mort naturelle mais vu les circonstances, je ne veux rien laisser passer. Vous vous chargerez de son autopsie. Votre avion décolle pour onze heures cinquante à Dulles."

"Entendu Monsieur."

Skinner s'apprête à partir, avant d'ajouter : "Vous avez largement le temps de prendre une douche."

Je le regarde s'en aller en direction du parking pour rejoindre la Ford Taurus où David est installé à l'arrière sous la garde d'un agent. Je ne distingue pas vraiment son visage et pourtant je sens ses yeux sur moi. Comment ai-je pu manquer d'autant de discernement à son égard ?

J'attends jusqu'à ce que le véhicule démarre pour regagner mon bâtiment. En marchant, j'approche mon nez d'une de mes aisselles et je constate qu'effectivement mon déodorant m'a lui aussi trahi.

En revenant jusqu'au vestiaire, j'interroge mon téléphone portable. Mulder m'a laissé onze messages depuis neuf heures dix-sept ce matin. J'arrête au bout du troisième, tous évoquent la découverte de l'empreinte de David et Mulder me demande de me tenir à l'égard de lui. La seule différence réside dans le ton paniqué de mon partenaire montant crescendo de message en message. Je suppose que Skinner l'a rappelé depuis pour le rassurer, alors je préfère lui adresser par SMS la confirmation que je vais bien et lui donne rendez-vous à New-York. Je ne me sens pas prête pour l'instant à entendre les horreurs qu'il a découvertes sur David.

Par des petits coups contre le bois de la porte ouverte du vestiaire, Lothar me fait part de sa présence.

"Oui Lothar ?"

"Doc… Dana, un certain Mulder, avec un drôle de prénom, Furet je crois, il a appelé à plusieurs reprises ce matin. Il faut que vous le rappeliez, c'est très urgent."

"Merci, je viens de le faire." Je montre mon portable en même temps pour lui expliquer que j'ai déjà eu le message.

"Je cherche aussi le docteur Marshall, il n'est pas avec vous ?"

C'est dans des moments pareils que j'aimerais pouvoir voyager dans le temps et revenir quarante-huit heures en arrière au moment où Kersh me propose de reprendre mes fonctions de légiste. Au lieu d'accepter, je refuserais rien que pour voir sa tête de mauvais perdant et lui gâcher le plaisir de m'humilier, comme il l'a fait. Et je n'aurais pas à devoir annoncer à deux personnes que je connais à peine que leur responsable est mort, et que son adjoint est un dangereux tueur en série.

"Lothar, aller chercher Francis, j'ai des nouvelles graves à vous apprendre."

xxx

11h20,

Avant de partir pour New-York, je suis repassée chez moi faire mes bagages à la hâte. C'est maintenant dans le taxi qui m'emmène à l'aéroport, que je repense à la réaction de Francis en apprenant la mort de Kramps et l'arrestation de David :

"Je mettrais un billet qu'il est responsable de ça aussi ! A force de le pousser à bout comme faisait Kramps, il a craqué et l'a zigouillé. Il le prenait pour son père, c'est un truc de psy : le syndrome d'eunuque ou un machin dans le genre."

"Le complexe d'Œdipe", le reprit Lothar.

"Non pas eudipe, eunuque, comme un mec à qui on a coupé les couilles. Le garçon tue le père avant qu'il le castre et couche avec sa femme qui est aussi sa mère."

"Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Francis, le docteur Kramps était à New-York quand c'est arrivé."

"Ah ouais ? Et il était où Marshall pendant ce temps ? C'est pas toi Lothar qui m'a dit qu'il s'est barré à midi hier ?"

"Et toi tu étais où hier ?"

"J'étais malade et d'abord je t'emmerde." En partant, Francis murmura une obscénité et je suis persuadée qu'elle m'était destinée.

Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de faire connaissance avec Francis et finalement je ne m'en porte pas plus mal. Avec sa façon de parler, il me semble vulgaire et intellectuellement limité. C'est pour cette raison que je n'ai pas été convaincue par sa théorie fumeuse tirée de 'la psychanalyse pour les nuls' attribuant à David le meurtre de Kramps. Mais maintenant, en repassant le fil des évènements dans ma tête, je reconnais qu'elle est plausible. Je me penche alors en avant vers le chauffeur de taxi.

"S'il vous plaît, vous savez où se trouve Trenton ?"

"C'est dans le Nord-Est ça."

"C'est loin de New-York ?"

"J'peux pas dire mais je peux appeler le central, on a une agence à Manhattan."

Je le remercie et l'entends demander par la C.B, au standard de sa compagnie, le prix de la course et surtout le kilométrage entre les deux villes : soixante-sept miles.

Le regard tourné vers la vitre et le paysage qui défile devant mes yeux, je crains que les conclusions de l'autopsie de Kramps ne deviennent un nouvel élément à charge contre David.

xxx

12h15,

Je déteste prendre l'avion car tout me stresse dans ce type de transport : les formalités d'embarquement, le décollage, les turbulences en vol, l'atterrissage et l'attente interminable devant le carrousel où c'est toujours mon bagage qui arrive parmi les derniers.

Les deux premières étapes de mon calvaire aérien passées, je retire du vide-poches devant moi, le New-York Post laissé par mon prédécesseur à cette place. Les photographies de Lorette Parker et Denise Littlejohn illustrent le titre de la une du quotidien :'La plage de l'horreur'.

D'emblée je constate que Denise est afro-américaine à la différence des quatre autres victimes, ce qui semble remettre en cause l'hypothèse d'un unique tueur puisqu'il est établi que les serial-killers choisissent généralement leurs victimes parmi leur groupe racial. Ma remarque est d'ailleurs reprise par le journaliste dans son article, laissant entendre que le FBI s'est engagé sur une mauvaise piste. Il enchaîne sur une critique acerbe du profiler en charge de l'enquête l'accusant d'être un illuminé passionné par l'ufologie et le paranormal, et s'interroge sur sa légitimité à conduire cette affaire. Je passe les lignes suivantes consacrées 'aux exploits' de Mulder à Dallas entraînant l'explosion du bâtiment fédéral, pour ne m'intéresser qu'aux faits en rapport direct avec l'affaire. Je n'apprends rien de plus que Mulder ne m'ait déjà dit hormis que les enquêteurs mènent actuellement des investigations sur les anciens élèves de Grover Cleveland High School à Ridgewood dans le Queens.

Le journaliste conclut l'article en prévenant que 'si vous êtes un homme ayant fréquenté le lycée de 1986 à 1989, que vous travaillez dans la police, dans les milieux judiciaires ou médicaux, ou si vous êtes un repris de justice, alors vous faites partie des suspects du FBI. Et si en plus, vous êtes extraterrestre, vous n'échapperez pas à l'agent spécial Fox Mulder.'

Agacée par ce journaliste méprisant, je replie le journal plusieurs fois avant de me mettre à le tordre avec hargne.

"Quand vous aurez fini, je pourrais le lire ?", me demande mon voisin de siège en fronçant les sourcils.

Je lui tends le quotidien en piteux état et me lève pour aller aux toilettes avant que l'avion n'entame son approche sur New-York. Evidemment, c'est à cet instant que le Boeing traverse un champ de turbulences et je dois m'agripper au dossier d'un siège de l'allée pour garder mon équilibre. J'attends si le signal sonore se déclenche pour regagner ou non ma place et durant quelques instants je deviens l'attraction pour les passagers en manque de divertissement. C'est alors que mon regard croise celui de David Marshall.

Installé dans un siège de la dernière rangée et encadré par les deux agents qui sont venus l'arrêter ce matin à Quantico, il semble tout aussi surpris que moi de découvrir que nous partageons le même vol. Malgré les remous, je décide de reprendre mon chemin sans lui prêter la moindre attention quand je passe à sa hauteur.

xxx

13h00,

A la sortie du terminal de l'aéroport LaGuardia, je me dirige, sac de voyage en bandoulière sur l'épaule et sacoche à la main, vers la station des taxis. Soudain, un homme se met en travers de mon chemin et me bloque le passage.

"Bienvenue à New-York, Docteur Scully."

L'espace d'un instant je crois reconnaître David. "Mulder ?"

"Heureux de voir que tu es toujours vivante, finalement." Je déteste quand Mulder utilise cet air ironique et condescendant pour m'exprimer son mécontentement.

"Tu n'as pas eu mon message ?"

"Tu veux parler de ton SMS, qui a pu être écrit par n'importe qui ?" Mulder me présente l'écran de son téléphone où s'affiche : 'sui ok rdv a ny ds'.

"Oui, celui-là." D'un ton mal-aimable, je déclare officiellement les hostilités ouvertes entre nous.

"Une heure à essayer de te joindre et à craindre le pire ! Tu ne crois pas que j'attendais autre chose de toi ? !"

Je ne donne pas tort à Mulder, si la situation avait été inversée, j'aurais réagi comme lui. J'essaie de me justifier : "Skinner m'a laissé à peine le temps de me retourner pour attraper le prochain vol. Je n'aurais pas pu t'en dire plus de toute façon."

"Un mot de ta voix, c'était trop te demander ? !" Mulder est vraiment remonté et je comprends qu'il est inutile d'insister. Je change alors de tactique.

"Désolée, je pensais que c'était suffisant. Je reconnais que j'ai eu tort, pardonne-moi."

Mulder, les lèvres pincées et les bras croisés sur la poitrine, hoche la tête en considérant la sincérité de mes propos et, finalement, m'accorde sa clémence.

"Tu as mangé ?" La hache de guerre enterrée, Renard Magnanime m'offre de partager le calumet de la paix.

"Non. Je t'invite Mulder ?" Le temps des hostilités laisse place à celui de l'hospitalité.

"OK DS" Avec la galanterie qui le caractérise, il me prend mon sac de voyage et passe l'anse à son épaule.

xxx

13h30,

New-York fait partie des villes où, dans un restaurant italien de cuisine traditionnelle, on peut commander des spaghettis à la bolognaise sans sauce bolognaise pour moi et un hamburger-frites pour Mulder, sans que le serveur ne lève les yeux au ciel. Mon choix est guidé par des impératifs de santé, je ne suis toujours pas réconciliée avec la tomate. Pour Mulder, il s'agit de ne pas tenter le diable avec sa chemise blanche, il a un interrogatoire à mener cet après-midi et ses autres chemises sont au pressing de l'hôtel.

Notre discussion est consacrée à l'affaire en cours et aux rebondissements de ce matin.

"Aucune correspondance n'avait été trouvée dans le fichier des empreintes criminelles, alors j'ai demandé d'étendre la recherche au fichier fédéral des employés du gouvernement. Il a fallu une nuit pour convaincre le procureur, mon profil du tueur et la pression médiatique ont finalement eu raison de ses réserves. A neuf heures dix on a eu l'accord, à neuf heures quinze, Marshall était identifié, à neuf heures seize, je découvrais qu'il travaillait avec toi."

Je picore une frite dans l'assiette de mon collègue, histoire de feindre le détachement en devinant pourtant son angoisse de me savoir seule avec David dans les bois de Quantico.

"Et il ne peut pas y avoir eu d'erreur ?"

"Tu veux rire ? Une empreinte nette, qui concorde même au-delà des douze points de contrôle exigés. C'est Marshall sans l'ombre d'un doute !" Mulder me regarde en se demandant comment je peux oser remettre en doute une telle preuve.

"Il n'y a que sur Jessica Otis que Kramps a trouvé une empreinte ?"

"Oui. Des traces de doigts au niveau du cou et des membres ont été retrouvées sur tous les corps mais Marshall portait sûrement des gants de latex quand il a attaqué ces femmes. Il a dû en déchirer un en se battant avec Jessica d'où l'empreinte laissée."

"Il les a molestées avant de… ? Je n'ose pas finir ma question tant l'évocation de ces actes épouvantables m'horrifie.

"Lorette Parker et Denise Littlejohn ont été frappées plusieurs fois au visage, nez et mâchoire fracturés, traumatisme facial, enfoncement de la boîte crânienne. Un véritable animal."

"Comme pour les trois autres ?"

"Non, quelques coups pour les assommer mais rien de comparable, il les a tuées en les étranglant après les avoir… après ce qu'il leur a fait." J'ai connu Mulder moins effarouché pour évoquer les détails sordides de ce genre de crime. Je me demande alors si ce n'est pas moi qu'il essaie de préserver des abominations faites à ces jeunes femmes.

"Et pour Kramps ?" Délibérément, je change de sujet car même avec mon expérience de légiste, j'ai toujours du mal à supporter ce genre d'atrocités.

"Miriam, son assistante, ne s'est pas inquiéter de son absence ce matin, pensant qu'il était avec nous puisque toutes les autopsies étaient terminées. Vers neuf heures vingt quand Diana a appelé la morgue pour le prévenir qu'on tenait le suspect grâce à sa découverte, Miriam lui a répondu qu'il n'était pas là. McKinnon est allé voir à l'hôtel et l'a trouvé gisant sur la moquette de sa chambre."

"Le service d'étage n'était pas passé ?"

"Pas encore. Il a été transporté à l'hôpital mais déclaré mort à son admission."

"Quelle histoire…" De mon doigt je fais doucement vaciller la salière, en me demandant si je dois évoquer le déplacement de David à Trenton la veille et la théorie farfelue de Francis sur sa relation filiale avec Kramps.

"Tu veux un café, un thé ?" D'un signe de négation de la tête je réponds en même temps à sa question et à la mienne. Inutile de biaiser plus encore les convictions de Mulder sur sa culpabilité, c'est à David de s'expliquer à présent et de reconnaître ses crimes, tous ses crimes.

xxx

14h30,

Après déjeuner, Mulder me conduit jusqu'au Cosmopolitan sur Broadway, pour que j'y dépose mes bagages. En sortant du véhicule, je suis surprise du standing de l'hôtel dans lequel la 'dream-team' de Skinner est logée. Après avoir sorti mon sac du coffre et remis ses clés au voiturier de l'entrée, Mulder m'explique l'avantage de n'être qu'à quelques rues de Federal Plaza. En tournant la tête vers l'Est j'aperçois en effet, les derniers étages de l'imposant building Jacob K. Javits qui abrite les bureaux du FBI à Manhattan

En fin de matinée, Mulder s'est occupé de ma réservation et il a réussi à m'obtenir une chambre double au même étage que l'ensemble des agents de Washington. Il ne me reste plus qu'à m'enregistrer à la réception pour récupérer mon passe magnétique.

Mes affaires déposées, Mulder me conduit jusqu'au fond du couloir de l'autre aile du bâtiment pour me montrer où il est installé : nous ne pouvons pas être plus éloignés l'un de l'autre. Il me situe rapidement les chambres des autres agents, et bien sûr celle de Diana est attenante à la sienne. Inutile de demander s'il y a une porte de connexion entre, je connais déjà la réponse.

Nous prenons l'ascenseur pour accéder à l'étage supérieur où se trouve la suite du Docteur Kramps. Mulder glisse le passe dans le lecteur de la porte et me relève le ruban jaune de la police qui barre l'entrée.

"Après vous, Madame."

Je franchis le seuil en m'abaissant légèrement et je constate alors qu'être médecin-chef présente des avantages matériels évidents quand on se déplace pour le Bureau. Je fais le tour des différentes pièces du luxueux meublé et je remarque que le laboratoire scientifique est déjà passé : de la poudre noire macule les poignées de porte et le mobilier. Depuis la pièce d'à-côté, j'entends Mulder m'expliquer qu'aucune trace de lutte n'a été relevée et que d'après la vidéo du couloir personne n'est entré ou sorti de la suite jusqu'à ce matin.

Je m'accroupis pour observer la moquette brune à l'intérieur de l'espace délimité par du ruban adhésif dessinant les contours d'un homme allongé, un bras en avant. Il me semble alors distinguer une petite tache qui pourrait bien être du sang.

"Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?" Mulder vient de me rejoindre dans le salon.

"Je ne suis pas sûre. Il faudrait que le labo repasse pour prendre ce morceau de moquette." J'indique de mon doigt l'endroit où je crois percevoir une souillure laissée par du fluide corporel.

"Au prix de la moquette, j'espère que ce n'est pas une trace de ketchup ou sinon tout le budget pour les frais de déplacement de l'année risque d'y passer."

"D'après la position du corps, la trace est située au niveau du nez ou de la bouche." Je veux me remettre debout mais je sens déjà les muscles de mon ventre se mettre à protester.

Je me résigne à tendre la main vers mon partenaire et après un simple échange de regard, il s'en saisit tandis que son autre bras m'enserre la taille et m'aide à me redresser. A présent relevée, je me désengage de Mulder avec un sourire embarrassé pour le remercier de son geste et pour l'élégance de son silence.

xxx

A suivre.


	5. Cold cases

**Chapitre 5 : Cold cases**

xxx

Mercredi 17 février 1999,

15h00,

Avant de partir interroger David Marshall, Mulder me dépose à Langone, le centre médical de l'Université de New-York. Après s'être mutuellement souhaités bon courage pour les tâches qui nous attendent, je m'apprête à sortir de la Ford Taurus quand Mulder me retient par le bras.

"Scully, tu m'appelles et je viendrai te chercher."

"Merci, mais je ne sais pas quand j'aurai fini et toi non plus." Je m'extirpe alors du véhicule puis, avant de refermer la portière, je me penche vers lui pour continuer : "Ne te tracasse pas, je prendrais le métro, c'est direct par la ligne six."

"Je préfèrerais que tu rentres en taxi."

"Mulder… ce n'est qu'à quelques stations."

"Fais-moi plaisir Scully et prends un taxi, s'il te plaît." L'expression du visage de Mulder est sombre.

"Tu t'inquiètes trop. On est à Manhattan, pas dans le Bronx." J'accompagne ma remarque d'un sourire confiant pour tenter de dissiper ses appréhensions.

"Dit la femme qui m'a menacé d'un bottage de fesses si je finissais à l'hôpital."

"Et ça tient toujours."

"Parfait, dans ce cas, si c'est toi qui finis à l'hôpital, je te jure que je te réserve un gage pire que le tien."

Je le regarde avec mon air qui veut dire que je suis prête à relever le défi rien que pour connaître le gage, mais je vois que Mulder n'a pas du tout envie de plaisanter sur le sujet. Finalement, j'abdique devant son insistance.

"D'accord, je rentrerai en taxi."

"Promis ?"

"Promis Mulder." Je le vois sourire enfin et je referme la portière sur cet engagement. J'attends qu'il redémarre pour lui faire un petit signe de la main qu'il me rend sitôt la Taurus insérée dans le trafic new-yorkais.

xxx

15h10,

A la sortie de l'ascenseur au premier sous-sol, je prends à droite pour gagner la morgue comme l'hôtesse d'accueil du centre médical me l'a indiqué. Mais après de longues minutes à déambuler dans des corridors déserts donnant sur des salles en travaux jamais achevés, je me résous à admettre que je suis égarée. Je décide alors de rebrousser chemin vers l'ascenseur et j'arpente d'un pas pressé un long couloir sinistre bordé de murs à la peinture défraîchie et éclairé par de rares néons encore en état. Je suis seule et pourtant j'éprouve l'étrange sensation de ne pas vraiment l'être.

Je passe la main droite derrière le pan de mon manteau et déclipse la languette de l'holster que je porte à la taille sous ma veste. Je sens sous mes doigts la crosse froide mais rassurante de mon Sig Sauer que je maintiens dans son étui de cuir pour le moment. Je poursuis ma route tout en scrutant les alentours, au rythme des battements de mon cœur et du bruit de mes talons sur le sol carrelé. J'arrive enfin au niveau du passage me ramenant vers l'ascenseur mais au moment où je m'engage dans l'ouverture, une créature géante et terrifiante fait son apparition devant moi.

"Aah !"

Malgré mon cri de surprise qui s'apparente à celui d'une fillette, j'ai encore suffisamment de sang-froid pour garder le Sig Sauer fourré dans son holster plutôt que dans le nez du colosse qui me fait face. L'homme doit mesurer plus de deux mètres même sans ses Doc Martens à semelles exagérément compensées. Il porte une tunique bleu-pâle marquée des initiales NYULMC sur la poitrine mais je devine qu'il s'agit d'un gothique au vu de ses longs cheveux couleur jais, son teint blafard et le trait de khôl à ses yeux.

"Bonjour, je suis le Docteur Dana Scully. Je cherche la morgue, j'ai dû…"

"Mike." L'homme me tend sa main que j'empoigne pour le saluer.

"Suivez-moi."

Nous repassons devant l'ascenseur et évidemment nous prenons cette fois-ci à gauche. En chemin, Mike sort un élastique à cheveux pour rassembler sa longue chevelure en queue de cheval et la glisse sous sa tunique.

xxx

15h25,

En entrant dans la salle d'autopsie, je suis accueillie par une jeune femme d'environ vingt-sept ou vingt-huit ans, légèrement enrobée et au visage joufflu qui fait ressortir ses yeux pétillants. Elle porte un filet sur ses cheveux châtains coiffés en chignon et une blouse blanche par-dessus la même tunique bleu-pâle que porte Mike-le-gothique. Je suppose qu'il s'agit de Miriam, l'assistante du défunt docteur Kramps.

"Miriam Addams du bureau du Médecin Expert, enchantée Docteur Scully." Elle me salue d'une poignée de main vigoureuse et d'un large sourire mais je perçois dans ses yeux noisette un peu d'appréhension.

"Enchantée moi de même, Madame Addams." Je lui rends son sourire avec le même entrain. Le premier contact avec un collaborateur conditionne généralement l'ambiance future des relations de travail et j'essaie alors de me montrer plus souriante qu'à mon habitude.

"Vous pouvez m'appeler Miriam, Docteur."

"Et moi Dana." Elle semble surprise par ma proposition et je comprends que Kramps n'avait sûrement pas dû user de la même amabilité avec elle. Satisfaite que le courant passe aussi bien entre nous, je la sens retrouver son assurance et son professionnalisme.

"Mike, vous pouvez préparer le docteur Kramps pour son autopsie pendant que je fais visiter les lieux au docteur Scully ou vous avez besoin de mon aide ?"

"Merci Miriam, ça va aller."

"Suivez-moi Dana, on va faire le tour du propriétaire."

Ma stratégie du sourire pour rendre les échanges professionnels rapidement conviviaux reste efficace. Finalement, il n'y a qu'avec Fox Mulder qu'elle n'ait pas fonctionnée. En repensant à notre première rencontre, avec sa poignée de main hypocrite et ses remarques désobligeantes, je me souviens m'être dite que sitôt l'évaluation du travail de ce personnage prétentieux réalisée, je demanderai à être réaffectée ailleurs.

Miriam m'entraîne jusqu'à l'autre bout de la morgue où une pièce est aménagée en bureau de travail. Un vieil ordinateur qui doit encore tourner sous Windows 2.0 est relié à une imprimante à rouleau perforé. Seuls le téléphone-fax et la cafetière neuve me confirment que nous sommes bien à quelques mois de l'an deux mille.

Juste à proximité de la salle, Miriam me montre l'issue de secours qui donne sur l'escalier menant au parking et qui évite ainsi de repasser par l'ascenseur à l'autre bout du couloir. "Sauf que l'accès n'est possible que dans ce sens", m'explique-t-elle.

La visite se poursuit jusqu'au vestiaire où tout un pan de mur est occupé par des casiers gris faisant face à une rangée de plusieurs bancs de bois. J'en profite pour me débarasser de mon trench coat sur l'un des portes-manteaux muraux fixés juste au-dessus. Une porte de communication permet l'accès aux lavabos et à deux cabines de douche. Miriam me précise qu'une seule fonctionne encore. L'endroit semble vétuste mais propre et je m'étonne auprès de ma jeune collaboratrice qu'un centre hospitalier d'une telle importance n'ait pas fait rénover ces locaux.

"La morgue principale de l'hôpital a été transférée au niveau supérieur il y a trois ans de cela et les anciens locaux dans lesquels nous nous trouvons devaient être transformés en espace de stockage pour les dossiers administratifs et médicaux."

"Oui, j'ai vu en arrivant les pièces en travaux dans l'autre couloir."

"Mike m'a dit que ça risque de rester en l'état avec l'arrivée de l'informatique, les documents sont maintenant numérisés et il n'est plus nécessaire d'augmenter les capacités d'archivage. Et je suppose que ça leur coûte moins cher de garder cette ancienne morgue plutôt que de la détruire."

"En tout cas, c'est pratique pour le FBI de disposer d'une salle d'autopsie à New-York."

"Justement, je voulais vous demander pourquoi le FBI a détaché des légistes de Washington ? D'habitude ici, c'est le bureau du Médecin Expert qui se charge des enquêtes médico-légales.

"L'enquête est sensible et a pris une tournure politique quand l'Attorney Général a demandé qu'elle soit rapidement résolue. Le Directeur veut s'assurer qu'aucun détail ne nous échappe."

"Je peux vous dire que le Médecin Expert n'était pas très content."

"J'imagine mais la découverte de l'empreinte sur Jessica Otis par le Docteur Kramps, nous a donné raison au final."

Myriam acquiesce d'un hochement de tête affirmatif et me ramène dans le vestiaire pour m'ouvrir le casier où sont rangés tuniques, pantalons de travail et autres accessoires de la panoplie du parfait médecin légiste.

"Je vous laisse vous changer, s'il vous manque quelque chose je suis à côté", me dit-elle avec son large sourire en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Je me mets en sous-vêtements puis m'affaire pour revêtir les couleurs et l'uniforme estampillé NYULMC. Je range le reste de mes affaires et mon arme de service dans un casier protégé par un cadenas comme l'exige les règles de sécurité avant de partir rendre les derniers hommages post mortem au docteur Kramps.

xxx

15h40,

Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis de retour dans la salle d'autopsie. Mike a déposé le corps de Kramps sur l'une des deux tables d'examen et Miriam a commencé la prise de photographies.

"Vous n'êtes pas obligée de rester, je peux m'en occuper seule, j'ai mon magnétophone." J'ai repéré la boîte de gants en latex et y recherche ma taille.

"Non, ça ne me pose pas de problème, je le connaissais à peine et nous n'avions pas vraiment sympathisé."

"Entendu. Vous avez une loupe ?"

Miriam en extrait une du casier des accessoires et me la tend. Aussitôt je commence une inspection minutieuse du corps de Kramps à la recherche d'une trace de piqûre. L'exploration complète de l'épiderme de la face antérieure du corps dure près de quinze minutes et au final je ne relève rien de suspect.

"Miriam, vous pouvez m'aider à le retourner ?"

Peter Kramps est un homme d'une stature normale mais par expérience, je sais qu'il est très difficile, voire impossible d'effectuer la manœuvre seule au risque de faire basculer le corps hors de la table. Je me positionne à hauteur des épaules et Miriam au niveau du bassin et coordonne l'opération.

"A trois, un… deux… trois… Aïe ! Aah !" Ma douleur à l'abdomen se réveille suite à l'effort que je viens d'accomplir et pliée en deux je titube jusqu'à un chariot pour m'y agripper.

"Dana ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?" Miriam affolée s'avance vers moi pour comprendre la situation. J'appuie ma main sur mon abdomen pour tenter d'apaiser l'élancement, ma respiration est rapide et je semble presque essoufflée.

"Rien de grave… une élongation… j'ai juste oublié de prendre… mon antalgique à midi."

"Il est où ?"

"Dans la poche de… mon manteau… ibuprofène."

"Venez jusqu'au bureau vous asseoir."

Lentement avec l'aide de ma jeune collègue qui me soutient par la taille, j'arrive jusqu'à la petite pièce que j'ai visitée tout à l'heure. Miriam m'assoit sur une chaise et repart vers le vestiaire. Une trentaine de secondes plus tard, je la vois réapparaître avec un verre d'eau et le flacon de mon médicament.

"J'ai été opérée le mois dernier à l'abdomen, dans cet hôpital d'ailleurs, et je suis encore en convalescence." J'essaie de dédramatiser la situation avant d'avaler mon comprimé sous les yeux inquiets de ma jeune assistante.

"Et on vous a fait reprendre le travail ?" Miriam semble plutôt surprise.

"C'est moi qui ai demandé, ma blessure était guérie. Mais je me suis fait une élongation en me relevant trop vite hier soir."

"Vous avez été blessée ?"

"Par balle, lors de l'arrestation d'un suspect." Je reste vague sur la bavure interne qui a coûté à un jeune agent sa carrière et à moi, presque la vie.

"Oh mon Dieu !"

"C'est de l'histoire ancienne, je vais bien maintenant. Reprenons le travail." Je me relève en serrant les dents et mes doigts sur le verre pour lutter contre la douleur. J'espère que l'ibuprofène va rapidement faire effet.

xxx

18h10,

Mulder sera content, j'ai pris un taxi pour rentrer et pas uniquement pour suivre ses conseils, je suis épuisée. Arrivée dans ma chambre, mon manteau retirée, je m'allonge sur le lit et tente une nouvelle fois de joindre mon partenaire par téléphone. Mes précédentes tentatives ont échoué sur sa messagerie et je crains de n'entendre une fois de plus que la voix de sa boîte vocale.

"Salut Scully." Perdu, cette fois Mulder a décroché.

"Mulder, tu es où ?"

"On vient d'arriver, je suis dans le hall, en bas."

"Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?" J'entends en arrière fond des bruits de voix et je comprends qu'il n'est pas seul.

"J'arrive et je te raconte."

Mulder raccroche et j'en fais tout autant. Je reste immobile de longues minutes sur le lit, mon avant bras posé sur mes yeux jusqu'à ce que j'entende quelques coups secs contre la porte. J'arrive à trouver la force de me relever sans trop de difficulté sous les effets encore actifs de l'antalgique et je vais ouvrir à Mulder. Il a dû repasser par sa chambre, car il est en chemise comme moi et n'a plus sa cravate.

"Tu as l'air fatiguée, Scully."

"C'était une longue journée. David a parlé ?" Je retrouve ma place sur le couvre-lit, en me mettant sur le flanc cette fois pour faire face à Mulder, assis sur le bord de l'autre lit. Nous avons, depuis longtemps, dépassé le stade du conformisme entre nous. Et lui, plus que moi à en juger par ses regards sur le décolleté de mon chemisier que ma position évase davantage.

"Il a nié en bloc, du début à la fin. Son avocat a eu moins de travail qu'un figurant dans un film muet. Si j'ai réussi à le faire craquer, c'est uniquement pour le faire pleurer."

L'image de David en larmes me vient en tête et j'ai soudain de la peine pour lui. "Comment il explique l'empreinte qu'on a retrouvée sur Jessica Otis ?"

"Il ne comprends pas, il affirme qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu comme les autres femmes." Mulder décide d'adopter ma position et allonge ses longues jambes sur l'autre lit, le corps à moitié relevé, appuyé sur ses coudes. "En tout cas, il n'a convaincu personne et le juge l'a placé en détention provisoire au centre fédéral de Brooklyn, histoire qu'il soit un peu plus coopératif."

Je ne sais pas si sa position lui permet d'avoir une vue plus avantageuse sur mon décolleté, mais je m'amuse à le penser. "Tu penses que pour les deux nouvelles femmes c'est lui aussi, Mulder ? Denise était noire et…"

"Je sais ce que tous ces foutus journalistes racontent mais je suis sûr que c'est le même tueur. On tient déjà Marshall pour les trois derniers meurtres, les deux autres sont justes une question de temps."

"Tu as trouvé un lien entre elles et lui ?"

"Non, il n'est pas allé au même lycée mais il a fait partie de l'équipe de basket durant sa scolarité à Trenton et les établissements ont pu se rencontrer lors de tournois. Lorette et Denise faisaient partie de l'équipe de cheerleader de leur lycée. La piste est à creuser, je vais aller faire un tour à Trenton demain avec McKinnon."

Je change un peu de position, et comme par hasard Mulder en fait de même avant de poursuivre : "Halpen, Dallas et Diana vont finir d'interroger les anciens élèves qui collent au profil, mais je suis persuadé qu'ils n'y trouveront pas notre homme."

"Alors c'est David Marshall sans l'ombre d'un doute ?"

"A quelques détails près, il correspond trait pour trait à mon profil. Enfant unique, élevé seul avec sa mère, il a raté son internat de chirurgien pour s'orienter vers la médecine légale. Célibataire, introverti, avec des excès de colère. Sa mère meurt début novembre et il recommence à tuer moins de dix jours après, comme si elle avait été au courant pour les deux premières filles et le contenait." Mulder me regarde longuement et je ne sais pas ce qu'il attend de moi. Une approbation ? "Tu devrais être contente Scully, je m'appuie sur des faits cette fois."

"C'est peut-être ça qui me perturbe, Mulder. Ton intuition masculine me manque."

"Echangeons les rôles alors : que pense l'intuition féminine de Marshall ?"

"Il semble si… si immature, on dirait un petit garçon parfois."

"Un petit garçon dans un corps d'homme."

"Je sais, pourtant je n'aurais pas été étonnée d'apprendre que la seule femme nue qu'il ait jamais touché soit un corps sur une table d'autopsie." Je remets de ma main le col de mon chemisier plus en conformité avec les critères du Bureau et Mulder se redresse pour revenir à sa position assise du début.

"Et c'est avec ce genre de remarque que tu veux me convaincre de son innocence ? C'est justement ce qu'ont dû se dire les filles qu'il a rencontrées sur Internet : un grand benêt à déniaiser. Elles ne se sont pas méfiées, elles se sont peut-être même foutues de lui et il les a frappées et torturées avant de les tuer."

"Tu crois qu'il aurait pu aussi s'attaquer à moi ?" Le souvenir de Donnie Pfaster me revient en mémoire et je lutte pour ne pas me laisser envahir à nouveau par la sensation de vulnérabilité ressentie à l'époque.

"Non, je ne pense pas, il s'est attaqué à des femmes suffisamment loin de chez lui pour ne pas risquer d'être reconnu ou suspecté."

J'acquiesce lentement de la tête en me demandant si Mulder est sincère ou s'il essaie de me rassurer.

"Et Kramps alors ?" Je comprends que mon partenaire a envie de changer de sujet.

"Rien de suspect, la mort naturelle par crise cardiaque semble se confirmer. J'ai quand même demandé une analyse toxicologique. Les résultats sont prévus pour demain en fin d'après-midi, j'en saurai plus alors." Je laisse échapper un bâillement.

"On a prévu de dîner ensemble avec l'équipe, tu veux te joindre à nous ?"

La perspective de me retrouver à table avec Fowley et les autres agents qui se sont moqués de moi lundi matin ne m'enchante guère. "Non, j'ai envie de me coucher tôt, je vais me commander un plat et ça ira."

"Tu es sûre ? Je peux rester avec toi, si tu veux."

"Non, ça a l'air de bien marcher avec les MB et vous avez à parler de l'affaire. Alors ne t'inquiète pas."

"D'accord, mais on sort manger ensemble demain soir, tous les deux ?"

Il existe des instants dans la vie où se présente le choix de poursuivre sa voie ou de prendre une direction qui risque de changer radicalement le cours de son existence. Et j'ai le sentiment de vivre ce moment. Mes suppositions sur une éventuelle relation entre Mulder et Fowley n'ont soudain plus d'importance. De même, la réticence à exposer ma cicatrice aux yeux d'un homme, n'existe plus avec lui parce qu'il en est déjà informé. Alors je me lance, en espérant qu'il ne me rejette pas :

"New-York est une grande ville et je préfèrais un peu d'intimité. Pourquoi pas un repas ici, on commandera au room-service ?"

"Si tu veux, à demain soir alors. Bonne nuit Scully." Mulder se penche vers moi et me donne une bise sur la joue. Il se redresse puis part sans se retourner vers la porte en se cognant l'épaule contre la paroi qui sépare le petit vestibule de la pièce principale.

Il a refermé la porte derrière lui depuis un moment mais je reste sur le lit portant mes doigts à l'endroit où il m'a embrassé et je souris. "Bonne nuit, Mulder."

xxx

A suivre.


	6. A fleur de peau

**Chapitre 6 : A fleur de peau**

xxx

Jeudi 18 février 1999,

11h40,

Après un début de matinée studieux consacré à la rédaction du rapport d'autopsie de Peter Kramps dont les conclusions sont en attente des résultats d'analyses toxicologiques, j'ai préparé mes formalités de retour sur Washington pour demain matin puis, je suis partie courir à City Hall Park.

Outre ma préparation à l'examen de recertification dont l'échéance arrive à grands pas, l'exercice est profitable à la résorption des quelques kilos superflus que j'ai récupérés en échange de la rémission de mon cancer. Je ne me plains pas, mais j'ai atteint l'âge où la vigilance est nécessaire pour garder ma silhouette.

Je manque toujours de rythme et si Mulder n'était pas parti enquêter à Trenton, je lui aurais demandé son aide, comme avec David hier. Le souvenir du jeune homme me revient en mémoire et j'ai encore du mal à imaginer qu'il est l'auteur de ces crimes atroces. Pourtant les preuves sont là, ou plutôt l'unique preuve : l'empreinte de son index retrouvée sur le cou de Jessica Otis. Il y a aussi son profil qui colle en partie à celui que Mulder a fait du tueur, mais jamais un profil n'a constitué une pièce à conviction. Il manque encore le mobile qui relie toutes ces femmes entre elles et c'est ce que Mulder est parti chercher à Trenton. S'il peut prouver que David a connu Lorette Parker et Denise Littlejohn les deux premières victimes, durant ses années de lycée, alors l'enquête sera terminée. Le procureur pourra demander l'inculpation de David Marshall au juge pour les cinq meurtres. Néanmoins, je reste persuadée que cette affaire n'a pas encore livré tous ses secrets.

Je sors du parc au petit trot pour regagner mon hôtel, décidée à aller chercher une partie de la vérité par moi-même.

xxx

14h00,

Je me présente à l'accueil du centre de détention fédéral de Brooklyn avec mon insigne du FBI à la main et demande à parler à David Marshall. Sans me demander plus d'information, l'agent de la réception me fait remplir le registre des visites et appelle un de ses collègues. Quelques instants plus tard, je suis conduite jusqu'à une salle d'interrogatoire où je m'assieds en attendant que David me soit amené. Je ne sais pas vraiment au juste ce que je fais ici, seulement guidée par mon empathie pour le jeune homme. Une partie de moi refuse de croire à sa culpabilité, tandis que l'autre m'énonce les faits tels que Mulder me les a rappelés hier soir et juge mon comportement irrationnel. Mon cerveau gauche, celui de la raison, prend finalement le dessus et je m'apprête à partir prétextant une urgence quand David fait son entrée, accompagné d'un officier du centre. Il est vêtu d'une combinaison orange et une chaîne relie les entraves, fixées à ses chevilles, aux menottes maintenant ses poignets.

"Vous pouvez le libérer." Je m'adresse au garde avec autorité, ce n'est pas une question, c'est une exigence.

"C'est contre le règlement, Madame."

"Je suis armée." Je soulève le pan de ma veste pour lui montrer mon Sig Sauer rangé dans son étui.

Réticent dans un premier temps, le garde s'exécute néanmoins puis fait asseoir David. Celui-ci n'a toujours pas dit un mot.

"Laissez-nous, maintenant." J'use de nouveau du même ton directif et l'officier, sur le point d'objecter à ma requête, se ravise finalement en haussant les épaules.

"Comme vous voulez, appelez quand vous aurez fini." Il me montre un bouton pressoir rouge installé à côté de l'entrée. "Maintenez-le appuyé en cas d'urgence." Il sort et j'entends le verrouillage automatique de la porte s'enclencher derrière lui.

"Comment allez-vous David ?" Je regarde l'homme en face de moi qui semble avoir pris dix ans avec sa face assombrie par les poils de sa barbe naissante et ses yeux rougis par une nuit d'insomnie et de pleurs.

"Merci d'être venue Dana. Je ne sais pas si je peux vous parler… mon avocat… il n'est pas là." David me répond d'une voix faible et baisse le regard vers ses poignets qu'il masse nerveusement.

"Je ne fais pas partie de l'enquête, je suis venue pour vous." Ma voix est douce et je pose la main sur la sienne pour retrouver la connexion entre nos yeux. Il relève la tête et me fixe de son regard pénétrant.

"Vous êtes la partenaire de l'agent Mulder. C'est lui… il vous a dit de venir ?"

"Non, croyez-moi, il ne sait même pas que je suis là. Je veux juste comprendre."

"Comprendre quoi ! Je suis en train de vivre un cauchemar par la faute de votre partenaire ! Je suis innocent !"

De nouveau, je fais face à sa colère mais je garde le même ton posé pour maintenir notre échange. "Pourtant votre empreinte a été trouvée sur Jessica Otis. Vous connaissiez cette jeune femme ?"

"Non… je ne… pas avec des prostituées." Il se met à rougir et baisse encore les yeux pour regarder cette fois mes mains. "Je ne suis pas cet homme, je ne ferai jamais de mal à une femme. Vous me croyez au moins, Dana ?"

Je reste sans dire un mot, attendant qu'il me regarde à nouveau. Ma tactique marche mais je vois alors la peur se dessiner dans ses yeux bleu acier.

"Il y a quelques années, quand vous enseigniez à l'Académie, j'ai… je vous admirais avec votre assurance, votre professionnalisme et moi… j'avais l'impression de passer pour un nul à vos yeux."

"David…"

"Non, laissez-moi finir… Vous représentiez l'agent du FBI parfait, avec votre force de caractère et votre volonté, tout ce que je ne pourrais jamais être. Et puis un matin, on nous a appris ce qu'il vous était arrivé et je me suis mis à pleurer."

Cette fois c'est à mon tour de baisser le regard pour ne pas laisser envahir par mon émotion.

"J'ai prié pour vous, pour qu'on vous trouve saine et sauve. Abigail a pris votre relève mais c'était différent. J'ai alors travailler dur pour que vous soyez fier de moi quand vous reviendriez et si… je voulais que tout ce que vous m'aviez appris continue à travers mon travail. J'ai pris conscience que grâce à mon métier, je pouvais empêcher des gens comme Duane Barry de s'en prendre aux autres, de leur faire du mal. Je suis arrivé où j'en suis grâce à vous, Dana."

"Je ne savais pas David. Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire." Des larmes coulent le long des joues de David et je suis moi-même sur le point de l'imiter.

"Il y a trois ans quand le docteur Kramps est arrivé, j'ai retrouvé un nouveau mentor mais maintenant qu'il est mort… Je n'ai plus que vous, alors ne me laissez pas. Je suis innocent Dana. Je suis innocent c'est la vérité."

"Je ne vous laisserai pas, David. C'est promis." Je ne sais pas pourquoi je dis ça et je me sens soudain mal à l'aise de lui donner de faux espoir. "Je dois partir maintenant. Prenez soin de vous."

Je me lève jusqu'au bouton de signal que j'actionne pour qu'on vienne m'extraire de l'atmosphère tout à coup étouffante de cette pièce. Durant les longues secondes d'attente, je sens, embarrassée, le regard du jeune homme sur moi.

xxx

14h45,

En longeant le couloir vers la sortie, je passe devant la pièce attenante à la salle d'interrogatoire cloisonnée par un miroir sans teint. La porte s'ouvre et une voix familière m'interpelle.

"Ce sont les nouvelles méthodes d'interrogatoire du FBI, agent Scully ?" Diana Fowley me fixe les bras croisés sur sa poitrine comme une institutrice qui surprendrait un élève dans la salle des maîtres. "Que faites-vous là ?"

"Vous devez le savoir agent Fowley, puisque vous m'avez espionnée." Je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser intimider par elle.

"Vous n'avez pas le droit d'interroger Marshall. Vous ne faites pas partie des agents désignés par Skinner pour mener l'enquête."

Si Fowley et moi avons quelque chose en commun, en dehors de Mulder, c'est ce ton cassant dont nous usons pour affirmer notre position et qu'elle est en train d'utiliser en ce moment. Sauf qu'il s'agit d'une tactique réservée aux hommes qui ne reconnaissent pas l'autorité d'une femme, et par définition ça ne prend donc pas avec moi.

"Je ne l'interrogeais pas, je suis venue juste voir comment il allait." Je croise les bras pour imiter sa posture et la toise du regard.

"J'avais pourtant prévenu Fox de ne rien vous dire."

Sa remarque me surprend et je comprends alors qu'hier soir Mulder ne m'a pas tout raconté. Fowley a dû percevoir ma confusion puisque ses yeux s'illuminent et je crois même discerner l'ébauche d'un sourire sur ses lèvres.

"Oh, il ne vous a pas dit que Marshall a demandé à vous parler durant son interrogatoire ?" J'entends la jubilation dans sa voix et je ne sais pas si le ressentiment que j'éprouve à cet instant est dirigé envers elle ou Mulder.

"Non, il a dû oublier." J'essaie de minimiser l'importance de l'omission pour gâcher son plaisir d'avoir réussi à semer la zizanie entre mon partenaire et moi.

"Fox a refusé d'accéder à sa demande et il a exigé que Marshall ne reçoive de visite de personne hormis son avocat tant que l'enquête n'est pas terminée. Et vous, vous avez abusé de vos fonctions pour outrepasser les instructions."

J'acquiesce de la tête pour lui montrer que j'ai entendu mais que je ne m'en soucie guère. "Alors passez-moi les menottes si vous y tenez tant."

"Ce n'est pas devant moi que vous allez devoir en répondre, agent Scully. Je vous mets juste en garde."

Sur ses propos menaçant, je reprends mon chemin vers la sortie et laisse mon badge de visiteur en contre-partie de ma signature qui revendique mon forfait perpétré en ces lieux.

xxx

16h00,

Sur le chemin du retour, j'ai demandé au taxi de me déposer jusqu'à Soho pour y faire quelques achats en vue du dîner avec Mulder. Je n'envisage pas que les choses prennent une tournure plus sérieuse dès ce soir, mais je veux parer à toute éventualité. Un passage à Victoria's Secret pour y prendre une nuisette plus affriolante que mon pyjama et des sous-vêtements plus sexy que les classiques que j'ai emportés en faisant mes bagages à la hâte, est primordial. Je craque également sur une paire d'escarpins à talon en suède beige clair avec une jupe assortie ainsi qu'un décolleté rose en soie. Je m'en sors pour plus de trois cents dollars mais je veux que Mulder remarque l'effort vestimentaire que je fais pour lui.

Quand j'arrive à l'hôtel, il est déjà cinq heures et je me mets à étudier la carte des menus pour trouver le repas idéal pour un rendez-vous à deux, le premier dans son genre depuis sept ans entre mon partenaire et moi. Hormis les hamburgers-frites, les seuls plats améliorés sont constitués de poissons ou alors il y a bien le poulet rôti aux pommes de terres sautées. En me basant sur les préférences culinaires de Mulder, je commande le poulet avec un assortiment de cupcakes en dessert, et une bouteille de Chardonnay de la région, pour sept heures dans ma chambre. Mulder a prévu de me rejoindre vers six heures et demie, ce qui nous le laisse le temps de prendre l'apéritif avec les bouteilles du mini-bar. Il y a de fortes chances que la note de frais soit rejetée par le service comptabilité à mon retour et que je doive m'acquitter des extras sur ma paie mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Je file ensuite à la salle de bains prendre une douche avant de me préparer.

xxx

18h10,

Je me contemple dans le miroir mural de la salle de bains vêtue de la lingerie que je viens de m'acheter. Mon aspect est correct hormis quelques rondeurs à la taille et l'horrible cicatrice qui donne l'impression que je suis affublée de deux nombrils. Je décide de la couvrir par un large pansement couleur chair, pour qu'elle ne m'empêche pas d'aller plus loin avec Mulder même si les options restent limitées pour quelque temps encore.

Je finis de m'habiller, arrange mes cheveux à présent séchés et passe un léger maquillage sur mes yeux et du gloss, assorti à mon décolleté, sur mes lèvres. Je finis de mettre ma deuxième boucle d'oreille quand j'entends frapper à la porte et Mulder s'annoncer. Un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre me confirme qu'il est en avance de dix minutes.

Je pars lui ouvrir le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur battant mais quand je vois son visage tendu et ses sourcils légèrement froncés, je devine qu'il ne baigne pas dans la même ambiance romantique que moi.

"Scully, je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris d'aller voir Marshall ? Et sans son avocat en plus ?" Son accueil est glacial et je n'ai pas besoin de lui demander par qui il a été mis au courant de ma virée de cet après-midi au centre de détention de Brooklyn.

"Si tu rentrais, tout l'étage n'a pas besoin de t'entendre me faire la leçon." Mulder a un caractère fort qui peut rapidement déstabiliser. Je l'ai appris à mes dépens lorsque nous enquêtions sur l'enlèvement de deux jeunes adolescents par Lucas Henry et que Mulder était venu me trouver dans ma chambre pour me reprocher d'avoir cru aux divagations du prétendu médium et condamné à mort Luther Lee Boggs. La mort de mon père m'avait fragilisée et j'avais laissé Mulder prendre l'ascendant sur moi. Mais ce temps est révolu, et je sais que la meilleure défense c'est l'attaque.

"Je ne suis pas là pour 'te faire la leçon' Scully, mais pour te demander à quoi tu joues ? Que lui as-tu dit ?"

"Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile Mulder, Fowley a dû déjà tout te raconter en détail."

"Oh arrête un peu avec Diana ! Si je suis là c'est pour entendre ta version."

"Et tu pourras te forger ton intime conviction ? C'est ça ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a dit mais je suis juste passée le voir pour savoir comment il allait."

"Et pour lui dire que tu crois à son innocence !" De colère, il pose violemment le dossier qu'il tenait à la main sur le dessus du meuble situé en face des deux lits. La photographie de David, à l'âge de dix-sept ou dix-huit ans, s'en échappe et je m'en saisis avant qu'elle ne glisse par terre, pour la reposer sur le dossier. Je constate que les traits de son visage n'ont pas beaucoup changé en treize ans et qu'il arborait déjà le même regard pénétrant.

"Ce n'est pas la vérité. David m'a demandé du soutien car il affirme qu'il n'a rien fait et maintenant que Kramps est mort, il se retrouve seul." Je tente de me justifier mais je me rends compte moi-même de l'incohérence de mes propos.

"Il n'est pas seul, il a un avocat et toi, tu fais partie du camp adverse. Il t'a joué son numéro de charme et tu es tombée le panneau !" Mulder me vocifère dessus comme s'il s'adressait à une gamine irresponsable.

J'ai essayé de rester assez calme jusqu'alors mais cette fois c'en est trop, je hausse le ton à mon tour : "Et si tu m'avais dit qu'il voulait me voir au lieu de me cacher les choses ! J'aurais su à quoi à m'attendre avec lui !"

"Si je ne t'ai rien dit c'est parce que justement je ne voulais pas qu'il te manipule à ton insu. Maintenant y a-t-il des choses que j'ignore et qui se sont passées entre vous à Quantico ?"

"Quoi ? !" Je n'arrive à croire ce qu'il vient de me dire. "Tu me connais suffisamment pour savoir que je ne mêle jamais ma vie privée avec le travail !"

" 'Jamais', Scully ?"

"Jack c'était avant qu'on travaille ensemble, j'étais jeune et ça m'a justement servi de leçon."

"Je ne pensais pas à Jack Willis."

Ed Jerse fait de nouveau irruption entre nous mais je vois dans ses yeux que la colère a laissé place à la tristesse.

"J'ai parfois fait des erreurs et je les ai toujours payé au prix fort. Mais si je suis allée voir David aujourd'hui c'est uniquement parce qu'il reste des zones d'ombre à éclaircir. Il y a déjà eu une erreur judiciaire qui a conduit un homme à se pendre, ne rajoutons pas encore un nouveau drame à cette affaire."

Mulder me regarde longuement puis s'en va vers la fenêtre à l'autre bout de la pièce qui donne sur l'Hudson River et sur les tours du World Trade Center à gauche. Il me tourne le dos mais je sens qu'il est blessé par mon attitude qu'il assimile à de la trahison.

"J'ai retrouvé à Trenton, Paul Bauer, il jouait dans la même équipe de basket que Marshall à l'époque de leurs études au Lycée Fortis. Il m'a confirmé qu'ils avaient rencontré des lycées new-yorkais à plusieurs reprises et que la troisième mi-temps servait généralement à fraterniser avec les cheerleaders de l'équipe adverse."

"Ils ont joué contre le lycée de Lorette et Denise ?"

"D'après les archives de l'établissement, oui deux fois en match aller-retour pour le tournoi des moins de dix-huit ans, en 1986, la deuxième année de lycée pour les deux filles, la troisième pour Marshall. Le lycée de Marshall a perdu les deux rencontres."

Mulder s'est calmé mais il continue à me tourner le dos alors je m'approche de lui et je lui réponds en fixant le panorama à mon tour. "Paul Bauer se souvient des deux filles ?"

"Non, mais il m'a dit qu'il va chercher dans ses anciens albums de photos. Il me rappellera demain. C'est Marshall qui les a tuées, Scully, j'en suis certain." Mulder se retourne enfin vers moi et esquisse un sourire. "Tu es belle ce soir."

Un peu gênée, je rougis en lui rendant son sourire. "Seulement ce soir ?"

"Non… ce n'est pas ce que…"

L'intrépide Fox Mulder est en train de perd ses moyens face à une femme de quinze centimètres plus petite que lui. Je pose un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de bredouiller plus encore. "On prend un verre ?"

"Pour fêter quoi ?"

"Notre réconciliation."

"Scully, j'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention de me soûler pour me faire des trucs bizarres après."

Je lève les yeux au ciel et prends Mulder par la main pour l'amener vers le mini-bar. "Alors je te conseille les bouteilles fermées pour éviter celles avec le rohypnol."

Tête contre tête dans le petit réfrigérateur, nous sommes en train de contempler les différentes mignonnettes d'alcool et les amuse-gueule, lorsqu'on frappe à ma porte.

"Tu as prévu un troisième participant à la soirée ? Si c'est une fille, je suis d'accord."

"Pas à ma connaissance…" Je fixe Mulder d'un regard suspicieux avant de me diriger vers la porte et demander l'identité de notre visiteur.

"C'est Miriam Addams, Dana."

J'ouvre à la jeune femme pour la faire entrer et après de brèves présentations avec Mulder, elle me tend les résultats des analyses toxicologiques du Docteur Kramps.

"Ils n'ont pas l'air bon alors j'ai préféré vous les remettre en mains propres plutôt que de vous les faxer comme il était convenu."

Je scrute rapidement les chiffres et je m'arrête sur la ligne où le taux relevé dans le sang de Kramps dépasse les normes. Je regarde alors la substance concernée et abasourdie, je m'assois sur le bord du lit. "Empoisonnement au cyanure de potassium."

"Quoi !" Mulder me retire la feuille des mains, comme s'il s'estimait plus qualifié que moi pour interpréter les résultats. "KCN, c'est ça ?"

"Oui. C'est cohérent avec l'hypothèse de la crise cardiaque puisque le cyanure de potassium, même en très faible quantité provoque une diminution du métabolisme d'oxydation. Et en fonction de la quantité absorbée et de la stature de la personne, la perte de connaissance peut être soit instantanée ou soit intervenir dans les heures qui suivent, avec coma puis arrêt cardiaque."

"Et s'il n'y a pas perte de connaissance ?" Mulder me pose toujours des questions qui semblent incongrues au premier abord mais parfaitement logiques lorsqu'il m'explique son raisonnement par la suite.

"Alors ça veut dire que la dose n'était pas suffisante et la victime s'en tire avec des maux de têtes et des convulsions, comme pour une intoxication au monoxyde de carbone."

"Donc ça veut dire que son empoisonneur connaissait la dose exacte à utiliser pour le docteur Kramps de manière à ce qu'il meurt dans sa chambre. Je suppose qu'il faut avoir fait des études médicales pour savoir ça." Mulder me regarde mais je vois qu'il réfléchit en même temps. "Mais ça ne colle pas."

"Pourquoi ?" Je sais qu'il pensait à David mais apparemment, il vient de changer d'idée.

"C'est le suspect pour le meurtre des femmes de Long Island ?" Miriam nous montre la photographie de David restée sur le dossier et je lui fais signe du visage que ce n'est pas le moment.

"Oui, pourquoi ?" Mulder est, par contre, intéressé par sa question.

"Parce que je crois l'avoir vu mardi soir, il est venu rendre visite au docteur Kramps à la morgue."

"Mardi soir ? Vous êtes sûre ? Pourquoi vous n'en avez pas parlé ?" Mulder semble incrédule et moi je me mets la tête dans les mains en comprenant qu'elle a sûrement raison.

"Il était habillé comme vous en costume-cravate et semblait bien connaître le docteur Kramps, alors j'ai pensé que c'était un enquêteur de votre équipe." Miriam a la voix qui tremble en se rendant compte qu'elle a omis une information essentielle lors de sa déposition. "Je… je vais avoir des problèmes ?"

"Il était quelle heure Miriam ? Vous vous en souvenez ?" Mulder use de sa voix calme et posée pour la mettre en confiance.

"Je ne sais plus trop, cinq heures, cinq heures et demie, peut-être six-heures moins le quart." J'ai l'impression que la jeune femme est sur le point de fondre en larmes.

"Mais David était à Quantico à cette heure-ci, non ?" Mulder s'est tournée vers moi sans s'attendre à découvrir que je lui ai caché un fait important.

"David est parti pour Trenton en début d'après-midi ce jour-là, il devait signer l'acte de vente de l'appartement de sa mère." Je suis sur le qui-vive en voyant Mulder hocher la tête en signe de négation.

"Et tu pensais me le dire quand ? Trenton est à moins d'heure de New-York." Je sens ses yeux incandescents de braises s'abattre sur moi et par lâcheté mon regard fuit en direction de celui de Miriam pour y chercher un peu de confort. La jeune femme est aussi mal à l'aise que moi.

"Scully ! Je t'ai posé une question !" Mulder se met presque à crier.

Toujours assise sur le lit, je lève finalement les yeux vers lui pour lui répondre. "J'attendais les résultats d'analyses, la mort de Kramps semblait naturelle. Je ne voulais pas qu'on accable David encore plus, ni t'emmener sur une fausse piste."

"Je vois… Merci de votre sollicitude à mon égard, agent Scully." J'ai de nouveau droit à son ton méprisant mais cette fois, je l'ai bien cherché.

Mulder prend son dossier et s'apprête à quitter la pièce alors je me relève doucement pour aller vers lui.

"Où vas-tu ?"

"Interroger ce fils de pute sur son emploi du temps de mardi soir."

"Attends, je viens avec toi."

Je me dirige vers la penderie pour prendre mon manteau mais en passant devant Mulder, celui-ci me lance d'un ton acerbe : "Il n'a pas besoin d'un second avocat, ni d'une nouvelle mère." Puis il ouvre la porte et la claque violemment derrière lui.

xxx

18h50,

Mulder est parti depuis quelques minutes et je reste silencieuse assise sur le lit, une main sur le menton à essayer de comprendre pourquoi j'ai l'impression de tout faire de travers depuis mon retour lundi. Miriam m'observe depuis l'autre côté de la pièce, sans oser me parler, culpabilisant sans doute d'avoir été l'élément déclencheur de ma dispute avec Mulder.

"Ne vous en faites pas, c'est fréquent entre nous. Généralement, ça ne dure pas." J'essaie de la rassurer mais je ne suis pas convaincue moi-même que cette fois-ci, Mulder passe l'éponge facilement.

"Il n'a pas l'air très facile à vivre."

"Oh, il est charmant la plupart du temps, surtout lorsque je suis d'accord avec lui."

"Et ça ne semble pas être le cas, non ?"

"C'est une affaire déjà compliquée qui se complique encore plus. Mulder a établi le profil du tueur qui ne correspond pas tout à fait à David Marshall. J'ai émis des doutes sur sa culpabilité mais les évènements ne jouent pas en ma faveur et par conséquent, Mulder me reproche d'être contre lui."

Des petits coups secs contre la porte annonçant le room-service, interrompent notre discussion. Je me tape la main contre le front en me rappelant l'objectif initial de la soirée : un dîner en tête-à-tête avec mon partenaire.

"Vous avez mangé Miriam ?"

Sans attendre sa réponse j'ouvre la porte au garçon d'étage qui pousse la table roulante recouverte d'une nappe blanche portant les plats et les couverts.

xxx

21h00,

Ce n'est pas exactement le style de dîner que j'espérais pour ma dernière soirée à New-York mais j'avoue qu'être en compagnie de Miriam pour le passer, à la place de me morfondre seule, est appréciable. L'alcool aidant, nous avons rapidement brisé la glace et échangé sur des anecdotes professionnelles sans importance jusqu'au dessert où nous en venons à aborder des aspects plus personnels de nos vies.

Après avoir expliqué pour la sempiternelle fois pourquoi j'ai abandonné mes études de médecine pour intégrer le FBI, j'apprends en retour le parcours peu commun de Miriam pour devenir technicienne en sciences médico-légales. Dès sa première année de lycée, elle a arrêté ses études puis, cumulant les petits boulots sans qualification, elle a alors eu la révélation de ce qu'elle voulait faire grâce au film "Le silence des agneaux."

Je porte mon verre de Chardonnay à la bouche avant de m'exclamer : "Sérieux ? Le film avec Jodie Foster ? Je finissais mes classes à l'Académie lorsqu'il est sorti et je me rappelle que mes frères n'arrêtaient pas de m'appeler 'Clarice'."

Je mets à rire sous les effets désinhibant et entraînant de l'alcool, tandis que Miriam poursuit ses explications dans le même état d'ébriété avancée que moi.

"Ne riez pas ! C'est la vérité, je voulais devenir agent du FBI et je me suis présentée à leur bureau de recrutement de New-York. Le préposé à l'accueil m'a demandé si j'avais des qualifications. Je me rappelle de lui avoir répondu : l'envie de justice et la ténacité."

"'L'envie de justice et la ténacité ? Non, vous ne lui avez pas dit ça ?"

"J'étais jeune, j'avais à peine dix-neuf ans. Evidemment, il m'a répondu que ça ne suffisait pas et que le Bureau recherchait surtout des diplômés en sciences légales. Alors je me suis inscrite aux cours du soir de l'Université de New-York. J'ai mis quatre ans mais j'ai décroché un diplôme en sciences qui m'a permise d'être embauchée au bureau du Médecin Expert."

"Félicitations Miriam, c'est sincère." Je la vois rougir suite à mon compliment.

"Ce n'est pas vraiment la vie trépignante d'agent spécial que j'escomptais, mais je suis contente."

"Ne pensez pas que ce métier est aussi exaltant qu'il n'y paraît. Beaucoup de paperasse, beaucoup de risques et peu de temps pour une vie privée."

"Je… je ne veux pas paraître indiscrète mais vous avez quelqu'un dans votre vie, Dana ?"

Je remarque que Miriam a regardé ma main gauche sans alliance avant de me poser sa question. Je reprends un peu de Chardonnay, avant de lui répondre. "Célibataire professionnelle, mariée au FBI, pour le meilleur et pour le pire." Surtout le pire, en ce qui me concerne.

"Et vous Miriam ?"

"J'ai moi aussi ma carte du club des cœurs solitaires mais j'ai rencontré quelqu'un dernièrement et je crois bien que je suis tombée amoureuse."

"Oh ! Ça s'arrose." Je termine la bouteille en remplissant nos deux verres. "Qui est l'heureux élu ? Mike 'Le Gothique' ?"

"Non, lui c'est vraiment pas mon genre !" Miriam lève son verre pour trinquer avec le mien. "Aux cœurs solitaires !"

"Qu'ils ne le soient plus !" Je lance mon vœu en pensant à Mulder et à moi en espérant que les choses entre nous prennent un jour une autre tournure et je me laisse aller à mon quatrième verre. Je sens que l'alcool a pris possession de mon esprit mais j'ai encore assez de lucidité pour savoir que demain matin je vais payer mes excès. Tout à coup, je me rappelle que j'ai justement un avion à prendre pour huit heures quinze à LaGuardia.

"Miriam, il est presque neuf heures et demie passée, je repars demain pour Washington et je dois me lever tôt."

"Pas de problème, j'ai passé une excellente soirée."

"Moi également. Je vais appeler pour qu'on vienne débarrasser et qu'on vous réserve un taxi." Je me lève et d'un pas chancelant j'essaye d'atteindre le meuble où est posé le téléphone tandis que les murs dansent autour de moi. Je suis sur le point de perdre mon équilibre quand je sens Miriam me retenir par les épaules.

"On dirait qu'il y a du vent dans les voiles, Dana, asseyez-vous avant de tomber."

Miriam me prend la main et me guide jusqu'au bord du lit où nous asseyons toutes les deux.

"Je bois rarement alors je suis très vite soûle."

"Je vois ça." Miriam a un petit gloussement amusé.

"J'ai l'impression de perdre le contrôle et être capable de faire ou dire des choses qu'en temps normal je ne ferais pas." Me viennent alors en tête mes deux pitoyables soirées d'ivresse avec Ed Jerse et Eddy Van Blundht à quelques semaines d'intervalles.

"Ou n'oseriez pas faire ?"

Miriam me fixe de ses yeux profonds et je ne remarque qu'à cet instant qu'elle tient toujours ma main. J'avoue être troublée un moment au point de rester tétanisée lorsqu'elle approche lentement ses lèvres des miennes jusqu'à les effleurer.

"Non !" J'ai un geste de recul de la tête un peu brusque et de nouveau tout tangue autour de moi. Je commence à avoir la nausée. Miriam s'est relevée assez gênée et je la vois se diriger vers la porte. Je suis incapable de me mettre debout au risque de tomber ou me mettre à vomir alors je reste assise à tenter d'expliquer ma réaction un peu excessive.

"Miriam, je suis désolée, je ne suis pas homophobe. J'ai juste été surprise…"

"Non, c'est moi, je n'aurais pas dû. A quoi je pensais ? Une femme comme vous avec moi, petite technicienne avec vingt kilos en trop."

"Non, ça n'a rien à voir. Je ne suis pas attirée par les femmes et si j'ai dit ou fait quelque chose qui a pu vous faire croire que c'était le cas, alors je m'en excuse."

"Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. Adieu Dana et je vous souhaite bon retour sur Washington." Miriam a déjà refermé la porte derrière elle avant que je puisse lui dire à mon tour au revoir.

Lasse et ivre, je m'écroule sur le lit et fixe le faux-plafond où les spots lumineux semblent se dédoubler et se mettre à tournoyer autour de moi. J'appuie sur l'interrupteur positionné à côté du montant du lit et je me retrouve dans la pénombre éclairée par les lumières de New-York. Je ferme les yeux en me promettant de les rouvrir bientôt et j'apprécie la torpeur dans laquelle l'alcool m'a plongé pour atténuer mes remords à l'égard de Mulder et Miriam.

xxx

A suivre.


	7. Le corps révélateur

**Chapitre 7 : Le corps révélateur**

xxx

Vendredi 19 février 1999,

4h40,

Sous le bourdonnement presque imperceptible des néons de la salle d'autopsie, je m'approche du corps dénudé, disposé sur la table d'examen. Une femme au teint blafard habitée par la mort, y est étendue. Par expérience j'estime son âge entre vingt et vingt-ans, même si elle semble en paraître dix ans de plus. Et même si c'est le cas, elle est toujours trop jeune pour se retrouver dans cet endroit lugubre en ma compagnie. Vêtue d'une blouse, de gants de protection, d'un masque facial et d'un bonnet, je me prépare à meurtrir davantage son enveloppe charnelle pour révéler les circonstances de sa fin tragique.

J'inspecte méticuleusement un à un les différents scalpels disposés bien en ordre sur le chariot disposé à côté de moi, à la recherche de la lame adéquate pour réaliser l'incision en Y. Satisfaite du choix de l'instrument, je commence l'entaille de l'épiderme à partir de la clavicule gauche et descends lentement jusqu'au sternum en guidant, de mon index, la lame avec application. Soudain et semblant venir de nulle part, un son sourd et métallique vient troubler la sérénité des lieux.

Surprise, je relève la tête et retiens mon souffle pour écouter si le bruit recommence mais de longues secondes s'écoulent sans autre manifestation sonore. Décidée à ne pas me laisser déconcentrer davantage, je me remets bientôt à ma tâche.

La première incision en diagonale réalisée, je m'apprête à recommencer en partant de la clavicule droite cette fois, lorsque le même bruit se fait entendre à nouveau. Je m'interromps aussitôt et tourne la tête en direction de sa provenance. Mon regard s'arrête sur le mur en inox derrière lequel reposent des corps sans vie, allongés dans leur alcôve de métal.

"Qui est là ?"

Ma voix est légèrement chevrotante sous l'effet des battements de mon cœur qui résonnent dans ma poitrine. Je m'approche alors à pas mesurés vers les casiers de la morgue, avec la conviction que je déraisonne.

"Il y a quelqu'un ?" J'ai conscience de l'absurdité de ma question mais j'ai besoin de me rassurer. Contre toute attente, deux coups secs me répondre.

"Oh mon Dieu !" Stupéfaite et effrayée à la fois, je lâche mon scalpel qui rebondit en petits tintements métalliques contre le carrelage.

Refusant de croire que quelqu'un est enfermé à l'intérieur d'un des compartiments réfrigérés, j'en conclus que ce sinistre tapage ne peut être que le fruit de mon imagination. Je reviens alors vers la table d'autopsie pour reprendre l'examen de la jeune femme en ignorant les coups répétés qui ont repris de plus belle.

Je cherche un autre scalpel en faisant cliqueter les instruments entre eux pour couvrir le bruit incessant, mais sans succès. J'ouvre le robinet installé à l'extrémité de la table pour laisser bruyamment goutter l'eau dans la vasque en inox mais j'entends toujours marteler. Je me mets à chantonner ; je claque mes pas sur le sol carrelé ; j'ajuste l'éclairage au-dessus de la table juste pour faire grincer la suspension articulée ; mais rien n'y fait, le bruit perdure.

Finalement, je repars vers les casiers de stockage, décidée à mettre un terme définitif à cette mauvaise farce.

"Ça suffit ! Arrêtez de taper et montrez-vous !"

"Ouvre-moi !" La voix accompagne sa supplique par des battements frénétiques contre la paroi métallique qui assaillent mes oreilles et me pétrifient d'effroi.

"Ouvre ! Il fait noir et j'ai peur ! Ouvre-moi Dana !" Je reconnais soudain à qui appartient cette voix et je me sens blêmir.

"David ?"

"J'étouffe Dana ! Dépêche-toi !"

Je me ressaisis et entreprends d'ouvrir une à une, les portes des compartiments. J'y découvre, tour à tour, les dépouilles des femmes de Long Island et le cadavre de Kramps. J'arrive enfin à la dernière porte et j'hésite un instant.

"Je manque d'air, libère-moi Dana !" David hurle et tape de toutes ses forces à présent.

Je tire sur la poignée pour actionner le mécanisme d'ouverture de la porte mais celle-ci refuse obstinément de se déverrouiller.

"Je ne peux pas ! La porte est bloquée !" J'ai beau tirer, rien n'y fait.

"Ouvre-moi ou je vais mourir ! Je t'en prie!" Il tape, il tape toujours et encore.

La panique s'empare de moi et je pose mes deux mains sur mes oreilles pour ne plus entendre ce vacarme infernal. Je m'éloigne à reculons jusqu'à heurter la table d'autopsie où est étendu le corps de la jeune femme.

"Trouve la clé."

"Quoi ?" Eberluée je me retourne et vois sa dépouille bouger la tête dans ma direction pour me souffler doucement : "Jo, Jo a la clé."

Je reviens avec précipitation vers les casiers pour trouver celui de Jo. Malheureusement sur les étiquettes d'identification, aucun cadavre ne porte ce nom pendant que la voix continue inlassablement de m'appeler et de te cogner.

"Scully ! Ouvre-moi !"

Mais cette fois ce n'est plus celle de David, c'est la voix de Mulder ! Subitement, l'éclairage de la salle d'autopsie s'éteint et me plonge dans le noir complet.

"Scully ! Réveille-toi ! Scully !"

Mes yeux s'accommodent peu à peu à l'obscurité et je commence à distinguer l'environnement vaguement familier de ma chambre d'hôtel.

xxx

4h50,

J'émerge de mon sommeil et recouvre rapidement mes esprits en comprenant que Mulder est en train de tambouriner à ma porte. Après un rapide coup d'œil sur mon radio-réveil, je m'extirpe du lit à la hâte, au prix d'un intense tiraillement à l'abdomen. Faisant abstraction de la douleur, j'accours jusqu'à la porte pour lui ouvrir, avant de recevoir une plainte de l'hôtel pour tapage nocturne.

"Mulder ?" Je plisse les yeux devant la lumière agressive du couloir si bien que je ne distingue que la silhouette de mon partenaire dans le contre-jour.

"Scully ! Tu as le sommeil lourd ma parole !" Sans plus de cérémonie, Mulder entre dans ma chambre et allume l'interrupteur. "On a un autre corps ! Habille-toi, on y va !"

"Quoi ?" Mon cerveau est encore engourdi de sa torpeur et j'ai du mal à analyser les informations. "Quel corps ?" Je regarde mon partenaire d'un air hébétée : ses cheveux sont en épis, il n'est pas rasé et le nœud de sa cravate est raté.

"Une autre femme, apparemment tuée dans les mêmes circonstances que les trois de Long Island. Tu as dormi habillée, Scully ?"

A sa remarque, je constate qu'effectivement je porte encore mes vêtements d'hier et tandis que je rassemble mes souvenirs de la soirée passée, Mulder planté devant moi, se met à claquer dans ses mains. "Allez, allez, Scully ! On se réveille !"

J'acquiesce de la tête et en mode automatique j'ouvre le placard du vestibule pour y prendre un jeans et un pull. "Ils l'ont découverte sur la plage, elle aussi ?"

"Non dans une décharge, à Kearny dans le New-Jersey."

Je me ravise et repose mes habits sur une étagère. A la place, je récupère, sur le dossier d'une chaise, le pantalon assorti à la veste de tailleur que je portais hier. Même si ce n'est pas la tenue idéale pour se rendre dans une décharge, je préfère garder des vêtements propres pour mon vol de retour. Mulder trépigne sur place et ça commence à m'énerver. Je sors des sous-vêtements du tiroir du meuble du salon et prends la direction la salle de bains quand mon partenaire me bloque alors l'accès.

"Pas de temps pour la douche Scully, tu as cinq minutes."

"Mulder, je veux juste m'habiller… seule."

"Mais fais-le ici, tu n'as plus rien à me cacher maintenant." Me lance-t-il d'un geste agacé de la main.

Cette fois, c'est la remarque de trop.

"Ravie que tu gardes un bon souvenir de l'Antarctique !" Je force le passage en le bousculant pour entrer dans la salle de bains et claque la porte derrière moi.

Je m'habille à la hâte puis jette un œil sur mon apparence : mes cheveux sont en bataille et j'ai la marque de l'oreiller sur une joue. Pour ne rien arranger, je commence à ressentir un début de migraine. Quelques coups de brosse plus tard, j'ai toujours autant l'air de sortir du lit. Résignée, je coiffe mes cheveux en arrière puis les attache avec un élastique.

En sortant, je constate que Mulder m'attends l'air penaud et les lèvres pincées, regrettant sans doute ses paroles maladroites.

"Scully, je suis désolée. Je n'ai jamais voulu te manquer de respect. Tu es ma partenaire et…"

"Un cadavre nous attend, Mulder." Mon ton est sec et professionnel comme si les six dernières années n'avaient jamais existé J'ouvre le mini-bar pour y prendre une petite bouteille d'Evian avant d'enfiler mon manteau. "On peut y aller."

Je sors de la chambre, mon partenaire sur mes talons et jette un œil en direction de l'angle au fond du couloir. "Où sont les autres ?"

"Partis depuis un quart d'heure. On les rejoindra là-bas." Mulder se dirige vers l'ascenseur et je devine qu'il a pris la décision de me conduire sur le lieu du crime contre l'avis de ses nouveaux collègues.

xxx

5h05,

Les rues de Manhattan sont encore fluides à cette heure et nous roulons à bonne allure vers le terminal d'accès au tunnel qui relie la rive continentale. Il tombe une fine bruine et seul le bruissement des essuie-glaces balayant par intermittence le pare-brise vient perturber le silence pesant qui règne dans l'habitacle de la Ford Taurus.

Je jette un œil furtif vers mon partenaire, trop concentré sur sa conduite pour que ce soit réellement le cas. M'ignore-t-il sciemment ou craint-il d'engager la conversation au risque de retrouver l'ambiance tendue de ce matin dans ma chambre ou pire, celle d'hier soir ?

Rien qu'à repenser à la soirée et mes excès d'alcool, le mal de tête qui me tenaille depuis mon lever, semble s'amplifier. Pour me prévenir d'une migraine imminente, je sors un comprimé d'ibuprofène que j'avale avec une gorgée d'eau minérale.

"Je croyais que tu avais fini avec ton traitement ?" Mulder s'adresse à moi sans quitter la route des yeux.

"J'ai un début de migraine et mon abdomen me fait encore mal."

Cette fois, il tourne sa tête vers moi d'un air inquiet. "Depuis quand ça dure ? Tu fais peut-être une infection ? Tu en as fait part au chirurgien ?"

Mulder est passé en un instant en mode anxiogène et je regrette déjà ma confession. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ai parlé de ça. Je n'aime pas être plainte, encore moins par mon partenaire, mais peut-être qu'inconsciemment j'ai besoin de m'assurer que je compte encore pour lui.

"C'est uniquement au niveau des muscles abdominaux. Je me suis froissée le grand droit mardi, ça reste un peu douloureux à l'effort." J'essaie de paraître convaincante concernant mon état de santé, car c'est la vérité.

"J'aurais peut-être dû te laisser dormir, finalement."

"Non, je vais bien."

Nous arrivons à l'entrée du tunnel Lincoln. Bien qu'il n'y ait pas de péage dans ce sens, la circulation est suffisamment ralentie pour permettre à Mulder de s'adresser à moi, yeux dans les yeux.

"Tu n'allais pas si bien que ça dans la suite de Kramps, mercredi."

"C'est vrai, mais tu ne m'as pourtant rien demandé."

"Parce que j'attendais que tu m'expliques de toi-même ton problème."

Gênée, je baisse le regard vers mes mains tenant ma petite bouteille d'Evian et j'essaie de déchiffrer les inscriptions en français pour m'évader de cette conversation.

Nous entrons dans le tunnel creusé sous l'Hudson River et dans l'éclairage blafard de la galerie sous-marine, nous ressemblons à deux spectres égarés dans les ténèbres, à la recherche de leur âme. Les murs que nous nous sommes chacun bâtis pour protéger notre nature profonde n'ont jamais été aussi hauts qu'en cet instant.

"Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu t'éloignes de moi, Scully ?" Mulder regarde droit devant lui. Je ne distingue que le profil de son visage s'illuminer par intermittence, sous l'effet stroboscopique des lampes à vapeur de sodium jaune-orangé disposées à intervalle régulier contre les parois.

Je ne réponds d'abord rien, préférant garder ce que j'ai vraiment sur le cœur : C'est toi justement qui s'éloigne de moi. Tu partages à présent ta confiance avec Diana Fowley alors que c'est justement elle qui t'a écarté des X-Files. Continue à la croire et elle finira par briser notre amitié.

"Je reste ta partenaire Mulder et ton alliée, tant que tu m'accorderas ta confiance."

"Tu l'as, n'en doute pas un instant. Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai besoin de toi, je ne pourrais pas continuer seul au FBI, sans toi à mes côtés."

Nous y revoilà. Six mois ont passé depuis ce fameux soir d'été où Mulder m'a véritablement ouvert son cœur juste avant que je ne défaille et me réveille transie de froid dans une base souterraine en Antarctique. Je n'avais jusqu'alors jamais vraiment su si les vagues réminiscences de cette conversation n'avaient finalement été que le fruit de mon imagination tant son attitude semblait depuis si peu compatible avec l'amorce d'une relation sentimentale entre nous.

A présent, certaine de la réalité du moment que nous avons partagé dans le couloir menant à son appartement, j'ai le cœur plus serré que jamais. Je tourne le regard vers ma vitre pour éviter que l'éclairage artificiel trahisse le scintillement des larmes qui ont envahi mes yeux.

"Scully ?"

"C'est juste mon mal de tête, ça va passer." J'essaie de maîtriser mes émotions pour ne pas me mettre à craquer maintenant.

"On commence à peine les préliminaires d'une conservation normale entre nous. Tu ne comptes pas me faire le coup de la migraine, au moins ?" Me demande alors Mulder avec son habituel humour équivoque si bien que je ne peux m'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire.

"Pourquoi faut-il que tu prennes toujours tout avec dérision ?" J'ai repris le contrôle sur mes émotions et je tourne la tête vers lui en affichant un sourire de circonstance.

"Parce que je préfère te voir sourire. Je n'aime pas qu'on se déchire Scully."

"Alors promets-moi de me garder ta confiance car tu auras toujours la mienne."

Mulder prend une de mes mains et la ramène jusqu'à ses lèvres. "C'est promis." Il scelle son serment en déposant un petit baiser sur mes doigts avant de la reposer doucement.

xxx

5h20,

Nous sortons du tunnel à Weehawken, accueillis par le panneau d'accueil du New-Jersey et dans les premières lueurs de l'aube naissante, nous roulons maintenant en direction de Kearny. Je profite que la tension s'est apaisée entre nous pour questionner Mulder au sujet de l'interrogatoire de David qu'il a mené hier soir. Il reste dans un premier temps silencieux et je crains qu'il refuse à présent d'évoquer les évolutions de l'affaire avec moi.

"Si tu ne veux pas en parler, je..."

"Il a commencé à nier, nous soutenant qu'il n'était pas venu voir Kramps à la morgue, mardi. Mais quand je lui ai dit que Miriam l'avait formellement reconnu, il s'est effondré en pleurs en reconnaissant que c'était bien la vérité. Ce type a vraiment un problème." Mulder tourne la tête pour observer ma réaction suite à sa remarque.

Je garde un visage impassible et neutre pour lui prouver que je suis capable de rester objective malgré ce qu'il m'a dit hier soir. "Le poison, c'était lui ? Il a avoué ?"

"Non, tu penses bien. Il est suffisamment intelligent pour lâcher un morceau de vérité lorsqu'il se retrouve acculé à ses mensonges, sans se compromettre totalement."

"Pourquoi a-t-il commencé par nier alors ?"

"Il a essayé de nous faire avaler qu'il était passé voir Kramps pour lui annoncer la vente de son appartement et lui demander conseil pour gérer le service en son absence. En apprenant son décès dès le lendemain, il a eu peur d'être aussi soupçonné pour son meurtre. D'où la raison, selon lui de ne pas avoir évoquer sa venue à New-York la veille, lors de son audition mercredi."

"C'est plausible, vu les circonstances."

"Pas vraiment, je te rappelle que jusqu'à ce que les résultats d'analyses prouvent le contraire, la mort de Peter Kramps était présumée naturelle. Ça confirme bien que Marshall savait déjà que Kramps avait été empoisonné. Normal, puisqu'il en était l'auteur."

"Et quel en serait le mobile ?"

De nouveau, il me regarde mais d'un air agacé cette fois, à en juger par le mouvement de ses sourcils. "Quand Kramps a découvert l'empreinte de son index sur le cou de Jessica Otis, Marshall s'est mis à paniquer car il savait que ses empreintes figuraient au fichier fédéral. Alors sa seule solution pour s'en sortir, était de le tuer pour l'empêcher de nous communiquer sa découverte."

"Sauf que l'empreinte vous avait déjà été transmise."

"Sauf qu'il ne le savait pas." Mulder s'est engagé dans une joute intellectuelle avec moi et je sais pertinemment que le combat n'est pas équitable puisqu'il possède déjà une longueur d'avance sur l'enquête. Néanmoins, je continue à jouer mon rôle en mettant à l'épreuve ses hypothèses pour vérifier leur validité.

"Et il décide de le tuer en l'empoisonnant au cyanure de potassium ? C'est loin d'être le moyen le plus évident si le meurtre n'est pas prémédité. Pourquoi ne pas avoir plutôt utiliser une arme blanche ou un revolver ?"

"Pas mal, Docteur Watson." Mulder a compris mon jeu et se détend enfin. Il pioche dans sa poche de son manteau une graine de tournesol et l'écrase entre ses dents avant de poursuivre. "Lorsque Marshall appelle Kramps pour l'informer que la vente de l'appartement s'est conclue, Kramps lui fait part de la découverte de l'empreinte. Marshall décide alors de se rendre à New-York et pendant le trajet, il échafaude un stratagème pour se débarrasser de lui."

"Comment s'y prend-t-il ?"

"Selon ton rapport d'autopsie, le corps ne présente aucune marque de piqûre mais son estomac contient des restes d'une pâtisserie et du café. Un avis Scully?"

"Le cyanure de potassium a une odeur d'amande, en verser dans le café, c'est trop flagrant pour que la victime ne s'en rende pas compte. Je le mettrais plutôt dans la pâtisserie et si je peux, je la choisis à la praline pour que le goût soit totalement indétectable."

"Parfois, tu me fais peur." Mulder reprend une autre graine de tournesol et je remarque qu'il la sent avant de la porter à sa bouche.

"Je vais demander une analyse complémentaire pour les résidus gastriques et on sera fixé."

"Ça ne sera pas utile : muffin chocolat-praliné." Cette fois, c'est moi qui regarde Mulder en fronçant les sourcils.

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je le sais car hier soir Marshall nous a expliqué qu'il considérait Kramps comme un père et qu'il lui avait même apporté des muffins à son parfum préféré, chocolat-praliné. Finalement, il a voulu jouer au plus malin pour nous convaincre qu'il était incapable d'un tel acte et cet idiot s'est trahi lui-même."

Je vois mon collègue affiché un large sourire et je reconnais qu'il peut être satisfait de lui.

Il a vu juste dès le départ concernant David Marshall tandis que je me suis laissée aveugler par mon empathie pour mon ancien stagiaire. Une nouvelle fois, je fais le constat amer que je me suis laissée influencer par mes émotions, une preuve de plus du changement qui s'est opéré en moi en quelques années.

"Je me demande ce qui a été le plus dur à trouver pour lui à New-York : le muffin chocolat-praliné ou le cyanure de potassium ?" S'interroge Mulder sur le ton de boutade mais j'ai dû mal à partager sa bonne humeur retrouvée.

Froide, hautaine et distante, voilà comment on me qualifiait à mes débuts au FBI, et ce, à juste titre. Jeune femme évoluant dans un univers traditionnellement réservé aux hommes, je m'étais forgée une carapace pour empêcher toute réaction émotionnelle de transparaître ou de m'atteindre pour prouver que j'étais tout aussi capable que mes collègues masculins. Bien sûr, sous la pression, mon armure se fendillait parfois comme lors de ma première enquête avec Mulder à cause de ces satanés moustiques ou à la mort de mon père.

Au final, j'avais toujours réussi à colmater rapidement les brèches pour emprisonner ce que je considère comme ma principale faiblesse jusqu'à ce que mon destin croise celui de Duane Barry.

"Tu sais qu'on en fait aussi aux graines de tournesol?"

"Hum ?" Plongée dans la réminiscence de mon 'abduction', pour employer le terme de Mulder, j'écoute d'une oreille distraite ce qu'il me raconte.

"Des muffins. J'y ai goûté une fois, pas terrible."

Terrible, comme toutes ces choses qu'on m'a fait subir et qui m'ont irrémédiablement changée. Je ne parle pas uniquement des conséquences physiologiques à la base de nombreuses souffrances personnelles, mais des séquelles psychologiques qui demeurent et qui parfois altèrent mon jugement ou ma raison.

"Mais les meilleurs, ce sont ceux aux cornichons. Pas vrai ?"

"Si…"

"La Terre à Scully. Tu es avec moi ?"

"Désolée, j'ai dû m'assoupir." Je me redresse sur mon siège et laisse échapper un long bâillement.

xxx

5h40,

Après quelques détours hasardeux dans les rues de Kearny, Mulder, sur mes conseils, consent à appeler McKinnon pour nous diriger. Grâce à ses indications, nous parvenons enfin à l'entrée du site de la décharge publique où l'agent spécial nous attend en compagnie de plusieurs officiers de police.

Quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, à l'intérieur de l'enceinte, Mulder immobilise le véhicule à côté d'une Crown Victoria rouge matador appartenant sans doute au Bureau. En sortant de la Taurus, nous sommes assaillis par l'odeur âcre et nauséabonde de la matière organique en décomposition.

"Eau-de-New-York, ça change du fumier." Mulder grimace du nez en agitant la main devant lui. "Tu crois qu'ils vendent des pince-nez à la boutique de souvenirs ?"

"Je vais avoir l'odeur dans les narines toute la journée, c'est pire qu'après une autopsie." Je retire mon manteau pour le déposer sur mon siège malgré la température extérieure qui ne doit pas dépasser 5°C. Néanmoins, il ne pleut plus.

"Il fait un froid de canard Scully, tu veux tomber malade ?"

"J'ai un avion à prendre dans quelques heures et je ne tiens pas à incommoder les autres passagers avec cette puanteur." Je récupère mon téléphone, mon badge et un sachet de gants en latex que je range dans les poches de ma veste.

"Il y a des chances que tu le reportes, une autopsie t'attend."

"Je ne suis pas certaine d'être accréditée pour la réaliser. Skinner m'a envoyée pour faire celle de Kramps et je te rappelle que je ne fais pas partie de l'enquête."

"Si, tu es ma consultante technique en homicide criminel." Mulder retire à son tour son manteau et me le tend. "Prends le mien."

"Non, ça va aller."

Mulder n'insiste pas et dépose, à son tour, son pardessus dans le véhicule tandis que Timothy McKinnon arrive à notre hauteur. Il me salue d'un simple signe de tête, que je lui retourne, avant de s'adresser à Mulder.

"D'après le gérant de la décharge, le corps de la femme a été découvert dans le secteur nord-est en début de nuit quand les premiers camions de la collecte de New-York sont venus décharger leur benne."

"On sait depuis combien de temps elle s'y trouve ?"

"Le gérant m'affirme que le secteur de déchargement est vérifié avant que les camions ne déversent leur contenu comme le prévoit la réglementation."

Mulder et moi regardons l'agent McKinnon avec étonnement.

"C'est une procédure pour éviter que des produits toxiques ou des cadavres soient dissimulés sous l'amoncellement des ordures. Les aires de dépôt changent tous les jours pour procéder au tri des déchets dans les jours suivants." Nous explique-t-il alors.

"Qui oserait encore douter de l'utilité de suivre les procédures, après ça ?" Mulder se tourne vers moi et je lève les yeux au ciel.

"Le précédemment déchargement dans ce secteur remonte à lundi matin et le tri s'est fini mardi dans l'après-midi."

"Son corps a donc pu y être déposée juste après. Si tu nous amenais jusqu'à là-bas, Tim."

"Suivez-moi."

Nous avançons dans le froid matinal en suivant une allée surplombée de collines de déchets au-dessus desquelles une colonie de goélands virevoltent et tentent de s'arracher leur butin dans des cris stridents. Des insectes volant et rampant commencent également à reprendre possession des lieux après la trêve nocturne. A quelques mètres devant nous, la traversée soudaine d'un rat énorme poursuivi par un chat à la queue coupée, me fait tressaillir.

"Un véritable écosystème s'est constitué au cœur de ces immondices !" Je me frictionne les bras pour me réchauffer mais aussi pour m'assurer qu'aucune bestiole volante ne s'est posée sur moi.

"L'avenir de la planète, Scully. Nous foulons peut-être le nouveau jardin d'Eden. Plus besoin de se laver, de mettre du déodorant ou de se parfumer. L'Homme sera enfin libéré de la vanité grâce à la société de consommation. Quelle ironie de la nature !"

Je laisse Mulder à ses réflexions philosophico-masturbatoires et interroge McKinnon pour savoir comment un cadavre a-t-il pu être transporté depuis l'entrée dans un site gardé sans que personne ne le remarque ?

"L'aire de dépôt de la collecte se trouve à l'extrémité de la décharge et on a découvert, aux alentours, le grillage de la clôture sectionné."

A une cinquantaine de mètres devant nous, nous apercevons le fourgon du Coroner à proximité duquel se tient un groupe de policiers en uniforme et d'agents en tenue civil. Je reconnais la silhouette familière de l'agent Fowley qui s'en dégage pour venir à notre rencontre.

"Agent Scully." M'accueille-t-elle avec une politesse forcée dans la voix.

"Agent Fowley." Je réponds à son salut hypocrite d'un ton qui n'est pas de nature à réchauffer la température ambiante. Elle se détourne rapidement de moi pour s'entretenir avec mon partenaire.

"Fox, je peux te dire un mot ?" Curieusement, Fowley est plus piquante avec lui, révélant une tension évidente entre eux. Cela explique certainement pourquoi Mulder a préféré appeler McKinnon tout à l'heure pour le guider jusqu'à la décharge.

"Je t'écoute."

"En privé."

"Tu peux parler devant Scully, on gagnera du temps." Il jette un œil vers moi mais je ne laisse rien transparaître sur mon visage.

"C'est personnel et confidentiel." Rageusement, Fowley agrippe Mulder par le bras et l'éloigne de quelques pas pour pouvoir causer seul à seul avec lui.

Je reste en retrait, laissant le rôle de l'hystérique à Fowley, tandis que McKinnon part rejoindre le groupe de policiers. Je tends l'oreille pour essayer d'écouter ce que Fowley lui raconte et bien qu'elle s'exprime à voix basse, des bribes de leur conversation me parviennent. Surtout lorsqu'elle s'énerve et hausse le ton. J'apprends ainsi qu'elle a appelé Skinner pour une raison qui m'est liée sans que j'en entende davantage et qu'elle reproche à Mulder de ne pas avoir tenu informé le directeur adjoint de quelque chose..

Mon téléphone portable se met à sonner et je m'éloigne suffisamment de Fowley et Mulder pour répondre à l'appel. Si je peux les entendre, la réciproque est forcément possible. Sur l'écran digital s'affiche le nom de Walter Skinner. Justement quand on parle du loup...

"C'est l'agent Scully, Monsieur." J'aperçois Fowley repartir en direction des autres agents et fais alors signe à Mulder de s'approcher.

"Agent Scully, où vous trouvez-vous ?"

"Dans une décharge du New-Jersey avec l'agent Mulder où un sixième corps vient d'être découvert." Même si je ne suis pas censée me trouver là, je préfère lui dire la vérité. D'abord, je mens très mal, ensuite, je suis certaine que Fowley l'a déjà mis au courant."

"En d'autres termes, vous participez à une enquête de terrain."

"Je sais que j'ai une restriction médicale qui me l'interdit mais…"

"Je l'ai justement devant les yeux. 'Apte à la reprise de travail avec les réserves suivantes : les activités d'investigations sur le terrain restent proscrites une semaine supplémentaire.' Le certificat a été établi jeudi dernier, théoriquement la restriction est donc levée à partir d'aujourd'hui. Mais physiquement, comment vous sentez-vous agent Scully ?"

"Je vais bien, Monsieur. Croyez-moi."

"Dans ce cas, votre retour sur Washington est reporté. Vous réaliserez l'autopsie de la victime."

"Entendu Monsieur."

"Une autre chose agent Scully. J'ai appris par l'agent Fowley que vous vous étiez rendue hier au centre de détention interroger David Marshall."

La garce ! Je me mords la joue intérieure pour garder mon calme en tentant de me justifier auprès de mon supérieur. "Ce n'était pas exactement un interrogatoire, je suis passée le voir pour…"

Skinner m'interrompt alors sèchement. "Ecoutez-moi attentivement Scully, le Directeur nous a donné cinq jours pour résoudre l'affaire et nous sommes à l'échéance. Nous avons un suspect et suffisamment de preuves pour le faire condamner. Maintenant, si toute l'enquête est réduite à néant pour un vice de procédure lié à votre visite en l'absence de son avocat, inutile d'imaginer encore un avenir pour vous au FBI ! Pas même une mutation pour Anchorage ! Et vous serez inculpée pour entrave à l'action judiciaire."

"Je regrette sincèrement, Monsieur. Je reconnais ne pas avoir mesuré l'incidence de mon acte." Je n'en mène vraiment pas large en cet instant. Mes oreilles bourdonnent, je sens mon estomac se contracter nerveusement et je flageole sur mes genoux.

"J'attends que vous retrouviez votre professionnalisme rapidement, Scully. Ne me faites pas regretter ma décision de vous intégrer à l'équipe."

Quand Skinner m'annonce que je fais désormais partie des enquêteurs, je sens le mal-être qui m'étreigne, s'atténuer légèrement.

"Si Mulder est à vos côtés, passez-le-moi, j'ai aussi deux mots à lui dire."

"Oui. Et merci Monsieur." Je tends mon cellulaire à Mulder en pinçant les lèvres pour le prévenir de l'humeur du directeur adjoint.

"Mulder. Oui… Je sais mais… Non, rien d'important pour l'enquête, je ne pense pas… Je lui ai dit et on s'est expliqué… Ça ne se reproduira plus… Depuis mardi au moins… Pas encore, j'ai justement emmené Scully pour avoir une datation précise… Je sais ce que ça voudra dire, mais c'est peu probable… C'est une bonne décision… J'y veillerai Monsieur."

Mulder se déconnecte et se tourne vers moi avec le sourire aux lèvres en me rendant mon téléphone.

"Bienvenue dans l'équipe, je n'ai plus à te faire passer pour ma muse inspiratrice pour justifier ta présence avec nous." Comme à son habitude, Mulder use de son ironie absurde pour dissimuler sa joie de retrouver officiellement notre partenariat.

"Je croyais que j'étais ta consultante en homicide criminel ?"

"Les deux ne sont pas incompatibles, la preuve : Yoko Ono."

Je lui flanque une petite claque derrière la tête en réponse à ses taquineries. "Au lieu de raconter des idioties, dis-moi plutôt ce que t'a dit Skinner."

"Qu'il n'était pas ravi d'apprendre que je t'avais couverte en ne lui faisant pas part de ta visite à Marshall, dans mon rapport d'hier soir."

"J'ai eu droit aussi à ses remontrances. Désolée pour t'avoir causé ses ennuis mais merci quand même."

"Je te valais bien ça pour les autres fois où c'est toi qui m'as couvert."

"Et on est loin d'être quitte. Quoi d'autre ?"

"Rien d'important. Allons voir le corps avant que le Coroner ne l'emporte."

Mulder pose sa main au bas de mes reins pour m'accompagner jusqu'au lieu de découverte de la sixième victime.

xxx

5h50,

Un drap blanc protège le corps étendu au milieu des immondices. Affublée de mes gants en latex je m'abaisse pour soulever la toile de coton protectrice et découvrir la dépouille dénudée semblable à un pantin désarticulé jetée parmi les détritus. Je remarque que ses cheveux sont auburn, d'un roux plus prononcé que le mien mais de longueur semblable. Je préfère ne pas m'attarder sur cette similitude, les détails de l'affaire sont déjà suffisamment difficiles à supporter.

Son bras droit est fléchi et ramène sa main au-dessus de l'épaule tandis que l'autre longe son flanc gauche. Sa tête repose sur le côté laissant apparaître distinctement les marques de strangulation sur le cou. L'intégralité de sa peau est couverte des traces de brûlures provoquées par un agent corrosif. Je suppose qu'il s'agit d'hypochlorite de sodium comme pour les autres victimes. Des insectes parasites courent sur la surface de son corps mais hormis des griffures et des traces de morsure sur ses doigts et ses orteils, son cadavre n'a pas subi encore d'importantes attaques de prédateurs. Je soulève son bras droit et doucement, j'essaie de le déplier pour évaluer la rigidité cadavérique.

La livor mortis qui violace toute la face postérieure de son corps m'indique que son décès remonte à plus de douze heures au minimum. Des marques moins prononcées sur le haut des bras et sur l'extérieur de ses cuisses montrent que la victime était positionnée contre deux parois durant les heures qui ont suivi sa mort.

"Ça semble être le même modus operandi que pour les trois autres femmes de Long Island." Je suis obligée de lever complètement ma tête pour m'adresser à Mulder qui se tient debout à côté des quatre autres agents fédéraux et des deux officiers de police. "La victime a été étranglée puis certainement plongée dans une baignoire contenant un produit corrosif pour éliminer toute trace d'indice. Reste à confirmer par l'autopsie qu'il s'agit là aussi d'eau de javel et surtout si la victime a subi le même type de violences sexuelles que les autres."

"Tu peux savoir à quand remonte sa mort ?"

"C'est difficile à estimer précisément mais je peux te donner une fourchette de temps : entre douze et quarante-huit heures."

"Votre estimation est à revoir, agent Scully." Fowley ne prend pas la peine de masquer son animosité à mon égard pour m'asséner sa remarque.

"Et pourquoi donc, agent Fowley ?" Je me relève et la regarde avec défiance dans les yeux.

"Le Coroner pense justement que le décès remonte à plus de quarante-huit heures."

Je me tourne vers le seul homme en costume-cravate en dehors des agents spéciaux, en supposant qu'il s'agit du Coroner. L'homme, aux cheveux grisonnants, semble suffisamment âgé pour posséder une bonne expérience dans ce domaine. "La rigor mortis est encore présente, les quarante-huit heures post-mortem ne sont donc pas encore passées."

"Madame, je serais d'accord avec vous si nous étions au printemps." Le Coroner s'adresse à moi avec calme et déférence. "J'ai le relevé des températures de ces derniers jours, elles n'ont pas dépassé les 7°C en journée et avoisinaient le zéro la nuit. Dans ces conditions, vous devez majorer la datation initiale d'un coefficient 1,2 voir 1,3. Je pense que soixante heures est une estimation raisonnable d'après les premiers signes de putréfaction. Regardez."

L'homme s'approche de la dépouille et tend son doigt au niveau de la fosse iliaque droite où apparaît une tache de couleur verte presque imperceptible dans l'aurore naissante.

"Je suis d'accord avec vous, la putréfaction a commencé mais rien ne dit que cette femme a été déposée ici depuis plusieurs jours. Dans ce cas, vous ne pouvez appliquer de coefficient de majoration."

"Qui vous dit que ce n'est pas le cas ?" De nouveau, Fowley remet en doute mes compétences médico-légales devant tout le monde.

"Les chairs ne présentent pas de dégradations majeures liées aux prédateurs. Si le corps était là depuis plusieurs jours, les rongeurs auraient arraché ses doigts et les oiseaux attaqués ses yeux pour crever la cornée et boire le liquide de l'œil." Je vois les deux policiers porter la main à leur bouche et s'éloigner à grands pas.

"Vous oubliez que cette femme a été trempée dans de l'eau de javel, agent Scully. Ça explique certainement pourquoi les rats et les mouettes n'ont pas trouvé le festin à leur goût."

Lasse d'être contredite systématiquement par Fowley, je retire mes gants comprenant qu'il est inutile de poursuivre cet examen initial en sa présence. "Il existe une méthode de datation basée sur le dosage en potassium de l'humeur vitrée. Je ferai un prélèvement pour l'envoyer au laboratoire et on sera fixé."

"Et quand aurons-nous les résultats ?"

"D'ici vingt-quatre heures."

"Si vous avez du temps à perdre…"

Je fixe froidement Fowley du regard. "La recherche de la vérité n'est jamais une perte de temps."

"Je vais vous dire ce que vous cherchez vraiment agent Scully : vous voulez prouver que cette femme a été tuée après l'arrestation de Marshall parce que vous ne pouvez pas admettre qu'il ait violé et tué ces femmes. Et je sais pourquoi."

"Ah oui ? Alors éclairez-moi." Les bras croisés contre la poitrine, je me poste à quelques mètres devant elle pour lui montrer qu'elle ne m'intimide pas.

"D'après le profil que Mulder a fait du tueur, si l'homme ne pénètre pas ses victimes avec son pénis, c'est parce qu'il souffre d'impuissance. Sauf que les faits ont démontré depuis, que ce profil est inexact sur de nombreux aspects."

Perplexe, je regarde Mulder qui semble tout aussi déconcerté que moi. "J'avoue que j'ai du mal à vous suivre, agent Fowley."

"L'empreinte de David Marshall a été retrouvée sur le cou d'une des femmes et pourtant son dossier médical ne mentionne aucun trouble d'ordre sexuel chez lui. Mais, je ne vous apprends rien, n'est-ce pas ?"

Suite à sa remarque insidieuse, je sens la colère monter en moi.

"Maintenant, ma question est la suivante agent Scully : cherchez-vous à disculper Marshall à tout prix parce que votre conviction est fondée sur le profil erroné de Mulder ou parce le suspect et vous êtes amants ?"

Je m'avance vers elle d'un pas menaçant qui oblige Mulder à s'interposer entre nous.

"Scully, calme-toi." Mulder pose sa main au-dessus de ma poitrine pour m'empêcher d'approcher davantage.

"Qu'elle retire avant ce qu'elle vient de dire !"

"Certainement pas après ce que j'ai vu hier à la prison." Continue-t-elle à me provoquer.

Décidée à lui faire ravaler son rictus, je tente de forcer le barrage constitué par le corps de mon collègue mais celui-ci m'enserre alors avec ses bras pour entraver mes mouvements.

"Mulder ! Lâche-moi !" Je me débats pour me libérer de son emprise mais sans succès.

"Scully ! Arrête ça ne sert à rien ! Tu vas te faire mal." Mulder tente de me raisonner mais je ne l'entends plus, prise dans ma fureur.

"Arrête de la protéger Fox ! Tu ne vois pas ce qu'elle essaie de faire ? Apporter à la défense un élément à décharge !"

"Diana ! N'en rajoute pas !" Lui crie Mulder tandis qu'il redouble d'effort pour me maintenir à distance de Fowley.

"Je ne la laisserai pas compromettre toute l'enquête pour sauver son petit ami à mon détriment !"

"De quoi tu parles Diana ? On est tous concernés par cette affaire ?"

"Skinner vient de me nommer agent en charge de l'unité. J'ai désormais la responsabilité de conduire l'enquête à son terme pour que Marshall passe devant le Grand Jury pour les sept meurtres qu'il a commis."

Cette déclaration inattendue de sa part me fige de stupéfaction dans les bras de Mulder.

"Comment ça, tu es l'agent en charge ?" Mulder est tout aussi étonnée que moi d'apprendre cette nouvelle.

"Tu peux remercier ta collègue, Fox. En contrepartie de son intégration dans l'équipe, Skinner m'a confié la direction des investigations, sinon j'aurais refusé." Fowley me regarde alors et je me dégage des bras de mon collègue. "En conséquence, agent Scully vos conclusions de l'autopsie devront m'être soumises pour validation avant transmission au procureur."

"Comme vous voulez, agent Fowley. Mais n'attendez pas de moi un rapport de complaisance."

"Tant qu'il n'est complaisant pour la défense, ça m'ira. Je vous garantis agent Scully que ne vous n'arriverez pas à mettre davantage la merde dans cette affaire."

Comme un signe du ciel, une mouette criaille et défèque sa fiente qui atterrit sur son épaule éclaboussant son visage et ses cheveux. Fowley pousse d'abord un cri de surprise puis d'écœurement en découvrant la nature du résidu blanchâtre qui macule son manteau et sa joue. Je regarde avec amusement l'agent Marcus Dallas sortir son mouchoir pour lui venir en aide et laver l'affront que vient de lui infliger, le palmipède marin.

xxx

A suivre.


	8. Diabolus ex machina

**Chapitre 8 : Diabolus ex machina**

xxx

Vendredi 19 février 1999,

6h15,

Dans la pénombre du matin glacial, je regarde le Coroner et ses deux employés finir le relevé des empreintes digitales du corps de la victime retrouvée dans la décharge. Par derrière moi, j'entends Fowley organiser les opérations à venir avec les agents de l'unité dont elle a désormais le commandement :

"Dallas, vous demandez toutes les bandes vidéo de surveillance du site depuis lundi matin et vous les visionnez sur place. McKinnon avec la photo de la victime, vous allez au siège du site de rencontre en ligne vérifier dans leur fichier si elle y est inscrite, elle aussi. Et si c'est le cas, je veux savoir depuis quand, la date et l'heure de sa dernière connexion et les adresses IP de tous ceux qui l'ont contacté."

"On va encore tomber sur des IP de cybercafé."

"Comme ça, je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquer votre programme de l'après-midi, McKinnon !"

Fowley est d'une humeur exécrable depuis que la mouette a déféqué sur elle et pendant que le corps de la victime est rangé dans une housse à cadavre, j'inspecte les volatiles qui tournoient dans le ciel en prenant garde à ne pas me retrouver au-dessous. Avec ma malchance habituelle, ce n'est pas sur l'épaule que je risque de recevoir leur fiente.

"Halpen, vous allez au service d'identification et vous demandez une recherche d'empreinte en urgence."

"Et s'ils ne veulent pas ? La dernière fois, ils nous ont rétorqué qu'ils avaient eux aussi des priorités."

"Vous leur dites que vous venez de ma part et que cette affaire c'est la priorité numéro un du FBI !"

Que Fowley peut m'exaspérer avec ces faux airs à la John Edgar Hoover.

"Pendant ce temps, Mulder et moi on repart à Brooklyn interroger Marshall. Tout le monde a compris ce qu'il avait à faire ? Dallas et Halpen, j'attends un premier rapport pour midi. McKinnon…"

Bien sûr, pas un mot sur mon rôle, aussi, lorsque le fourgon du Coroner démarre, je repars en direction du parking de l'entrée préférant attendre Mulder à la voiture. J'ai parcouru à peine une vingtaine de mètres que j'entends déjà mon collègue revenir vers moi à grande foulée.

"Scully attends ! J'ai les clés."

Je m'arrête pour le laisser revenir jusqu'à ma hauteur avant de reprendre ma marche.

"Tu sais que faire bande à part, n'est pas la meilleure façon de s'intégrer à une équipe déjà composée ?"

"Lâche-moi un peu avec les conseils 'comment se faire des amis'. Je n'ai rien à faire dans une unité dirigée par Fowley."

"C'est d'être commandée par une femme, qui te dérange Scully ? Tu sais qu'il y en a de plus en plus au FBI et crois-moi, même des compétentes !"

Piquée au vif par sa remarque, je m'arrête alors et me tourne vers lui, mains sur les hanches pour lui répondre : "Ce n'est pas le fait qu'elle soit une femme, c'est sa manière d'agir que je ne supporte pas. Tu as entendu ce qu'elle a osé me dire tout à l'heure ?"

"J'avoue que je n'ai pas non plus compris ta réaction."

"Je n'ai pas couché avec David Marshall ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je le répète ?"

"La façon dont tu t'es énervée a justement produit l'effet inverse." Mulder me fait signe de la main pour que je le laisse poursuivre. "Et au fond, où était le problème ? Tu n'avais qu'à lui répondre qu'elle se trompait et c'était tout."

"Elle aurait continué avec ses insinuations !"

"C'est si terrible que ça, qu'on pense que tu peux avoir une relation avec un homme ?"

Je hoche la tête d'agacement. "C'est facile pour toi de dire ça. Si un homme a des conquêtes au travail, on ne trouve rien à redire, bien au contraire. Mais pour une femme ça génère automatiquement des préjugés négatifs."

"Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a pas autre chose, derrière ? Lié justement à toute cette affaire ?"

Je le regarde en levant les sourcils jusqu'au front. "Explique-toi, je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux me dire."

"Je te parle de ton rapport au… aux relations intimes."

"Au sexe ? Parle-moi directement Mulder, si tu comptes me psychanalyser." Il commence lui aussi à sérieusement m'exapérer.

"Comme tu veux Scully. A quand remonte la dernière fois où tu as eu une relation sexuelle ?"

Si je me sens mes joues rougir, c'est uniquement de colère. "Comme si tu ne le savais pas !"

"Je veux dire hors état d'ébriété et sous influence de LSD ?"

J'ai en face de moi l'arrogant Mulder que tout le Bureau déteste alors j'essaie de retrouver mon calme pour ne pas entrer dans son jeu. "Relis plus attentivement le rapport la prochaine fois, c'était de l'ergot de seigle."

"La précision était nécessaire, merci Docteur Scully. Alors ?" Mulder me fixe bras croisés bien décidé à parvenir à ses fins.

"C'est personnel et ça ne te regarde pas ! Est-ce que je me permets de te poser ce genre de question, d'abord ?"

"Vas-y pose-la-moi, justement ! Tu en meurs d'envie depuis que Diana Fowley est revenue."

"Va te faire voir !" Je reprends ma marche, et pour la deuxième fois depuis mon réveil, j'ai les larmes qui me viennent aux yeux à cause de mon partenaire et ami. Ils sont ensemble, ils sont ensemble ! J'en étais sûre !

"Je vais répondre à la question à ta place puisque tu ne veux pas le faire." Mulder est revenu à côté de moi mais je l'ignore, les yeux baissés sur le chemin en terre. "Ça remonte à plus de quatre ans, avant ton enlèvement."

"Quel est le rapport ?" Je lui abois pratiquement dessus pour le dissuader de poursuivre sur ce sujet interdit.

"J'ai vu ta réaction sur l'affaire Pfaster à l'époque. Tu avais changé, plus vulnérable, plus incertaine. Je pensais que c'était le contrecoup de ton abduction et du coma mais je viens de comprendre qu'en fait, c'était en rapport avec la nature des crimes." Mulder est obligé de se mettre devant moi et de marcher à reculons en baissant la tête pour attraper mon regard. "Et aujourd'hui ça recommence, pas vrai ? Tu te retrouves de nouveau confronté à ton passé, parce que tu n'as toujours rien réglé Scully, tu reste dans le déni de ce qu'il t'est arrivé !"

"Parce que je ne me souviens de rien !" Je crie presque pour qu'il se taise enfin.

"Tu n'en as pas souvenir mais tu sais ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Et surtout comment ils l'ont fait."

Je fais encore quelques pas jusqu'à me mettre complètement à pleurer avant de retourner brusquement ma colère contre Mulder. "Comment oses-tu !" Je me mets à asséner sa poitrine de coups de poing pour lui faire aussi mal que ses paroles. Mais comme il ne m'oppose aucune résistance, je finis par m'arrêter. Je me blottis alors dans ses bras pour évacuer le reste de ma rage dans mes sanglots. "Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu me fais ça, Mulder ?"

"Ça fait plus de quatre ans que tu refoules ta colère, il est temps que ça sorte et tu te libères de tes démons. Tu es humaine, Scully, tu as droit d'avoir une vie, d'être heureuse, au lieu de te renfermer comme tu le fais."

"Non, ça n'a rien à voir…" Ma joue posée contre sa poitrine, j'entends les lourds battements d'un cœur qui n'a toujours pas compris qu'il est la cause et le remède à ma solitude.

"Tu ne changeras pas ce qui est arrivé alors commence par l'accepter et tu pourras aller de l'avant." Me murmure Mulder à l'oreille d'une voix douce et calme pour m'apaiser.

"Serre-moi… Serre-moi fort, Mulder." Je le sens répondre à ma demande et la chaleur de son corps contre le mien, m'apporte le réconfort dont j'ai besoin pour surmonter ma détresse.

"C'est à l'avenir que tu dois penser, à ta vie, Scully. Mais il faut déjà faire la paix avec ton passé." Je sens sa main caresser mes cheveux et je ferme les yeux pour profiter pleinement de cet instant de tendresse partagée. "Tu ferais peut-être mieux de rentrer à Washington."

"Non, ma place est ici. J'ai une autopsie qui m'attend." Toujours abritée dans ses bras, je me suis maintenant calmée et j'ai arrêté de pleurer.

"Tu n'as rien à prouver. Et surtout pas à moi."

"Arrête de me voir comme une victime. Je suis avant tout ta partenaire, Mulder."

"Je sais, mais je veux que tu comprennes que je suis là aussi pour t'aider à surmonter tes peurs et tes angoisses."

"Je ne veux pas non plus que tu joues au psy avec moi."

"Celle-là, je te la ressortirai quand tu voudras me prendre ma température."

Je me mets à rire doucement en me dégageant lentement de son corps chaleureux. "Je ne veux pas paraître faible à tes yeux."

"Je te promets de pas te juger si tu t'ouvrais un peu plus à moi, Scully." Mulder me pose un petit baiser sur le front et essuie de ses pouces, les dernières larmes sur mes joues.

Accolés tendrement l'un à l'autre, nous finissons les derniers mètres qui nous séparent de la Taurus en silence. Mulder déverrouille le véhicule pour récupérer son manteau sur le siège arrière puis me tend les clés.

"Tu ne rentres pas avec moi ?" Je ne prends pas la peine de lui masquer ma déception.

"Non, je vais revenir au Bureau avec l'équipe car je pars aussitôt avec Diana à Brooklyn, voir Marshall."

J'acquiesce de la tête et m'installe au volant. Mulder se penche alors vers moi avant que je ferme la portière.

"Ça va aller, Scully ?" Il me fixe de ses yeux de chien battu avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de prévenance à mon égard.

"Oui, je vais bien." Lui dis-je en ajustant le siège à ma taille puis attachant ma ceinture de sécurité.

"Je sais que je ne te ferai pas changer d'avis sur Diana, mais calme un peu le jeu avec elle."

Je tourne le démarreur pour mettre le moteur en marche et pousse un long soupir en guise de réponse.

"On a peut-être une chance de revenir au X-Files grâce à elle."

Surprise, je me tourne vers Mulder et de mon regard, je lui demande de s'expliquer.

"Elle m'a dit qu'elle prépare un rapport mettant en évidence les incompétences de Spender pour demander sa mutation dans un autre secteur. Elle envisage de nous récupérer avec elle aux X-Files."

"Mulder, même si elle y parvient, je ne pense pas qu'elle souhaitera travailler avec moi."

"Je mettrai cette condition à mon retour."

"Non, je sais ce que les X-Files représentent pour toi et je ne veux pas être un obstacle."

"C'est ça ou rien. Crois-moi Scully, je ne te laisserai pas tomber."

Je hoche la tête et serre les lèvres à la recherche des mots justes pour lui faire comprendre que je ne travaillerai jamais avec Fowley. "Ne laisse pas passer l'opportunité de revenir aux X-Files Mulder, par pour moi. Une place de médecin-chef à Quantico est désormais vacante…"

Je crois voir des larmes dans les yeux de mon collègue alors je lui fais signe de lâcher ma portière pour la refermer. Réticent, il s'exécute finalement en acquiesçant d'un petit signe du menton.

En quittant le parking, mes yeux croisent les siens dans le rétroviseur intérieur. Je reconnais alors le même regard empli de doutes et de questions à mon sujet qu'il arborait dans la salle d'interrogatoire de Billy Miles, à l'issue de notre toute première enquête.

xxx

7h05,

En entrant la salle d'autopsie déserte et froide, je constate que je suis arrivée la première. Je profite de mon avance pour passer au vestiaire et me débarrasser de mes vêtements imprégnés de l'immonde puanteur de la décharge. A côté, l'odeur de détergent industriel de la tunique et du pantalon en coton que j'enfile à la hâte passe pour un agréable parfum de lessive commerciale.

Je glisse mon téléphone dans une poche du pantalon et mon dictaphone dans l'autre avant de ranger mon Sig Sauer et mon manteau en laine dans un casier protégé par un cadenas à code. J'emballe le reste de mes affaires malodorantes dans un grand sac en plastique et termine ma préparation en revêtant une blouse jetable, par l'avant. Les mains dans le dos à nouer les cordons du vêtement de protection, j'entends alors le fracas d'un brancard mobile franchir les portes battantes de l'entrée de la morgue. Je sors du vestiaire et je me retrouve soudain nez à torse avec l'imposant Mike-le-Gothique.

"On vous cherche Doc."

"Mike !" J'esquisse un léger sursaut de saisissement à sa vue avant de me retrouver ma contenance. De longs cheveux jais encerclent son visage d'une blancheur sinistre accentuée par le maquillage noir de ses yeux et de ses lèvres. Je remarque qu'il a poussé la coquetterie jusqu'au vernissage de ses ongles dans sa couleur favorite. Je ne sais comment il arrive à les garder aussi longs sans les casser. En comparaison, les miens ressemblent à ceux d'une écolière.

"Je finissais de me préparer." Je ne m'attarde pas et file en direction des deux assistants du Coroner que j'ai vu tout à l'heure à la décharge.

"Désolé pour le retard Docteur, on s'est perdu dans les couloirs du sous-sol." M'explique le plus âgé des deux, qui porte ses cheveux blonds rabattus sur le dessus du crâne pour masquer une calvitie naissante. "On est tombé sur ce type qui nous ramené jusqu'ici." Ajoute-t-il à voix basse en désignant d'un hochement de tête suspicieux, l'inquiétant colosse, à quelques mètres de nous.

"J'ai eu le même problème la dernière fois, l'hôtesse d'accueil doit confondre sa gauche et sa droite."

J'observe le Gothique affairé à passer une paire de gants de protection en grommelant contre la piètre qualité du latex après avoir déchiré un gant en l'enfilant. Je lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Je m'apprête à lui lancer une réflexion sur la longueur de ses ongles quand l'un des assistants du Coroner m'interpelle :

"Comment voulez-vous qu'on vous dispose le corps, Docteur ?"

J'abandonne Marylin Manson à ses déboires vestimentaires pour en revenir à des préoccupations plus importantes. "Sur le ventre, s'il vous plaît."

A l'ouverture du zip de la housse à cadavre, l'odeur pestilentielle qui s'en échappe me donne immédiatement le haut-le-cœur. Je relève le masque facial que je porte autour du cou, pour le positionner sur mon nez et ma bouche. Aux visages grimaçant de dégoût des deux assistants, je constate que je ne suis pas la seule à me trouver au bord de la nausée. Seul Mike reste impassible, occupé à présent, à préparer les instruments nécessaires à l'examen post-mortem.

En attendant que les effluves insupportables de la décharge se dissipent par l'action du système de ventilation automatique de la morgue, je m'éloigne vers la paillasse du grand évier en inox accolé au mur. Du container en plastique posé dessus, j'extirpe deux paires de gants de protection, puis les enfilent l'une sur l'autre pendant que le corps de la victime est amené jusqu'à la table d'autopsie.

"Elle a un tatouage derrière le mollet, Docteur." M'annonce le plus jeune des employés.

Je m'approche du cadavre de la jeune femme pour prendre connaissance du symbole musical de la clef de sol tatouée à l'encre noire. Une clef de sol… De vagues souvenirs de mon rêve de la nuit dernière me reviennent peu à peu en mémoire. Une clef... La clé. 'Trouve la clé.'

"Jo a la clé…"

"Qui est Jo?"

Perdue dans mes pensées à tenter de me remémorer ce rêve étrange dont les images s'évanouissent aussitôt qu'il me semble les saisir, je ne prête pas attention à la question qu'une voix lointaine vient de me poser.

"Docteur ? Vous allez bien ?"

Je me ressaisis et aperçois les trois hommes qui me regardent d'un air interloqué. "L'un de vous se prénomme Jo ?"

Les deux employés se regardent d'un air dubitatif avant de me répondre d'un signe de négation de la tête.

"Laissez tomber. Mike vous pouvez me passer l'instantané ? Je vais prendre des clichés."

Mike me tend l'appareil photo mais je remarque aussitôt en l'allumant qu'il ne comporte plus de film. "Vide."

"Je vais vous chercher une pellicule, Doc." Aussitôt Mike sorti de la salle, les deux collaborateurs du Coroner se tournent simultanément vers moi.

"Il est assez particulier, non ?" Me demande le futur chauve.

Je réponds d'un hochement d'épaule d'indifférence même si au fond de moi je suis du même avis que lui.

"On va devoir repartir. Ça va aller, Docteur ?" S'enquiert le plus jeune et je comprends que sa question n'a rien d'une banale formule de politesse.

Je fais un signe de tête affirmatif et confiant. Je signe le procès-verbal attestant du bon déroulé des opérations d'acheminement du corps de Jane Doe NJ-990206, puis les raccompagne jusqu'à la sortie.

Mike n'est pas encore revenu quand je commence les prélèvements de l'orifice anal à l'aide d'un écouvillon. Je place l'échantillon de cellules ainsi récolté dans une enveloppe de papier prévue à cet effet. Puis, j'allume mon dictaphone et le pose sur le chariot de desserte avant de débuter l'examen externe.

"La victime est positionnée sur le ventre. La peau de sa face postérieure présente des brûlures causées par un agent corrosif depuis la plante des pieds jusqu'aux omoplates. De nombreux hématomes sont visibles sur les membres supérieurs et inférieurs ainsi que de multiples lésions de défense. Des traces de ligatures sont présentes au niveau des deux poignets. D'après l'épaisseur des marques et les blessures de la chair, il semblerait qu'elle ait été entravée par une lanière ou une ceinture, peut-être en cuir."

J'interromps mon enregistrement pour prélever des tissus épithéliaux sur les deux poignets, puis réenclenche le dictaphone.

"Son rectum présente les mêmes traces de violences relevées chez les autres victimes. Un objet à lame tranchante semble y avoir été introduit provoquant une hémorragie importante de l'anoderme distal du canal anal. Une importante quantité de sang coagulé au niveau du sphincter montre que la victime était encore en vie lorsqu'elle..."

Je m'interromps un court instant à l'entrée de Mike dans la pièce.

"C'est la dernière !" M'annonce-t-il triomphant en brandissant la boîte en carton.

"La victime était encore vivante au moment du viol." J'arrête l'enregistrement et tends le Polaroid pour que Mike y mette les recharges. Je m'attèle ensuite à la prise de clichés en commençant par le tatouage à sa cheville gauche pour remonter ensuite jusqu'à la nuque.

"Vous avez encore besoin de moi, Doc ? On m'attend en haut ?"

"J'ai terminé l'examen de la face postérieure. Pouvez-vous juste la retourner sur le dos avant de partir ?"

En quelques secondes, Mike exécute la manœuvre avec l'habilité et la force d'un homme rompu à ce genre d'exercice. Il passe ses bras puissants sous le corps frêle de la femme pour le soulever et le basculer contre son torse massif afin de le retourner. Délicatement, il le fait ensuite glisser depuis ses avant-bras jusqu'au plateau en inox. La méthode n'est pas très orthodoxe mais je reconnais qu'elle est rapide et efficace.

"Ça ira, Doc ? Je m'occuperai du rangement et du nettoyage tout à l'heure."

"Merci Mike. Je pense que j'aurais fini…" Je jette un œil à ma montre. "Revenez en milieu de matinée."

D'un hochement de tête, il prend congé de moi et je me retrouve de nouveau seule dans la salle d'autopsie, éprouvant une étrange sensation de déjà-vu. Je regarde le corps de la jeune femme étendue devant moi en repensant à mon étrange rêve. Je ne crois pas aux prémonitions oniriques, et quand bien même, aurais-je pu seulement empêcher ce qu'il est arrivé à cette femme ? ' Jo a la clé.' Cette phrase énigmatique résonne dans ma tête. Se prénommerait-elle finalement Joannie ou Joana ? Pour l'instant, elle s'appelle juste Jane Doe. JD. JO, des initiales ? Je secoue la tête pour reprendre mes esprits et me remettre à mon travail.

xxx

9h25,

Avec application, je termine la dernière suture de l'abdomen du cadavre et place un drap blanc au-dessus de son corps meurtri par l'autopsie que je viens de réaliser. Je fixe à son gros orteil l'étiquette d'identification provisoire et je peux retirer ma blouse jetable et mes gants ensanglantés pour les jeter ensuite dans la poubelle prévue à la collecte des déchets hospitaliers. Je rassemble les différents échantillons que j'ai soigneusement étiquetés au fur et à mesure de mes prélèvements et les range dans une enveloppe destinée au laboratoire scientifique du FBI.

Je termine en classant les photographies et mes cassettes audio dans une pochette cartonnée à rabats pour les ramener jusqu'à mon hôtel. J'ai déjà en tête les conclusions de l'autopsie que je viens de pratiquer : viol par sodomie à l'aide d'un objet tranchant, absence de violences sexuelles par voie vaginale et mort par asphyxie suite à constriction transversale manuelle de la trachée.

Je pars en direction des casiers de la morgue apposer une vignette sur la porte d'un compartiment vide destiné à accueillir la dépouille de Jane Doe. La première rangée est à présent totalement occupée par les six précédents cadavres, aussi j'accole l'étiquette juste au-dessus du casier où repose toujours le corps de Jessica Otis, la première victime découverte.

Jessica Otis. JO. "Jo !" Je viens enfin de déchiffrer l'énigme de mon rêve. J'enfile à la hâte une nouvelle paire de gants puis ouvre la porte du compartiment de la jeune femme.

Je tire le plateau coulissant jusqu'à son extrémité et soulève le drap de protection pour découvrir ses mollets. Comme je m'y attendais, l'état du corps, soumis aux intempéries et en cours de putréfaction est très dégradé. Je n'ai pas souvenir n'avoir lu dans son rapport d'autopsie qu'elle arborait un tatouage et j'en ai bientôt la confirmation de mes propres yeux.

Je remets la toile de coton en place mais hormis la satisfaction de constater que ce rêve n'avait rien de divinatoire, je me sens pourtant frustrée. J'ai trouvé la clé, qui était Jo et pourtant je n'en sais toujours pas plus. De nature rationnelle, j'aborde généralement avec scepticisme tout ce qui touche au paranormal, au désespoir de mon collègue Mulder, à une exception près : la communication avec les morts.

Je ne sais pas si c'est lié à ma foi catholique ou à la particularité de mon premier métier de médecin légiste mais j'ai suffisamment vécu d'expérience de contact avec des êtres défunts, pour être convaincue de cette réalité. Cela a commencé à la mort de mon père, puis avec Melissa, ma fille Emily et même avec des victimes d'homicide que je ne connaissais pas. Je n'en ai jamais parlé à quiconque sauf une fois à Mulder sans toutefois lui exposer l'ampleur du phénomène. Je pense qu'il serait stupéfait de découvrir que sa cartésienne de partenaire est autant familière des manifestations de l'au-delà, au point d'ouvrir un troisième X-files à mon nom.

C'est ainsi la raison pour laquelle je suis persuadée que le message du rêve de la nuit dernière n'a rien d'anodin. Il faut seulement que je trouve sa signification : quelle est la clé que Jessica possède ? Soudain, la révélation que j'attendais s'offre à moi comme une évidence :

"L'empreinte !" M'écris-je en me précipitant pour soulever le drap qui recouvre le visage de

Jessica Otis, la seule victime qui porte dans sa chair l'empreinte digitale qui a permis d'identifier David Marshall comme le principal suspect de tous ces meurtres atroces.

Je grimace à la vue du spectacle d'horreur qui s'offre à moi. J'ai encore en mémoire le visage de la jolie femme blonde au regard triste sur la photographie accompagnant le dossier d'enquête et pourtant, je ne parviens pas à la reconnaître. Les ravages de la mort et des prédateurs l'ont défigurée atrocement lui retirant toute son humanité et sa beauté.

Je me penche vers elle pour observer les marques de strangulation violacée qu'elle porte autour du cou sans pourtant y déceler de traces digitales. Je sais que le médecin légiste qui avait procédé à la première autopsie n'en avait pas trouvé, jusqu'à la découverte de Kramps. Je tourne précautionneusement sa tête sur un côté pour regarder attentivement sa nuque. Au commencement de l'implantation du cuir chevelu, ses cheveux ont été rasés pour faire apparaître de fines striures, des dermatoglyphes.

Je dois reconnaître que le docteur Kramps, malgré son attitude envers ses collaborateurs, était un expert dans sa discipline. Je ne suis pas certaine que j'aurais moi-même pu déceler l'empreinte si j'avais procédé à l'examen à sa place. Toutefois, je suis surprise par l'apparence de celle-ci, l'impression a été altérée par les cheveux de la nuque et seuls quelques sillons sont visibles. Je me rappelle que Mulder m'avait parlé d'une empreinte suffisamment nette et précise pour confondre David, aussi je retourne la tête de l'autre côté à la recherche d'une marque plus précise.

xxx

9h50,

Avec la fraîcheur qui règne dans la salle, je regrette de m'être débarrassée de ma blouse jetable tout à l'heure. Je ne porte plus qu'une simple tunique en coton à manche courte, et je commence à grelotter. Immobile devant la hotte aspirante avec mon masque de protection sur le visage, j'attends que la fumigation par cyanoacrylate, un composée de la super glu, agisse sur les substances que j'ai prélevées sur la nuque de la victime à l'aide d'une bande adhésive. Ce procédé ingénieux et bon marché permet de révéler les empreintes digitales latentes par réaction chimique entre les vapeurs de la colle chauffée à ébullition et les acides aminés laissés par les glandes sudoripares sur les crêtes papillaires des doigts.

Après une dizaine de minutes, je constate que le résultat est tel que je l'avais prévu : aucune empreinte n'est apparue. L'exposition du corps aux embruns maritimes et au sable, a nettoyé la peau de toutes substances biologiques exogènes, rendant le procédé de fumigation inefficace.

Mesurant les conséquences de ma découverte, je me dirige, tremblante de froid et de fébrilité, vers le bureau installé au fond de la salle. Je retire mon masque et sors mon téléphone pour appeler Mulder, qui doit maintenant être rentré de Brooklyn. Pendant les longues secondes d'attente ponctuées par les tonalités de la sonnerie, j'enfile une blouse de travail trop grande pour moi, que j'ai trouvé suspendue au porte-manteau de la pièce et appartenant sans doute au docteur Kramps. Enfin, Mulder décroche :

"Scullly ?"

Je m'assieds dans le fauteuil face au bureau en contreplaqué et j'inspire profondément avant de lui répondre. "Mulder, je viens de faire une découverte importante."

"Tu as trouvé quelque chose à l'autopsie ?"

"Non, il s'agit de l'empreinte relevée sur Jessica Otis. Il y a un problème." Je sors de la poche avant de ma tunique le cliché de l'empreinte que j'ai réalisé avec l'instantané et le pose devant moi.

Un long silence s'ensuit alors avant d'entendre la réaction de mon partenaire. "Explique-toi."

Son ton cassant est révélateur de la tension qui l'habite après l'l'interrogatoire de David qui n'a certainement rien dû donner, et pour cause. "L'empreinte est partielle et altérée. Les dermatoglyphes sont à peine visibles."

A l'autre bout de la ligne, j'entends Mulder appeler Halpen pour qu'il lui apporte le dossier de Jessica Otis, puis il reprend la communication. "Tu es sûre ?"

"Crois-moi Mulder. Certaine."

Mulder a dû poser son téléphone car je ne perçois plus que des voix lointaines baignées dans une agitation soudaine.

"Agent Scully, c'est l'agent Fowley. Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?"

Fowley vient de prendre le téléphone de mon partenaire et au son de sa voix, je perçois de l'agacement et surtout de l'hostilité à mon égard. Je puise dans mon fort intérieur pour garder mon calme en lui expliquant ma découverte : "J'ai des doutes concernant l'empreinte qui figure au rapport d'enquête. Celle qui se trouve sur la nuque de Jessica Otis est incomplète et les dessins des sillons sont altérés."

Je prépare déjà mes arguments en prévision de sa réaction mais contre toute attente, elle se montre alors mesurée dans sa réponse : "J'ai l'empreinte relevée par le docteur Kramps devant les yeux, le dactylogramme est entier et plutôt net."

"Quel est le motif ? J'ai des boucles."

"Des boucles aussi, à droite."

Je regarde attentivement la photographie, les sillons ne sont pas suffisamment visibles pour affirmer avec certitude que les boucles sont orientées vers la gauche. "A gauche, mais je n'en suis pas absolument certaine."

J'entends bruisser des papiers puis la voix de Fowley s'adressant de nouveau à moi : "Je viens de comparer la signature de Kramps qui figure sur la pièce à conviction avec celle de ses rapports d'autopsie. Elles sont semblables."

"Elle a pu être imitée ?"

"Et par qui ?"

"Peut-être quelqu'un qui travaille au FBI à New-York. Je me rappelle que Mulder avait justement émis l'hypothèse dans son profil que le tueur puisse être un policier." Je m'étonne moi-même de la sérénité dont je fais preuve pour rester factuelle face à sa mauvaise foi.

"Ça fait beaucoup de suppositions agent Scully." Fowley vient de reprendre son ton méprisant avec moi et je sens l'énervement me gagner peu à peu.

"Quel est le support de l'empreinte ?"

"Une bande adhésive, où voulez-vous en venir ?"

"C'est impossible, ça nécessite un procédé de fumigation par la cyanoacrylate et je viens justement de procéder à cette technique sans résultat." Je hausse légèrement la voix. Reste calme Dana, reste calme.

"Peut-être que le docteur Kramps la maîtrisait mieux que vous, agent Scully."

J'agrippe de ma main gauche l'accoudoir du fauteuil en serrant de toutes mes forces pour tenter d'évacuer ma colère. "Ecoutez agent Fowley, faxez-moi cette empreinte pour que je la compare avec celle que je viens de relever et nous serons fixées !" Elle est finalement parvenue à me mettre hors de moi.

"Pourquoi ne pas faire l'inverse, si vous êtes si sûre de vous ?"

"Parce que je n'ai qu'un vieil ordinateur à ma disposition dont je doute qu'il soit connecté à l'Internet !" Je me tourne vers l'antiquité qui trône sur une table adjacente au bureau. "Et en plus, je n'ai pas de scanner à ma disposition. Maintenant, ou vous me faxer cette empreinte ou j'en réfère au directeur adjoint Skinner !"

Je l'entends soupirer bruyamment. "Donnez-moi le numéro de votre fax."

Je me lève en direction de l'appareil et lui indique le numéro inscrit sur l'étiquette collée dessus.

"Je vous l'envoie d'ici cinq minutes. Dès réception, vous me rappelez impérativement, c'est clair agent Scully ?" Son ton est désormais impérieux et menaçant.

"Très clair agent Fowley." Je suis aussi acerbe qu'elle et j'appuie aussitôt sur le bouton de déconnexion de mon téléphone cellulaire.

"Pétasse !" Je suis persuadée qu'elle vient de me lancer la même injure et que désormais je peux également faire une croix sur les X-Files. Mais Dieu que ça fait du bien !

xxx

A suivre.


	9. Fiat lux

**Chapitre 9 : Fiat lux**

_**Ce chapitre est le fruit d'une collaboration fantastique avec mon bêta reader **_**Noisette**_**. Elle m'a gentiment proposé son aide et j'ai tellement abusé de son immense talent que ce chapitre et le suivant sont devenus une véritable œuvre à quatre mains : j'érigeais les murs, la charpente et les cloisons tandis qu'elle s'occupait de la décoration intérieure. **_

_**Encore un très grand merci du fond du cœur **_**Noisette**_** !**_

**Noisette**_** est également un auteur de fanfictions sur X-Files aux thèmes originaux. Elle publie sous le pseudo de **_**Frenchnuts**_** et je vous conseille de jeter un œil sur ses créations de qualité.  
><strong>_

xxx

Vendredi 19 février 1999,  
>10h10,<p>

Plantée bras croisés devant le fax, j'attends la transmission du dactylogramme figurant au dossier d'enquête. Je tapote des doigts sur ma manche pour contenir mon impatience et sursaute brusquement à la sonnerie de mon téléphone mobile. Je sors l'appareil de ma poche pour découvrir un texto de Fowley m'enjoignant de la rappeler immédiatement. Tandis que j'enregistre à la hâte son numéro et son nom dans le répertoire de mes correspondants, le signal sonore du fax annonce l'arrivée de la télécopie tant attendue.

La retranscription achevée, je découvre malheureusement que l'image n'est pas d'une résolution suffisante pour permettre une comparaison fiable avec l'empreinte que j'ai photographiée sur le cou de Jessica Otis. L'oreille collée sur mon cellulaire, j'appréhende déjà la nouvelle salve de sarcasmes à laquelle je vais être exposée. Fowley décroche enfin :

"C'est Scully, je viens de recevoir votre fax."

"Et alors ?" Me demande Fowley avec un soudain regain d'intérêt pour ma découverte.

"La définition de l'image est de mauvaise qualité, je ne peux rien en tirer." J'imagine sa frustration à l'autre bout de la ligne et si les circonstances étaient tout autres, je jubilerai volontiers. "Je peux juste vous confirmer que leur apparence est différente."

"Vous pensez que votre empreinte est exploitable ?" Une pointe d'espoir s'entend dans sa voix me confirmant qu'elle a certainement dû apprendre quelque chose d'important lié directement à l'affaire et qu'elle a besoin de cet indice, à présent.

"Non, malheureusement elle n'est que partielle. La trace des sillons n'offre pas suffisamment de minuties pour permettre une recherche au fichier des empreintes digitales." J'attends de savoir si Fowley va spontanément me faire part de l'avancée de l'enquête.

"Elle pourra quand même constituer un élément à charge pour relier le tueur au meurtre de Jessica Otis." Elle marque un temps avant d'ajouter : "C'est du bon travail agent Scully." L'avantage de nous détester mutuellement Fowley et moi, c'est d'être assurée de la sincérité de son compliment.

"Merci. Et pour le docteur Marshall alors ?"

"Justement, McKinnon vient d'appeler : il semblerait que Stacy O'Flannery, notre victime de ce matin, se soit connectée au site de rencontre en ligne, mercredi soir à sept heures vingt."

"Mais alors… ça signifie qu'elle était donc toujours en vie lorsque David a été arrêté ? !"

"Oui." Admet Fowley, presque à contre-cœur. "La découverte de McKinnon et la vôtre mettent indéniablement hors de cause le docteur Marshall pour le meurtre des prostituées. L'affaire repart donc à zéro." Elle semble véritablement dépitée.

"David va être libéré ?" Contrairement à elle, je trouve, dans ce retournement de situation, une bonne nouvelle et pas des moindres.

"Ce n'est pas si simple. J'ai devant moi les dépositions du docteur Abigail Newport et des deux assistants de la morgue de Quantico : apparemment le docteur Kramps faisait régner une ambiance délétère dans son service."

"Je le confirme, d'après ce que j'ai pu apprendre durant les trois jours où j'y ai travaillé. Mais quel est le rapport ?"

"Tous les témoignages s'accordent sur les humiliations permanentes que Kramps faisait subir à Marshall. Ça reste pour moi un mobile suffisant pour demander au procureur de plaider son maintien en détention."

"Parce que vous pensez maintenant que David l'aurait assassiné pour cette raison ? Mais cela n'a pas de sens ! Dans les situations de harcèlement moral, la victime ne s'en prend jamais directement à son persécuteur. Au contraire, elle culpabilise et essaie de modifier son comportement pour lui plaire, en espérant revenir dans ses bonnes grâces. C'est exactement le cas de David."

"Je ne serai pas aussi affirmative que vous agent Scully. J'ai lu la déposition de Francis Gallagher, un des assistants, elle est accablante pour Marshall."

"Francis est un pauvre idiot doublé d'un tire-au-flanc. Je suis sûre qu'il a dû prendre son pied à mettre en cause sa hiérarchie lors de son interrogatoire." J'ai encore en mémoire sa tirade aberrante et vulgaire sur les supposés rapports œdipiens qu'entretenait David avec Kramps.

"Pour l'instant, c'est l'hypothèse la plus plausible. Sans compter que si Marshall reste en prison, nous avons plus de chance de mettre la main sur le véritable tueur en attendant un faux pas de sa part."

"Vous n'avez pas le droit de sacrifier la liberté d'un homme innocent pour les besoins de l'enquête, agent Fowley !" Le semblant de cordialité qui régnait jusqu'alors entre nous vient de disparaître subitement.

"Innocent ? ! Je vous en prie, un peu d'objectivité agent Scully ! Et cessez enfin de vous prendre pour sa mère ! Si vous comptez nous rejouer 'l'Œdipe roi', faites-le mais à Broadway !"

"Je ne vous permets pas de parler de cette manière, Fowley !" La même remarque venant de Mulder ne m'avait déjà pas plu, mais cette fois, Fowley vient de dépasser les bornes en me comparant ouvertement à Jocaste, la mère et épouse incestueuse d'Œdipe.

"Et vous, vous allez prendre un ton un peu plus mesuré avec moi Scully ! Je suis l'agent en charge de l'unité et donc votre supérieure hiérarchique ! J'attends à présent votre empreinte pour qu'on puisse enfin avancer sur cette enquête."

"Je veux parler à Mulder."

"Pourquoi ?" Son ton est glacial.

"C'est personnel." Le mien est cryogénique.

"Jason ? Où est passé Mulder ?" J'admire la propension que Fowley a pour retrouver immédiatement son calme et ne rien laisser transparaître à Halpen de l'altercation qui vient de nous opposer.

"Là où il ne peut pas envoyer quelqu'un d'autre à sa place, je crois."

"Il est sorti agent Scully. Vous rappelez ou vous attendez ?" Me demande-t-elle, avec un agacement perceptible dans la voix.

"Je vais attendre." J'entends Fowley poser brutalement son portable et dans le brouhaha ambiant de l'open-space où sont installés les bureaux du FBI à Manhattan, j'arrive tout de même à percevoir ses échanges avec Halpen :

"Jason, vous avez ce que je vous ai demandé ?"

"Tenez, c'est la liste de tous les élèves de 86 à 89. J'ai barré ceux sur lesquels on a déjà enquêté, mais il en reste encore plus de mille deux cents."

"Je veux qu'on les vérifie tous, leurs antécédents judiciaires, leur métier, leur situation familiale, leur origine raciale, vous entendez ? Jusqu'à la marque de leur eau de Javel s'il le faut !"

"Tous ? Mais ça va nous prendre un temps fou, Diana !"

"Le profil psychologique du tueur a montré ses limites. Mulder aurait pu le prendre avec lui en allant aux toilettes, il aurait servi à quelque chose au moins !"

Si je n'étais pas déjà convaincue de la perfidie de Fowley, je n'en aurais pas cru mes propres oreilles. L'échéance fixée par l'Attorney Général au Directeur du FBI pour résoudre l'enquête sous cinq jours, ne pourra certainement plus être tenue à présent. Et cette garce entend sûrement mettre en cause le profil de Mulder pour expliquer ce retard à la Direction.

"Je ne veux plus qu'on écarte d'emblée un nom au prétexte qu'il ne correspond pas au profil. Le tueur est forcément dans cette liste, alors je veux une enquête poussée sur l'ensemble des élèves du lycée qui ont côtoyé Parker et Littlejohn à l'époque. Plus la moindre exception. Vous avez compris, Jason ?"

"Même pour les décédés et les détenus de longue date ?"

"N'abusez pas de ma patience Halpen, je ne suis pas d'humeur !"

"Si on commençait par leurs camarades de classe, puis de promo ? Ça en ferait déjà moins…"

"C'est une bonne idée. Recommencez le tri de la liste par promo et ne gardez que celle des deux victimes. Je mettrai Dallas et McKinnon sur les autres à leur retour. Je pars voir le directeur adjoint pour essayer d'avoir des ressources supplémentaires. Oh ! Et quand Mulder daignera faire son retour, dites-lui que Scully est au téléphone et qu'il abrège. Je voudrais bien récupérer mon portable."

"OK, Diana."

Un long silence s'ensuit et je trépigne sur place en attendant le retour de Mulder.

xxx

10h25,

"Mulder ! Y'a ta copine Scully au téléphone."

"Où ça ?"

"Sur le bureau de Diana à côté de l'ordinateur. Normalement, ça rend sourd, pas aveugle !"

"Va te faire foutre Halpen !"

"Justement, comment tu te débrouilles pour qu'il t'en reste encore, en trempant ta nouille dans deux filles à la fois ? Aïe ! Mais t'es dingue ! J'ai failli le recevoir dans l'œil !"

"Comme ça on sera obligé de s'entraider avec nos infirmités… Scully ?"

Inutile de faire part à Mulder de tout ce que j'ai pu entendre en quelques minutes et qui confirme mon opinion sur Diana Fowley et Jason Halpen. "Mulder, je viens d'avoir l'agent Fowley, elle me demande de lui apporter l'empreinte…"

"Et qu'a donné la comparaison, au fait ?"

Rapidement je relate à Mulder la teneur de ma conversation avec Fowley, en éludant, bien entendu, notre accrochage. Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre Mulder prendre une nouvelle fois sa défense à mes dépens. S'il savait ce qu'elle pense réellement de lui…

"Diana t'a dit aussi que McKinnon avait retrouvé l'identité de la femme de la décharge et qu'elle s'était connectée sur le site de rencontre pour répondre à ses messages mercredi soir ?"

"Oui. On sait qui étaient ses correspondants ?"

"Bonobo69 et BugsyMalone. Elle a envoyé balader le primate et a pris rendez-vous avec le second dans une chambre d'un hôtel de passe de Hell's Kitchen. La Scientifique est partie relever les indices sur place."

"Il y a des témoins, comme le gérant ?"

"C'est le genre d'hôtel sans réception, on ouvre une chambre par un système de carte de crédit et on la récupère en partant." Mulder semble bien renseigné sur ce style d'hôtel dont j'ignorais jusqu'alors totalement l'existence.

"Je suppose qu'il s'agit d'une carte volée ?"

"Même pas, elle appartient bien à un Bugsy Malone, sauf que le permis de conduire qui a servi à l'ouverture du compte de la carte de crédit est un faux comme les coordonnées bancaires fournies."

"Et du côté des adresses IP ?" Je ne me fais guère d'illusion sur la réponse.

"Comme il fallait s'y attendre, le message de Bugsy est parti d'un cybercafé qui vient d'être mis sous scellé. Bonobo69 lui, a été moins prudent, il s'est connecté depuis son bureau de Wall-Street."

"Un trader ?"

"Tout juste, Cameron Farinelli, un opérateur de marché pour Edge Trading, spécialiste des actions en bourse ou des bourses en action, c'est selon… " Mulder et son habituel humour au-dessous de la ceinture. "McKinnon est en chemin pour aller l'interroger sur place."

"Je doute sincèrement que ce soit notre homme."

"D'accord avec toi Scully. La piste c'est Bugsy et c'est un malin."

"Mulder, il faut que j'apporte la photographie de l'empreinte à l'agent Fowley et j'aurais besoin que tu passes à l'hôtel me prendre des vêtements propres."

"Pas de problème. Tu me laisses choisir ?"

"Oui, entre ce qu'il me reste : un pull et un jeans. Je vais prévenir la réception pour qu'on te prête un passe d'accès. Tu aurais le numéro de l'hôtel ?" Le téléphone calé entre la joue et l'épaule, je griffonne les coordonnées téléphoniques du Cosmopolitan sur le premier feuillet d'un bloc cube. "Et tu penses être là dans combien de temps ?"

"Laisse-moi encore une vingtaine de minutes pour finir la vérification des habilitations des agents qui ont eu accès aux pièces à conviction et le temps que j'arrive…" Il s'arrête, certainement pour regarder sa montre. "Onze heures vingt, onze heures trente, ça te va ?"

"OK. Je vais prendre ma douche ici, pour gagner du temps."

"Je vais faire vite, je te promets que tu ne m'attendras pas longtemps en petite lingerie sexy."

Si tu savais Mulder… "Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, il y a suffisamment de tuniques médicales pour que je n'attrape pas froid. A tout à l'heure."

Je raccroche et appelle aussitôt la réception de l'hôtel pour convenir de la remise de mon passe magnétique à Mulder. Le concierge à qui j'ai affaire me semble trop poli et serviable pour que je ne soupçonne une méprise sur l'objet de ma demande.

"Vous et Monsieur avez… hum… tout ce qu'il vous faut ?" Le doute n'est désormais plus permis.

"Je n'ai besoin de rien, merci." Mon ton est acerbe. "Monsieur Mulder doit juste passer me prendre quelques affaires." En quelques mots, l'homme vient de faire connaissance avec le côté désagréable de ma personnalité.

"J'en prends bonne note Madame Scully. Je vous souhaite une… hum, agréable journée."

xxx

10h35,

Je ferme mon téléphone et exténuée par la succession des évènements et des révélations de la matinée, je passe ma main sur mon front en sentant la migraine commencer à revenir. Je me réinstalle enfin au bureau pour glisser la photographie de l'empreinte dans l'enveloppe plastique prévue au recueil des pièces à convictions. Méticuleusement, j'y inscris ensuite au feutre indélébile les informations obligatoires pour garantir sa recevabilité devant une cour. Je finis en apposant ma signature et scelle le sachet en rabattant sa bande auto-adhésive.

Je recommence à frissonner et je me résous alors à boutonner la blouse de coton de Kramps pour me protéger de la fraîcheur qui règne dans la pièce. J'ai dû attraper froid ce matin dans la décharge, et j'aspire soudain à boire quelque chose de chaud. Mes yeux se posent avec envie sur la cafetière qui trône à côté du fax. En considérant le volume l'alcool que j'ai bu hier soir, je peux à présent être assurée qu'une simple tasse de café ne mettra pas en péril la rémission de mon conduit intestinal.

Je pars à la recherche de café moulu dans le rangement du meuble du dessous et désenchante rapidement en découvrant un paquet de café aromatisé à la noisette. Qui peut bien apprécier ce genre de mixture contre-nature ? Après plus d'un mois et demi de sevrage imposé, je compte renouer avec mon addiction à la caféine par un breuvage à la hauteur de la célébration de l'événement.

"Heu… Bonjour."

Je tourne la tête en direction de la voix et découvre Miriam sur le seuil de la porte du bureau, hésitant à entrer.

"Bonjour Miriam. Je suis à la recherche de café qui n'ait pas le goût d'une boisson pour écureuil." Je me relève en lui présentant le paquet. "Vous savez s'il y en a du normal par ici ?" Mon sujet de conversation est d'une platitude affligeante mais m'évite ainsi d'aborder l'incident qui a précipité son départ de ma chambre hier au soir.

"Non, je ne crois pas. C'est le docteur Kramps qui l'avait apporté moi, je n'en bois pas. Je… je peux aller vous en ramener un au distributeur à l'étage, si vous voulez ?" Me propose-t-elle l'index pointé en l'air en désignant le niveau supérieur.

"Merci mais je ne préfère pas."

"Ça sent bizarre ici, non ?" Demande-t-elle en levant le nez pour tenter de détecter la provenance de l'odeur.

"Ne faites pas attention, ça doit venir de moi : la décharge de ce matin, une véritable infection." J'affiche un sourire gêné en prenant garde à ce qu'il ne prête pas à confusion. Je reconnais ne plus vraiment être à mon aise en sa compagnie.

L'embarras semble réciproque, me dis-je en voyant Miriam se masser les mains nerveusement. "Je peux vous aider à quelque chose, Dana ? Je suis venue aussitôt que j'ai appris la découverte de cette malheureuse à mon travail."

"C'est gentil, Miriam mais je viens de terminer l'autopsie."

"Vous auriez dû m'appeler."

"C'était très tôt ce matin, et il y avait Mike pour me donner un coup de main."

Je lis la déception dans son regard et, prise de scrupules, je culpabilise de lui donner l'impression que j'ai cherché à l'éviter. Quoique ça ne soit pas très éloigné de la vérité. Malgré le contexte particulier de la soirée d'hier, elle a fait l'effort de se déplacer jusqu'à la morgue pour m'assister. Je m'oblige alors à faire preuve d'un peu d'empathie pour elle.

"Finalement, vous pouvez m'être utile en nettoyant la table d'autopsie et les instruments."

"Bien sûr." Ma proposition ne semble pas soulever son enthousiasme et je comprends alors que lui demander de me servir de femme de ménage est plutôt maladroit de ma part.

"Merci, ainsi je n'aurais pas à le faire et je pourrais rendre mes conclusions plus vite." Avec un peu de chance, en la présentant comme une demande de faveur personnelle, je devrais pouvoir rendre ma requête plus acceptable.

"Pas de problème." Pour la première fois depuis ce matin, elle me sourit et je vois même ses prunelles s'illuminer d'un éclat pétillant.

"Je vais prendre une douche, je peux vous laisser Miriam ?"

"Dana…, avant je voulais vous dire… à propos d'hier soir…"

Malheureusement, je n'échapperai pas à la fameuse explication. "N'en parlons plus, nous avions trop bu toutes les deux. L'alcool désinhibe et on dit ou fait des choses qu'on regrette par la suite." Machinalement, je porte la main à mon rein droit où se niche le serpent tatoué à l'encre d'une substance vénéneuse, preuve flagrante de ma regrettable expérience de Philadelphie.

"Mes sentiments pour vous sont sincères, Dana. Vous êtes une personne attentionnée, abordable et surtout honnête. Vous n'êtes pas comme tous ces médecins méprisants. Et physiquement, vous m'attirez aussi énormément."

Je lui ai offert une porte de sortie honorable mais elle préfère s'enliser dans ses illusions. Le moment est venu de mettre définitivement les choses au point avec elle.

"Miriam, je suis flattée mais pour ma part, je n'éprouve aucun sentiment amoureux pour vous. Ce qui a pu vous mettre dans la confusion vient certainement de mes difficultés actuelles à gérer mes émotions et ma relation aux autres. D'habitude, je ne me montre pas aussi cordiale et avenante avec les gens, bien au contraire je suis plutôt distante."

"C'est mon physique, c'est ça ? Je vous répugne ? Je n'ai pas toujours été ainsi vous savez ? Je pourrais faire un régime pour maigrir, pour vous plaire."

Là, ça commence à devenir plus difficile, me dis-je en me passant la langue sur ma lèvre inférieure. "Miriam, ça n'a rien à voir. Je vous le redis, les femmes ne m'attirent pas. Je n'ai rien contre l'homosexualité non plus mais ce n'est pas mon orientation sexuelle."

"Vous avez déjà essayé, au moins ?"

"Non, je vous ai dit." Occupée à déboutonner ma blouse en coton, je lui réponds sans la regarder en repensant à l'échange de baisers que j'avais expérimenté avec ma colocataire à l'époque de mes études à Berkeley, juste après celui d'un joint de cannabis. Mais mon passé ne regarde personne.

"Si je…"

"Je dois aller prendre ma douche, je suis attendue." L'interromps-je sèchement, avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

Je raccroche la blouse au porte-manteau et pars rejoindre le vestiaire sans me retourner. Je me rends compte que la situation est devenue encore plus compliquée qu'hier soir. J'espère vivement qu'il n'y aura pas un nouveau corps à autopsier car il m'est désormais impossible de prolonger davantage ma collaboration avec elle.

xxx

10h50,

Sous le chaud et puissant jet d'eau qui frappe mes épaules et mon dos, je me frictionne énergiquement les cheveux avec la lotion fournie par l'hôpital pour les débarrasser des relents d'ordures et de mort dont ils sont imprégnés. Je poursuis ensuite par le reste de mon corps. J'étale l'émulsion de shampooing et de désinfectant et je laisse courir mes mains sur ma peau.

Combien de temps cela fait-il déjà que d'autres mains ne s'y sont plus aventurées ?

Je profite de ce délicieux instant de relaxation pour laisser mon esprit vagabonder sur l'identité possible de l'homme à l'origine de l'échange des empreintes. Probablement aussi notre tueur, ou du moins son complice.

Kramps ? Je ne le connaissais pas directement mais d'après sa personnalité, cette piste n'est pas à exclure. Etait-ce un jeu pervers, un mauvais canular simplement destiné à faire peur à David et qui aurait mal tourné avec la mort inopinée de Kramps ?Mais dans ce cas, qui l'aurait empoisonné et pour quelles raisons ?

Depuis le début, je n'ai pas cru à la culpabilité de David pour le viol et le meurtre de toutes ces femmes et je continue à penser qu'il n'est pas non plus l'assassin de son supérieur malgré la souffrance psychique endurée sous ses ordres. Je reste encore une fois convaincue de son innocence en dépit de tous ces éléments qui l'accablent. En toute logique, ça signifierait donc que le cyanure de potassium ne se trouvait pas dans les muffins qu'il a apportés à Kramps mardi mais bien dans le café…

"Le café aux noisettes !" J'interromps l'action de mes mains sur ma peau pour réserver l'intégralité de mes facultés cognitives à étayer mon hypothèse : la saveur d'amande du poison a effectivement plus de chance de passer inaperçue dans du café aromatisé à la noisette. Et de plus, le mélange de l'amande et de la noisette donne justement le praliné, le parfum préféré de Kramps. Je suis pratiquement certaine qu'il a dû trouver le dernier café de son existence excellent !

Je me rince les cheveux en poursuivant mes réflexions aquatiques. Si j'ai l'intime conviction d'avoir trouvé le véritable moyen du crime, il reste encore à découvrir l'empoisonneur de Kramps. Il n'y a que deux endroits où le tueur a pu verser le cyanure de potassium dans le café si particulier de Kramps : au Cosmopolitan et ici à la morgue. A moins que l'assassin ne se soit fait passer pour un employé d'étage, l'enquête a montré que personne hormis le personnel hôtelier et le médecin-chef lui-même, n'était entré dans sa suite durant tout son séjour. Bien sûr, le suicide n'est pas à exclure mais des individus de la trempe de Kramps ne se suicident pas. Même démasqués ou licenciés, ils savent qu'ils parviendront à exercer la même perversion narcissique qui les fait tant jouir, sur les personnes de leur entourage, que ce soit dans le cercle familial ou dans la sphère professionnelle.

Je m'arrête soudain croyant avoir entendu mon téléphone sonner. Je coupe le jet de la douche et garde l'ouïe en alerte durant quelques instants tandis que mes mains frictionnent mon corps pour ralentir son refroidissement. Lorsque je commence à grelotter de froid au point de claquer des dents, j'estime que suffisamment de temps s'est écoulé pour être assurée que l'appel n'avait pas un caractère d'urgence. Je me rappelle encore des onze messages que Mulder avait laissés sur ma boîte vocale lors de l'arrestation de David à Quantico.

Rassérénée, je remets promptement le filet d'eau chaude en marche et décide qu'un second shampooing ne sera pas du luxe pour débarrasser totalement ma chevelure de la moindre vermine résiduelle. Je fais mousser mes cheveux d'un geste mécanique car mon esprit a déjà repris sa traque à l'empoisonneur. Je sais maintenant avec certitude qu'il s'agit de quelqu'un du centre médical ayant accès à la morgue réservée au FBI. Mes soupçons se portent instantanément sur le mystérieux Mike-le-Gothique.

Même si le colosse s'est toujours montré serviable et sympathique, il n'en demeure pas moins que j'ai toujours éprouvé une certaine inquiétude à me retrouver seule en sa présence et ce, dès ma première rencontre avec lui, perdue dans les couloirs du sous-sol de l'hôpital. Ce n'est pas uniquement son apparence qui me cause ce trouble, je pense surtout aux éléments de correspondances avec le profil psychologique du tueur dressé par Mulder, en particulier son environnement professionnel.

Je ne connais pas son histoire personnelle, mais il y a de fortes probabilités qu'il ait également été victime d'un traumatisme important dans l'enfance ou à l'adolescence pour s'être construit une telle identité. Le seul point véritablement discordant est son âge. Mike a vingt-et-un, vingt-deux ans tout au plus. Pire : à l'époque du meurtre des deux premières femmes en 95, il n'était même pas majeur.

A moins qu'il n'y ait au final deux tueurs différents et dans ce cas Mike-le-Gothique retrouve son statut de suspect principal à mes yeux. Soudain, je me rappelle lui avoir demandé de repasser en milieu de matinée. Et s'il était déjà revenu ? J'ai laissé le matériel de relevé d'empreinte sous la hotte de la paillasse et l'enveloppe plastique, contenant la photographie de la marque sur le cou de Jessica Otis, traîne sur le bureau ! Mon Dieu Miriam ! Il faut que je la prévienne !

Je sors précipitamment de la cabine et me vêts avec hâte d'une serviette pour couvrir les zones de mon anatomie relevant du domaine de l'intime. Je découvre tout à coup que mon téléphone n'est plus sur la tablette du lavabo où je l'avais laissé avec ma montre tout à l'heure avant de prendre ma douche. Je suis alors prise d'une soudaine et violente crise d'angoisse à l'idée de revivre la même mésaventure, survenue dans des conditions analogues le mois dernier et, qui plus est, à New-York. Je me sens défaillir au point de devoir prendre appui des deux bras sur l'un des lavabos pour ne pas tomber. Je me force à expirer et inspirer le plus posément possible pendant quelques secondes, et je relève la tête. Mon reflet dans le miroir n'est pas celui d'un agent spécial du FBI mais d'une femme apeurée.

xxx

A suivre.

_**A vot' bon cœur m'ssieurs, m'dames une p'tite review ! Chris Carter vous la rendra !**_


	10. Les fleurs du mal

**Chapitre 10 : Les fleurs du mal**

_**La force de l'écriture est de pouvoir produire à moindre coût une œuvre de l'esprit. Ainsi, nul besoin d'embaucher des acteurs, des techniciens… nul besoin non plus de musique ni de décor ni d'effets spéciaux pour partager son histoire avec des lecteurs aux quatre coins du monde. Bien sûr, un bon scénario et un bon style littéraire sont nécessaires mais sans un metteur en scène et un directeur artistique de talent, le résultat final peut s'avérer fade. Heureusement pour moi et pour vous, j'ai un très bon metteur en scène et directeur artistique en la personne de Noisette alias Frenchnuts. Ce chapitre lui est dédié.  
><strong>_

xxx

Vendredi 19 février 1999,  
>11h05,<p>

Je m'asperge le visage d'eau froide en récapitulant l'ordre de mes actions à venir. En premier, pénétrer avec précaution dans le vestiaire. Ensuite fermer la porte, ouvrir mon casier, toujours le même code, et enfin récupérer mon arme. Après on avise. Allez Dana ! On va y arriver !

Mettant mon plan à exécution, je m'approche avec prudence de l'ouverture qui donne sur le vestiaire et d'un rapide coup de tête, je jette un œil à l'intérieur de la pièce. Revenue me dissimuler derrière la cloison, j'évalue la situation : Miriam est tranquillement assise sur un banc et elle tient mon portable à la main. Mon niveau d'inquiétude descend en un instant de deux échelons. Le problème de Miriam n'est certes pas anodin mais comparé au danger de me retrouver seule face à Mike-le-Gothique, il est à relativiser.

Je fais alors mon apparition dans le vestiaire et interpelle aussitôt la jeune femme :

"Miriam, pourquoi avez-vous mon téléphone ?" J'use sciemment d'un ton autoritaire et désagréable pour la dissuader de fabuler davantage à mon sujet.

D'un bond, elle se relève. "Il… il sonnait et vous étiez sous la douche, alors je l'ai pris pour voir qui vous appelait." Elle m'explique son geste comme si c'était naturel et ça commence sérieusement à m'énerver. "C'était un certain 'Fowly'."

Je me demande ce que Fowley me veut encore mais d'abord, il me faut impérativement prévenir Mulder au sujet de Mike-le-Gothique. "Rendez-le-moi, je dois appeler mon collègue en urgence. Et, pour votre sécurité surtout ne sortez pas d'ici." J'ai conscience de m'adresser à elle assez durement.

"Pourquoi ?" Demande la jeune femme avec une soudaine inquiétude dans le regard lorsque j'avance vers elle pour récupérer mon appareil.

"Parce que je…" A mille lieues de m'y attendre, je reçois alors un violent uppercut sous la mâchoire gauche. Son poing serré sur mon téléphone a renforcé la puissance du coup et je me retrouve projetée sur les casiers en fer où mon dos s'écrase dans un fracas de métal en torsion.

Je chancelle mais je parviens néanmoins à rester sur mes jambes. Encore sidérée par la violence de sa réaction pour un simple dépit amoureux, je porte aussitôt la main à mon visage à l'endroit précis de l'impact.

"Mais vous êtes cinglée !" Lui crie-je sous l'effet lancinant de la douleur. "Je suis agent fédéral ! Je pourrais très bien vous faire renvoyer pour ce geste imbécile !"

J'attends qu'elle me fasse immédiatement ses excuses mais lorsque je la vois s'avancer vers moi, menaçante et le visage possédé d'une rage animale, j'oublie aussitôt les palabres pour me préparer à son prochain assaut. Mon regard se pose sur ses mains et soudain, un détail glaçant me saute aux yeux: elle porte des gants de latex !

Par réflexe, acquis lors des nombreux entraînements de combat au corps à corps, j'agrippe son poignet droit pour l'empêcher de me frapper à nouveau puis, de mon autre main, je l'attrape à l'épaule et tente un balayage du pied pour la déséquilibrer. Plus imposante que moi, elle résiste et me repousse contre le mur où je me cogne violemment la tête.

Sonnée, je sens mes jambes se dérober sous mon corps et je glisse le long de la paroi en ciment en gémissant jusqu'à ce que mon postérieur touche le sol. Assise sur le carrelage froid, jambes écartées, je suis prise d'un soudain engourdissement de l'ensemble de mes fonctions motrices. Je sens ma tête osciller lentement de gauche à droite tandis qu'une myriade de parasites lumineux brouille mon champ de vision. Je distingue à peine la silhouette de Miriam s'approchant de moi avec prudence, à la manière d'un prédateur prêt à fondre sur sa proie à terre, blessée et acculée.

Je sais qu'il faut que je me relève mais j'en suis pour le moment toujours incapable. Soudain je sens sa main enserrer mon cou. D'un réflexe hérité de l'instinct de survie, je glisse mes doigts entre sa prise et ma gorge pour tenter de me dégager. J'enfonce mes ongles pour déchirer le latex et meurtrir sa main mais ça n'a d'autre effet que d'exacerber encore plus sa rage. Elle m'agrippe à présent à deux mains en serrant de toutes ses forces sur ma trachée et mes carotides.

Sous les effets de l'hypoxie, ma vision se trouble_, _mes oreilles se mettent à bourdonner et la bouche ouverte je commence à suffoquer en produisant des bruits d'étranglement. Désespérément, dans le peu de lucidité qu'il me reste encore, je libère mes mains pour enfoncer mes pouces dans les deux orbites oculaires de Miriam. Elle se met à hurler de douleur et se recule en libérant enfin mon cou.

Je suis prise d'une violente toux. Mes poumons semblent en feu et cherchent alors à expulser le dioxyde de carbone accumulé dans leurs alvéoles. Après de longues, interminables et angoissantes secondes d'asphyxie prolongée, je parviens finalement à reprendre ma respiration à un rythme frénétique. Je me redresse avec peine, en prenant appui de mes mains sur le mur sans me soucier davantage de ma serviette restée à terre. Les yeux mi-clos pour corriger ma myopie subite, je distingue Miriam réfugiée dans le coin opposé du vestiaire tentant de soulager de ses doigts, ses yeux martyrisés, en geignant.

M'avançant à pas incertains jusqu'à elle, je profite alors de sa cécité temporaire pour lui asséner avec hargne plusieurs coups de poing au visage. Au quatrième, elle finit par s'écrouler au sol, groggy et gémissante. Non sans peine, je me force à me contenir pour ne pas m'acharner davantage sur elle, vaincue et à terre. Je suis agent fédéral et je reste soumise aux règles d'éthique qui interdisent toute violence volontaire ou disproportionnée pour maîtriser un suspect.

L'adrénaline coule à flots dans mes veines maintenant mon souffle rapide et mon rythme cardiaque élevé. Je m'accorde quelques secondes pour ramasser ma serviette et la rajuster sur ma poitrine de mes mains tremblantes et endolories par les coups que je viens d'asséner à Miriam. L'arrière de mon crâne commence à me faire souffrir et en passant ma main dans mes cheveux encore mouillés, j'y détecte une substance chaude et poisseuse précisément à l'endroit où j'ai cogné le mur. En contemplant mes doigts maculés de sa couleur écarlate, je comprends immédiatement que le mal de tête qui point n'a rien d'une simple migraine.

Sans perdre plus de temps, je me précipite vers mon casier pour composer la combinaison du cadenas. Zéro, deux, deux, trois, le cadenas retiré, je jette un œil par précaution sur mon assaillante, gisant toujours sur le sol carrelé, puis j'ouvre la porte du casier. J'extrais mon Sig Sauer de son holster ainsi que des menottes de la poche de mon manteau.

En me retournant, je la découvre soudain face à moi, le visage tuméfié et ensanglanté par une hémorragie nasale. Une fureur bestiale se lit dans ses yeux injectés de sang, stigmates des lésions infligées par mes pouces à ses cornées. Au moment même où je recule la culasse du pistolet pour engager la première balle dans la chambre, elle m'envoie un violent coup de pied au ventre, au niveau précis où est localisée ma cicatrice.

La douleur est atroce et irradiante. Lâchant arme et menottes pour porter mes mains à mon abdomen, je m'écroule genoux à terre sur le carrelage froid dans une longue plainte puis me recroqueville sur le flanc. Je halète bruyamment en sentant sous mes doigts les fibres de la serviette éponge se gonfler d'un liquide tiède. Sans plus de ménagement, Miriam m'empoigne par le bras pour me retourner violemment sur le ventre. Le gémissement qui sort de ma gorge n'est pas à la hauteur de ma souffrance. Je découvre que je suis devenue pratiquement aphone depuis qu'elle a presque failli m'étrangler. Son genou vient appuyer de tout son poids au creux de mes reins pour m'immobiliser puis ramassant mon Sig Sauer, elle enfonce le canon de ma propre arme sur ma nuque.

D'une voix rauque et basse, je tente de la ramener à la raison. "Miriam, lâchez-moi. Je suis du FBI, vous risquez..."

"Vous êtes comme toutes les autres ! Vous vous êtes bien foutue de moi et de mes sentiments ! Et vous allez payer pour ça !"

Elle ramène mes deux bras dans mon dos avant de refermer les menottes sur mes poignets en les serrant au maximum, puis assurée de mon immobilisation, elle se relève. Ma situation n'est déjà guère brillante mais lorsqu'elle tire sur ma serviette pour me laisser nue comme un ver et totalement à sa merci, je me mets à paniquer. Je revois les supplices que Miriam a fait endurer à la jeune femme que je viens d'autopsier et je l'implore une nouvelle fois, de ma voix éraillée :

"Miriam, je vous en prie, je suis blessée… Vous pouvez encore vous en sortir, je ne dirai rien, je vous le promets." Les larmes coulent de mes yeux mais je suis incapable de dire si c'est de peur ou de douleur.

Je l'entends alors s'éloigner et quitter le vestiaire. J'ai soudain l'espoir absurde qu'elle vient de prendre conscience de ses actes et qu'elle a pris la fuite. Malheureusement mon répit est de courte durée. Je perçois un cliquetis de pièces métalliques depuis l'autre pièce et devine qu'elle est en train de chercher un scalpel dans le casier à instruments. Je déglutis de terreur lorsque j'entends le bruit de ses pas revenir vers le vestiaire. Je tourne la tête dans sa direction et la vois s'agenouiller à côté de moi, scalpel à la main. Je trésaille en sentant la pointe de l'instrument se poser sur ma nuque. Avec une lenteur perverse, elle fait glisser la lame aiguisée du scalpel le long de ma colonne vertébrale jusqu'à mes poignets entravés par mes propres menottes.

"Chouette tatouage, Dana." Elle commence à dessiner – de son doigt ganté cette fois – les contours du serpent qui orne le bas de mon dos.

"C'est un ouroboros." J'engage la conversation de ma voix rocailleuse en espérant ainsi gagner du temps." Il symbolise le cycle du temps et de l'éternité mais aussi l'espoir et le renouveau."

"J'aime assez, vous vous l'êtes fait où ?"

"A Philadelphie, chez un tatoueur russe. Je peux vous donner l'adresse si…"

"Arrêtez avec vos simagrées !" Elle me relève la tête en me tirant par les cheveux et me susurre à l'oreille : "Vous croyez que je suis dupe de votre petit jeu ? Si vous voulez continuer à vous amuser avec moi, on va le faire, mais à ma façon." Elle lâche alors mes cheveux et ma tête retombe lourdement au sol.

Elle reprend le tracé de sa lame au milieu de mes vertèbres lombaires et descend lentement jusqu'au coccyx. Je sais ce qu'il va m'arriver et je me débats alors, refusant de subir à mon tour les mêmes outrages qu'elle a infligés à ses précédentes victimes. Avec peine, je parviens à revenir sur le flanc pour la repousser de ma jambe mais elle réussit à esquiver mon coup de pied. Furieuse, elle agrippe mon épaule et sans ménagement me bascule de nouveau sur le ventre. En heurtant le carrelage ensanglanté, je pousse un cri de douleur et m'aperçois à cet instant que ma voix a récupéré un peu d'intensité tandis que Miriam s'assied à califourchon sur mon dos.

"SCULLY ?" Ou je divague ou c'est vraiment la voix de Mulder que j'entends m'appeler depuis l'entrée de la morgue.

"MULDER ! PAR LA ! A L'AIDE ! MULDERRR !" Je m'arrache les cordes vocales au risque de perdre mon timbre à tout jamais. Miriam se relève de moi d'un bond et quitte le vestiaire pour gagner sans doute l'issue de secours située à l'extrémité de la morgue, à quelques mètres du petit bureau.

"FBI ! ARRETEZ ! ARRETEZ OU JE TIRE !" Hurle Mulder en accourant dans ma direction accompagné du bruit des pas de deux autres personnes. S'en suit une détonation d'arme à feu qui résonne jusqu'à mes tympans. Les mains menottées dans le dos et baignant dans mon sang, je tourne péniblement la tête vers la porte et j'aperçois alors mon partenaire à l'entrée du vestiaire, pistolet à la main.

"Scully !" La surprise et l'effroi se lisent sur son visage en me découvrant ainsi. J'esquisse avec difficulté un hochement de tête pour le rassurer sur mon état mais il reste à distance, hésitant à s'approcher.

"Diana ! Occupe-toi d'elle." Je le vois alors disparaître pour continuer à poursuivre Miriam et j'ai envie de l'étriper. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas laissé Fowley courir après la fugitive ? Cette dernière apparaît à son tour dans le chambranle de la porte, Mike posté derrière elle. Sur ses traits, je vois s'afficher la même expression de terreur que celle de Mulder à me trouver ainsi gisante nue sur le sol.

"Oh mon Dieu Agent Scully ! Allez chercher du secours !" J'entends Mike détaler comme un fou pendant qu'elle se précipite vers moi. Elle commence par libérer mes poignets de l'entrave des menottes puis retire son manteau pour me couvrir avec. Elle m'installe avec précaution en position latérale de sécurité et semble horrifiée par la quantité de sang répandue sur le sol carrelé.

"Vous êtes blessée. Ne bougez pas, les secours sont en route." Son ton est prévenant et contre toute attente, je sens ses doigts ramener avec douceur mes cheveux humides sur le côté pour dégager mon visage.

"Tenez le coup, agent Scully. C'est pas le moment de mettre une fois de plus votre merde dans cette affaire maintenant qu'on tient le coupable !" Je ne sais pas si Fowley plaisante ou si elle est sérieuse mais ça me fait sourire.

Ereintée, je ferme les yeux et je me laisse aller dans ses bras pour récupérer de l'épreuve que je viens de vivre. Bientôt, j'entends arriver les voix de l'équipe médicale appelée à mon secours.

"Faites attention, elle a une blessure ouverte au ventre !" Met aussitôt en garde Fowley en s'adressant au personnel urgentiste d'un ton autoritaire. Elle reporte son attention sur moi et tâte avec précaution mon cuir chevelu. "Elle saigne aussi de la tête, je crois." Ajoute-t-elle avec des accents protecteurs plutôt surprenants de sa part tant ils convoquent en moi de vieux souvenirs d'enfance et de soins maternels. Je me sens terriblement vulnérable… Je voudrais qu'on me laisse dormir maintenant.

"Reculez-vous madame, laissez-nous, on va s'occuper d'elle. Elle a perdu connaissance ?"

"Je ne sais pas, sûrement." Leur répond-t-elle en dégageant lentement son corps du mien.

"Vous connaissez son nom ?" Lui demande un autre homme.

"Scully, Dana Scully, elle est agent spécial du FBI."

"Dana, Dana ? Vous m'entendez ?" La voix de l'homme me paraît si lointaine et je suis si fatiguée…

"Dana. Ecoute-moi." Cette fois, c'est celle d'une femme. Je me débats avec ma propre volonté pour revenir vers elle car sa voix me semble étrangement familière.

"Tu nous as rendu justice à toutes… Merci… Maintenant, c'est à ton tour, Dana." Me murmure-t-elle à l'oreille. Je jurerais, en dépit de cette brume épaisse qui m'enlace et m'isole de tout ce qui se déroule autour de moi, qu'il s'agit de Stacy, la jeune femme de mon rêve, la sixième victime de Miriam.

Les gens de l'équipe médicale s'affairent autour de moi… Ils s'agitent tellement… J'essaye de tendre mon esprit vers Stacy, cherchant le réconfort de sa voix parmi le malstrom de discussions autour de moi. Je voudrais tant qu'elle me parle encore… Pour être sûre que je n'ai pas rêvé et surtout comprendre le sens de son message... C'est peut-être mon cerveau qui me joue des tours… Dans mon état à demi-conscient, je sens mon corps s'élever au-dessus du carrelage froid tandis que je sombre peu à peu vers le néant, l'esprit hanté par ces paroles sibyllines.

xxx

16h40,

Allongée dans mon lit, télécommande à la main, je navigue entre les différentes chaînes d'information pour suivre les reportages consacrés à l'affaire de la tueuse en série de Long Island. Je commence à être lassée des multiples interventions de psychologues en criminologie rabâchant que si la majorité des serial-killers sont des hommes, le phénomène se rencontre également chez les femmes. Seuls les méthodes utilisées et leur mobile divergent. Le cas de Miriam Addams est toutefois décrit avec circonspection par tous les experts, tant son modus operandi et ses motivations sont habituellement l'apanage des tueurs de sexe masculin.

Je bâille d'ennui, vaguement agacée par ailleurs de rester cantonnée dans ma chambre d'hôpital à suivre la résolution de l'affaire au rythme des communiqués de presse du procureur général de New-York, comme une téléspectatrice lambda. Depuis mon réveil, voici une heure, je n'ai reçu que la visite du docteur Grimbert, mon chirurgien. Il m'a expliqué que j'étais arrivée inconsciente aux urgences du centre médical sans que, toutefois, mon pronostic vital ne soit engagé. Ma plaie à l'abdomen a été suturée de quatre points posés sur ma cicatrice même, pour ne pas ajouter des séquelles esthétiques supplémentaires, m'a-t-il assuré.

Après avoir pratiqué divers examens et s'être assuré que tout risque d'hémorragie interne était écarté, il m'a placé en observation durant les vingt-quatre prochaines heures à cause de ma commotion cérébrale. Un bandeau en coton encercle mon crâne et mon front pour maintenir fixée la compresse protégeant la contusion du cuir chevelu. Je ne ressens aucune douleur bien que je sois consciente de ne le devoir qu'à la morphine qui transite par la perfusion à mon bras gauche.

Je sais que Mulder est venu en début d'après-midi lorsque je dormais encore grâce à sa petite note manuscrite laissée sur mon meuble de chevet. Il a promis de repasser me voir dès que l'interrogatoire de Miriam sera terminé et a rajouté : "qui devait botter les fesses de l'autre ?"

C'est tout Mulder ça. Me rappeler avec suffisamment de délicatesse et de subtilité que j'aurais mieux fait d'appliquer ma propre mise en garde à ma petite personne avant de jouer les donneuses de conseils. Mais derrière l'humour, je sens bien qu'il est soulagé que ma nouvelle mésaventure new-yorkaise ne se soit pas terminée plus mal. Néanmoins, je me demande s'il entend également me soumettre au fameux gage qu'il me réservait le cas échéant. J'ose seulement espérer qu'il n'envisage pas une interprétation trop premier degré de sa menace de châtiment !

De CNN à Fox News, en passant par les chaînes locales d'informations, je constate avec satisfaction que l'identité de David, qui n'avait jamais été divulguée aux médias, continue à être tenue secrète. Néanmoins, 'le principal suspect jusqu'alors' comme il est surnommé, n'a malheureusement toujours pas été libéré. Fatiguée de regarder les mêmes sujets qui ne m'apportent finalement aucune information que je ne connaisse déjà, j'éteins le téléviseur pour dormir un peu et espérer faire ainsi, passer le temps plus vite.

xxx

18h30,

Je sens une main se poser sur la mienne et ça suffit pour me sortir aussitôt de ma torpeur. Malgré l'obscurité de ma chambre, je reconnais la silhouette familière de Mulder assis devant mon lit.

"Je peux allumer ?"

"Hum, hum." Je reste encore à moitié assoupie mais quand la lumière vient agresser mes yeux, je retrouve rapidement mes esprits et le visage de mon partenaire qui m'accueille avec un sourire fatigué mais heureux.

"Salut." Ma voix est toujours aussi éraillée mais j'ai récupéré de l'intensité.

"Comment tu te sens, Scully ?" Mulder me tend un verre d'eau que j'accepte volontiers.

Je bois une gorgée et repose le verre avant de répondre. "Mieux que la dernière fois que je me suis retrouvée ici. Il y a de l'amélioration." Je remarque alors le bandage qui recouvre sa main gauche. "Tu es blessé ?"

"Rien de grave." Il me présente sa main en faisant bouger tous ses doigts. "J'ai juste perdu la première manche à pierre-papier-scalpel mais j'ai gagné les suivantes."

"Elle… " Je n'ai pas envie d'évoquer son nom… "Elle a eu le courage d'avouer au moins ?"Je prends la main blessée de mon partenaire entre les miennes.

"Tout et ça n'a finalement pas pris longtemps. C'est surtout d'obtenir des explications qui a été le plus compliqué."

"Et alors ?" Je me redresse en calant mon dos contre l'oreiller pour converser plus facilement avec Mulder.

"Miriam avait connu Lorette Parker et Denise Littlejohn au lycée Grover Cleveland de Ridgewood, en 1987." Commence-t-il en ouvrant une chemise contenant le dossier de l'enquête. "Elle avait un an de moins qu'elles mais faisait partie de la même équipe de cheerleader."

Mulder me montre une photographie de groupe où sept jeunes filles vêtues d'une tunique aux couleurs de Grover Cleveland, posent en compagnie des garçons de l'équipe de basket. J'identifie facilement Lorette et Denise mais j'ai un peu plus de mal à repérer Miriam. Finalement, je devine que la fille mince et élancée, aux longs cheveux châtains, sur la gauche de la photographie est Miriam Addams. Son visage n'est pas encore joufflu mais je reconnais son regard aux yeux pétillants.

"Miriam était tombée amoureuse de Lorette Parker et lui avait fait des avances. Lorette qui craignait pour sa réputation si cette attirance était découverte, avait fomenté un guet-apens avec sa copine Denise pour lui donner une bonne leçon. Sauf que l'affaire a dégénéré et elles l'ont sodomisée avec un bâton de majorette."

"Oh mon Dieu !" Je me sens tout à coup prise de compassion pour la jeune femme qui a pourtant voulu ma mort quelques heures plus tôt.

"Miriam n'en a jamais rien dit mais a fait une tentative de suicide le mois suivant. Elle a alors été placée en centre psychiatrique pendant trois ans, enchaînant des épisodes de dépression, d'anorexie puis de boulimie. Elle a réussi à s'en sortir et a même repris des études en sciences médico-légales pour décrocher un diplôme de technicienne."

J'écoute Mulder tout en lissant de ma main, d'un geste distrait, le rebord du drap sur la couverture du lit.

"Fin 1994, recrutée comme technicienne au bureau du médecin expert de New-York, c'est elle qui assista le légiste lors de l'expertise médicale de Lorette Parker suite à sa déposition contre son mari pour coups et blessures. Lorette et Denise, qui l'accompagnait, ne l'ont pas reconnue mais Miriam s'est alors mise en tête de se venger d'elles. Quelques mois plus tard, elle a agressé Lorette à son domicile puis l'a forcée à appeler Denise. Quand Denise est arrivée, son amie avait déjà été tuée."

"Et pour les autres filles ?" Si le mobile pour les deux premières victimes me semble à présent clair, j'ai dû mal à faire le lien avec les quatre autres femmes.

"Tu te rappelles que j'avais supposé l'existence d'un fait déclencheur pour expliquer la reprise des meurtres quelques années plus tard ?"

"Oui. C'était quoi finalement ?"

"Le suicide en prison en novembre dernier de Vince Parker, le mari de Lorette, condamné pour la disparition des deux femmes. Lorsque Miriam a appris sa mort, elle a soudainement été libérée de la crainte qu'il puisse un jour prouver son innocence. Alors, se sentant invulnérable, elle a recommencé, pas par vengeance cette fois, mais pour retrouver la jouissance qu'elle avait ressentie en tuant ses deux premières victimes."

"Le mobile habituel des tueurs en série de sexe masculin… Comment cette jeune femme a-t-elle pu en arriver là, Mulder ? Si je peux comprendre, sans pourtant l'excuser, ce qu'elle a fait à Lorette et Denise, le reste c'est… c'est juste ignoble."

"Miriam n'a pas fourni d'explication, elle affirme d'ailleurs ne pas en avoir elle-même. Pour ma part, j'ai une hypothèse, qui vaut ce qu'elle vaut."

Mulder se lève comme si la position assise lui interdisait de poursuivre un raisonnement plus complexe. Je le regarde avec une certaine tendresse : je vois venir ce moment où il s'emballe, tout entier plongé dans ses théories et prend cette posture inspirée que je connais par cœur pour me livrer son analyse d'un ton exalté :

"Au moment des faits, en 1995, Miriam a à peine 23 ans et reste fragilisée par le viol qu'elle a subit quelques années auparavant. Je suppose alors qu'à cet âge lorsqu'on commet un double meurtre, on vit continuellement dans la crainte d'être un jour démasqué. Vince Parker, même après sa condamnation, continuait à clamer son innocence du fond de sa cellule. Miriam devait certainement redouter que ses avocats parviennent à demander un procès en révision entraînant la réouverture de l'enquête. Imagine Scully, presque quatre longues années à endurer une angoisse digne du troisième supplice de Tantale, avec la perspective de se retrouver à son tour derrière les barreaux, à subir de nouveaux sévices sexuels…"

Je n'ai pas envie d'imaginer mais je veux bien le croire. "Il y a de quoi en perdre la raison effectivement."

"C'est sûrement ce qui a dû se passer_._" Me confirme-t-il. "Et apprenant en novembre dernier le suicide de Vince Parker, elle s'est sentie brusquement soulagée au point de libérer la psychopathe qu'elle était à présent devenue. Elle pouvait désormais assouvir ses pulsions meurtrières avec les femmes qui osaient la rejeter, assimilées à ses tortionnaires du lycée ou à ses codétenues de la prison imaginaire où elle s'était elle-même enfermée."

"D'où la raison de s'attaquer à des prostituées : elles constituent des proies faciles et leurs antécédents judiciaires les conduisent généralement à des peines carcérales." Je repense au profil psychologique du tueur que Mulder avait dressé, et constate qu'il avait finalement vu juste à un détail près : nous avions affaire à une femme.

"Hum, hum…" Acquiesce Mulder d'une moue triste, en reprenant le dossier posé sur la chaise avant de se rasseoir.

"Tout ça à cause d'une homophobie imbécile de la part de deux adolescentes. Quel gâchis !" Je secoue la tête de dépit en songeant que si Lorette Parker et Denise Littlejohn avaient fait preuve d'un peu plus de tolérance, tous ces meurtres et cette violence ne seraient peut-être jamais arrivés.

"Miriam choisissait ses victimes, frêles et petites, sur le fameux site web de rencontre en ligne, en se faisant passer pour un homme et utilisait des pseudos tirés de films avec Jodie Foster – son actrice préférée – tel que 'BugsyMalone' ou moins évident comme 'FrenchReader' : 'Lecteur' en français, pour Hannibal Lecter. Et quand ensuite elles se retrouvaient, si des jeunes femmes ne voulaient pas… alors elles étaient torturées et tuées. Puis, elle prenait soin d'effacer tout indice en les immergeant plusieurs heures dans un bain d'eau de javel avant d'abandonner leurs corps dans les fourrés d'une plage du Suffolk. Mais lorsque sa nécropole improvisée sur le littoral a été découverte, Miriam s'est rabattue sur la décharge de Kearny pour se débarrasser du cadavre de Stacy O'Flannery dans la nuit de mercredi à jeudi."

"Mais pourquoi tuer cette jeune femme maintenant au risque de se faire démasquer ? Elle savait que le FBI enquêtait et que notre principal suspect était même derrière les barreaux." Je vois Mulder éviter subitement mon regard pour le poser sur le dossier entre ses mains avant de me répondre.

"Elle explique avoir agi sous l'empire d'une pulsion sexuelle irrépressible, mercredi en fin d'après-midi… peu de temps après que tu l'as quittée."

Je baisse le regard à mon tour pour regarder mes ongles écorchés en me demandant si Miriam lui a aussi parlé de ce qui s'est passé jeudi soir dans ma chambre.

"En sortant du centre médical, elle s'est rendue dans un cybercafé pour consulter le site de rencontre et y chercher une femme qui te ressemblait. Stacy O'Flannery avait malheureusement pour elle, une apparence physique assez similaire à la tienne."

Mulder me tend l'impression de son profil sur le site web de rencontre en ligne où figure sa photographie. Avec ses cheveux auburn coiffés au carré et ses yeux bleus illuminés de vie, je reconnais que la ressemblance avec moi m'apparaît un peu plus évidente que lorsque je faisais face à sa dépouille.

Sous le portrait, un court paragraphe, dérisoire tentative pour tenter de résumer une vie : elle aimait Enya et la musique folk irlandaise, était attirée par l'ésotérisme et la méditation transcendantale. Elle avait choisi comme pseudo 'Stacy, la petite fée' …Mon cœur se serre.

'La petite fée'…Ça ferait une belle épitaphe.

Puis mon malheureux sosie explique en note qu'elle est adepte du new-age et "qu'elle s'inscrit totalement dans le courant de pensée du 'channeling'…" En lisant ces quelques lignes, je suis prise d'un vertige. Ces mots… Ils auraient pu sortir de la bouche de Melissa, ma sœur. Je sens les larmes me venir aux yeux en songeant au destin tragique qui a frappé ces deux jeunes femmes.

"Scully…" Voyant mon émotion, Mulder a posé sa main sur la mienne.

"C'est rien Mulder. Je dois juste être en train de décompresser." Lui réponds-je en essuyant de mon index sur chaque oeil les petites perles humides avant qu'elles ne débordent.

"Tu veux que je te laisse te reposer ?"

"Non ça va aller."

Mulder me tend un mouchoir en papier qu'il vient de tirer de la boîte sur le meuble de chevet.

"Merci."

"De rien."

Il me laisse reprendre une contenance. J'inspire profondément pour me calmer et je remarque ses doigts qui tapotent nerveusement le dossier tandis qu'il se mordille la lèvre inférieure. Que lui a dit Miriam ? Sa réaction rajoute à mon malaise. Je n'arrive pas à m'ôter cette vague sensation de culpabilité : peut-être que je l'ai laissée penser qu'elle pouvait m'embrasser. Je me redresse légèrement et je trouve le regard de Mulder. Il ne me fuit pas. Je n'y lis aucune condamnation, juste un brin d'embarras. Est-ce qu'il sait ? Est-ce qu'il se doute simplement ? Il me renvoie un petit sourire comme pour me signifier que tout ça n'est pas si important.

Je lui dois la vérité.

"Jeudi soir…" Je prends un temps avant de poursuivre. "Quand tu es parti Mulder, j'ai invité Miriam à rester manger avec moi. On a bu plus que de raison toutes les deux et vers la fin de la soirée, elle a voulu m'embrasser."

Je lève crânement les yeux vers lui parce qu'au fond, je sais que je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Il s'efforce de rester impassible, je crois. Mais en tous cas, il s'est abstenu de m'administrer l'un de ses airs moqueurs qu'il affiche parfois lorsqu'il me prend de lui confier des épisodes intimes de ma vie et qu'il les tourne aussitôt en dérision. Je reprends : "Je l'ai pourtant repoussée à mon tour, alors pourquoi ne s'est-elle pas attaquée à moi?"

Il me dévisage, moi, avec mon large bandeau sur le crâne et ma perfusion au bras, et a un petit hochement consterné de la tête pour me signifier que ma mémoire semble bien sélective : "C'est vrai qu'elle s'est montrée pleine d'attentions à ton égard, Scully." Ironise-t-il, un sourcil en l'air et l'autre froncé.

"Je voulais dire : jeudi soir," rectifie-je en balayant sa remarque d'un geste las**.** "Pourquoi est-elle partie presque en s'enfuyant si elle me voulait ? D'autant plus que j'étais censée rentrer sur Washington dès le lendemain matin ?"

"Tu l'as dit toi-même Scully, vous aviez bu. Les tueurs méthodiques comme elle ont besoin de disposer de l'intégralité de leurs capacités mentales pour prendre le dessus sur leur victime et surtout de s'assurer de ne laisser aucun élément d'indice pouvant les relier à eux. S'ils ne disposent pas des conditions physiques ou matérielles optimales, ils préfèrent se replier et attendre une meilleure occasion pour agir."

"Elle projetait peut-être de m'enlever sur la route de l'aéroport ?" Je parle en connaissance de cause pour avoir déjà vécu ce genre de mésaventure avec Donnie Pfaster. "Mais ça, je ne le saurai jamais… heureusement."

"Je suis désolé, Scully." Je relève les yeux et je vois que Mulder me regarde avec ce sentiment de culpabilité que je lui connais bien. "Si je ne m'étais pas focalisé à rechercher un homme, nous l'aurions coffrée dès les premiers jours. Et je regrette aussi ce que je t'ai dit pour Marshall. J'aurais dû t'écouter et faire confiance à ton jugement."

"Tu n'as pas d'excuses à me faire Mulder, je me suis laissée guider uniquement par ma sympathie à son égard, et c'était totalement irrationnel de ma part. Quand j'ai appris que David avait rendu visite à Kramps mardi après-midi, j'ai moi-même commencé à remettre en doute mon fameux jugement."

"Tu es pourtant allée vérifier l'empreinte ce matin ? Pourquoi ?"

J'hésite un long moment à lui donner l'explication puis je m'y résous sachant que s'il existe quelqu'un pour me croire sans penser que je suis folle, c'est bien Mulder. "A cause d'un rêve que j'ai fait cette nuit."

"Tu t'es fiée à un rêve ?" Le regard de Mulder s'illumine alors de cette lueur que ses yeux arborent quand le paranormal entre en jeu. "Ta commotion semble plus grave qu'il n'y paraît Scully !" Je comprends à regret que c'est moi le phénomène paranormal en question lorsqu'il porte sa main sur mon front bandé.

"Mulder…" Je regrette finalement de lui avoir dit.

"Raconte-moi, allez !" Mulder se penche en avant comme pour essayer de voir dans mes yeux le reflet de la scène de mon rêve. Je sonde un instant son regard. Je n'ai pas envie d'être son monstre de foire de la journée. Mais il m'attend, et toute son attention est manifestement tournée vers moi. Sérieusement. Je me lance alors :

"J'ai vu Stacy en rêve, du moins, je pense que c'était elle mais je n'en suis pas sûre. Elle m'a demandé de trouver une clé. Et c'était Jo qui avait cette fameuse clé."

"J.O ? Jessica Otis, et la clé c'était l'empreinte ?" Je me demande si Mulder aurait déchiffré cette charade aussi facilement s'il s'était trouvé à ma place.

"Oui, ça semble évident maintenant mais crois-moi, Mulder il fallait déjà comprendre que c'était un indice lié à l'affaire et trouver sa signification réelle."

"Scully…, tu crois aux rêves prémonitoires à présent ?" Demande-t-il avec un petit rire facétieux.

"Je ne pense pas que ça soit un rêve prémonitoire Mulder. Je crois plutôt que mon subconscient a retranscrit en rêve l'expression de tous mes doutes sur la culpabilité de David en me demandant de repartir à la source : l'empreinte." Cette explication a le mérite de me convaincre moi-même que je n'ai peut-être jamais été contactée depuis l'au-delà par Stacy.

"Et il ne trouve rien de mieux alors que de t'envoyer une énigme digne de celle du Sphinx pour t'aider à résoudre l'enquête ? !"

"Pourquoi pas ? Si c'est mon subconscient, il sait que j'adore depuis toujours les charades, les devinettes, les casse-têtes… tous ces jeux qui nécessitent de la réflexion intellectuelle."

"Finalement, je n'arriverai jamais à te convertir au paranormal."

"C'est vraiment ton but Mulder ?" Il me répond 'non' de la tête en souriant. "Et de ton côté, comment as-tu découvert que c'était Miriam la tueuse ?"

"Oh ! Vraiment rien de surnaturel. En fait, ce n'est même pas à moi qu'on le doit. C'est Diana qui a voulu reprendre les investigations sur l'ensemble des élèves du lycée, y compris les femmes. Par chance Miriam Addams figurait parmi les premiers noms de la liste de la promotion 90. J'ai emprunté une voiture de la NYPD pour foncer sirène hurlante jusqu'ici avec Diana pendant qu'elle essayait de te joindre sur ton téléphone sans succès."

Un long silence s'installe entre nous. Je découvre que je dois aujourd'hui plus la vie à Fowley qu'à Mulder et j'ai vraiment du mal à le croire. "Pourquoi es-tu parti courir après Miriam en laissant Diana s'occuper de moi dans le vestiaire ?" Je me fustige immédiatement de lui avoir laissé entrevoir que je pouvais en nourrir un quelconque ressentiment. Mais trop tard, ça m'a échappé !

"Pour qu'il me reste au moins un rôle à jouer dans toute cette affaire. Toi et Diana n'alliez quand même pas récupérer toute la gloire au détriment des garçons de l'équipe !" Mulder a beau sourire de toutes ses dents, je le connais parfaitement pour ne pas être dupe de ses explications.

"La vérité, Mulder."

Il prend un temps, semblant chercher ses mots avant de me répondre. "Je ne voulais pas que tu te retrouves une nouvelle fois en position de vulnérabilité avec moi. Et crois-moi, je ne garde absolument aucun bon souvenir de l'Antarctique, Scully."

Ce coup-ci, c'est moi qui ai besoin de quelques secondes pour digérer. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui lancer une accusation aussi injuste ce matin."Je suis désolée Mulder, je sais parfaitement tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je ne veux pas que tu pense que je ne suis qu'une ingrate au contr…"

"Laisse tomber Scully, je sais que tu es de mauvais poil au réveil tant que tu n'as pas pris ton café."

"Il y a un peu de ça, oui…" Je fais un léger sourire à mon partenaire et à sa grande indulgence à mon égard pour ces propos blessants." A propos de café, l'assassin de Kramps, c'était Miriam ou David ?"

"Miriam également. Mardi, quand Kramps a découvert l'empreinte sur Jessica Otis, elle a tout de suite compris qu'elle risquait d'être identifiée car les siennes figuraient au fichier des employés fédéraux. Elle a alors proposé à Kramps d'apporter elle-même l'enveloppe contenant le relevé à notre service d'identification en projetant d'opérer la substitution de preuve à ce moment."

"Et avec la venue inopinée de David à la morgue, un légiste du FBI, elle tenait un bouc-émissaire idéal." Je réfléchis tout haut.

"Exactement. Mais pour que sa supercherie reste indétectable, elle devait obligatoirement supprimer Kramps. Elle a alors versé du cyanure de potassium dans le café qu'elle venait de lui préparer en sachant que la saveur de la noisette allait masquer l'odeur d'amande du poison. Elle a, d'ailleurs, avoué n'avoir eu aucun scrupule à le faire parce qu'elle trouvait le légiste odieux et que David Marshall avait, quant à lui, choisi de prendre un thé au distributeur. Au départ des deux hommes, elle a simplement relevé une empreinte de Marshall laissée sur la boîte en carton contenant les pâtisseries qu'il avait apportées, pour l'échanger avec la sienne."

"Il ne lui restait plus qu'à imiter l'écriture et la signature de Kramps sur l'enveloppe contenant la pièce à conviction avant de l'apporter à notre service d'identification." Conclue-je en tentant de mouvoir précautionneusement mon fessier parce que la position assise commence à être éprouvante. Tout s'éclaire et me paraît si évident à présent, à l'exception d'un détail. "Quelque chose ne colle toujours pas, Mulder."

"Tout me paraît concorder pourtant."

"Reconnais déjà qu'elle a eu une chance incroyable que Kramps aime le café à la noisette. Ce n'est pas un goût si fréquent. Mais soit. Ce qui ne colle pas, c'est qu'elle avait justement du cyanure de potassium à disposition ce jour-là ! Mulder -…". Je l'apostrophe mais je m'interromps soudain prise par un violent élancement au ventre à l'endroit même de ma cicatrice. Je m'emballe à peine et je le paye immédiatement. On dirait bien que la perfusion a fait long feu…Je grimace et j'agrippe les draps en serrant les dents.

"Scully ! Ca va ? !" s'inquiète-t-il aussitôt. Et sa main vient cette fois couvrir mon ventre comme s'il voulait contenir ma douleur.

"Ça ira. J'ai de l'entraînement." J'ai conscience que ma bravade ne le rassure pas le moins du monde. Mais je ne tiens en aucun cas à me faire plaindre. En ravalant ma souffrance, je tente de reprendre ma démonstration avec la même force de conviction.

"Ce meurtre est forcément prémédité !"

"Allonge-toi. Il faut que tu te ménages, Scully."

"OK. OK…" Je m'exécute mais je prends sa main en la broyant pour l'obliger à écouter mon raisonnement. "Mais suis-moi : le café aux noisettes, le cyanure qu'elle a sous la main précisément au moment où elle en a besoin…Elle avait un plan, Mulder ! Kramps a bien découvert son empreinte et c'était sans nul doute une excellente raison de passer à l'acte mais, contrairement à ce qu'elle prétend, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle l'a tué. Pas réellement. En fait…". Je réalise abasourdie que même acculée, Miriam Addams trouve encore suffisamment de ressources pour faire tourner ses méninges à plein régime. "…elle essaie de faire passer son crime pour un simple homicide, alors qu'il s'agit bel et bien d'un assassinat !"

"Tout doux Docteur Watson, tu veux que ton abdomen ressemble à de la broderie anglaise ? Sherlock Mulder est d'accord avec toi : c'était sûrement prémédité. Elle nous a raconté que Kramps s'était montré infect et méprisant envers elle dès le premier jour. Elle avait sûrement déjà envisagé son empoisonnement comme une éventualité et la découverte de son empreinte sur le cou de Jessica Otis n'a fait que précipiter son passage à l'acte."

"Elle cherche certainement à dissimuler tout ce qui pourrait dénoter une quelconque trace de préméditation. Je prends les paris qu'elle va tenter de plaider l'abolition du discernement devant le grand jury et s'extraire ainsi à un jugement pénal pour tous les meurtres qu'elle a commis." Je reste stupéfaite de l'ingéniosité de Miriam et encore une fois je ne peux que regretter qu'elle ait mis son intelligence au service de crimes atroces.

"En tout cas, j'aurais dû comprendre que nous avions affaire à une femme dès l'instant où les analyses ont révélé qu'un poison avait causé la mort de Kramps. Ou au moins, remettre en doute mon profil psychologique. Ça a failli mal finir pour toi et c'est entièrement ma faute."

"Tu n'es pas infaillible Mulder, et je ne t'en veux pas. Disons que nous avons eu beaucoup de chance qu'elle ne s'appelle pas Zuckerman pour se retrouver en fin de liste."

"Ce n'est pas l'avis de Kersh. Il est arrivé à New-York cet après-midi avec Skinner, pour m'annoncer que je suis à présent sur la sellette, Scully."

"Quoi ? !" Je me mords les lèvres à nouveau. Seigneur ! La douleur resurgit avec une intensité plus insupportable à chaque fois. Sitôt Mulder parti, j'appellerai pour qu'on me redonne une dose de morphine. Heureusement, il n'a rien vu. A sa mâchoire crispée et son regard sombre, je devine sa colère. Mais, avec un serrement de cœur, je réalise qu'elle ne se dirige probablement pas que contre Kersh…

"La Direction me reproche d'avoir réalisé un profil erroné qui a conduit à l'incarcération arbitraire d'un médecin légiste du FBI et la mise en péril de la vie de ma coéquipière."

"La seule responsable c'est Miriam ! Leur accusation est totalement injuste ! Et Skinner, il t'a défendu au moins ?"

"Oui, justement, il a fait valoir au Directeur que si j'étais sanctionné, il demandait à l'être aussi en tant que Directeur coordinateur sur l'affaire. Vu qu'il vient de recevoir des félicitations par l'Attorney Général en personne, la Direction a préféré renoncer à toute action disciplinaire me concernant. Mais Kersh m'a averti que désormais, à la moindre incartade, je serai foutu à la porte."

"Je ne comprends pas leur réaction, au contraire, ils devraient féliciter l'équipe pour être parvenue à résoudre en une semaine, une affaire vieille de quatre ans." Je me mets à énumérer avec emphase les points de satisfaction sur mes doigts : "Un, ils ont eu leur coupable dans le délai imparti. Deux, elle a reconnu avoir commis tous les meurtres. Trois, un procès va pouvoir se tenir et quatre, justice pourra être rendue aux victimes et à leurs proches."

"Rassure-toi, tout le monde va avoir de la promo sauf que la mienne consiste à garder ma place." Je regarde Mulder interloquée en le laissant néanmoins poursuivre. "Les Marx Brothers vont obtenir chacun un échelon d'avancement au mérite, Diana prend le poste d'O'Mailley et devient le nouvel agent en charge du VCU à compter de mars et toi…"

"Et moi ?" Mulder a en a trop dit pour ne pas aller jusqu'au bout comme je l'exige du regard.

"Je préfère que ce soit Skinner qui te parle directement 'des perspectives professionnelles intéressantes qui s'offrent à ta carrière'." Avec deux doigts à chaque main, Mulder matérialise le signe des guillemets pour préciser que la formule n'est pas de lui. "Mais tu sais déjà de quoi il retourne."

Je m'en doute. "Médecin légiste en chef à Quantico pour remplacer Kramps… Et pour les X-Files ?"

"Avec toi et Diana réaffectées à Quantico, je ne me fais plus guère d'illusions."

"Je ne suis pas encore partie Mulder." Je le vois acquiescer doucement du menton d'un air entendu mais ses yeux trahissent sa peur de me perdre.

"Scully, je dois te laisser, une conférence de presse est prévue à l'hôtel de ville dans une demi-heure avec le maire de New-York, le procureur général, toutes les huiles de la Direction et l'équipe. Je n'oublierai pas de te citer, crois-moi."

Mulder se lève et s'avance d'un pas lent, hésitant, vers la sortie. Soudain il fait volte-face, revient se pencher sur moi et m'embrasse tendrement sur la joue. "A demain Scully."

Je passe alors ma main sur sa nuque pour le retenir juste le temps nécessaire pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se redresse. "A demain Mulder."

Je sens la rougeur envahir mes joues tandis que son visage s'empourpre tout aussi vite.

"Il faut que j'y aille… on m'attend."

Pataud, il fait trois pas en arrière puis se retourne pour sortir en se cognant l'épaule dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je retiens un rire. Il disparaît finalement, me laissant seule avec un sourire niais collé aux lèvres. A défaut de morphine, j'aurai au moins eu une sacrée dose d'endorphine.

xxx

A suivre. (Epilogue)


	11. Résolution, Epilogue

**Chapitre 11 : Résolution (Epilogue) **

**De nouveau, j'exprime mes plus sincères remerciements à Noisette, alias Frenchnuts, pour sa collaboration efficace et prolifique à la réalisation de cet ultime chapitre. **

**J'ai durant toute l'écriture d'Irrésilience, tenu à offrir un travail de qualité aux lecteurs à la fois sur le fond et sur la forme et je n'ai qu'un regret, que Noisette n'ait pas été là depuis le départ.**

xxx

Samedi 20 février 1999,

10h35,

Devant le miroir de la petite salle de bains, j'applique avec précision sur mes lèvres entrouvertes mon lipstick couleur rouge-rosé, puis délicatement les pince pour étaler uniformément la texture pigmentée. Ma préparation ainsi achevée, il ne me reste qu'à attendre la visite à venir du docteur Grimbert pour autoriser ma sortie de l'hôpital. Finalement, mis à part le bandeau de maintien à mon front, je suis assez satisfaite du reflet de mon apparence dans la glace.

Je relève la tête pour inspecter le léger hématome sous le menton que j'ai à peu près réussi à dissimuler grâce au fond de teint. Quant aux traces de strangulations à mon cou, cachées par le rabat rehaussé de mon col roulé, elles seront également imperceptibles d'ici quelques jours aidées d'une petite couche de maquillage. Ah, si seulement tout pouvait se camoufler avec un peu de cosmétique…

Je soulève le bas de mon pull pour regarder le large pansement blanc qui contraste sur l'énorme ecchymose noir-violacé qui s'est formée sur tout mon abdomen. Doucement, je décolle la bande fixant la compresse posée sur ma plaie pour constater l'étendue des lésions au niveau de ma cicatrice. Selon les recommandations de mon chirurgien, les quatre points de suture qui viennent s'ajouter aux dommages précédents, m'obligent malheureusement à patienter un mois supplémentaire avant de recourir à l'intervention plastique prévue.

"Scully ?"

En entendant la voix de Mulder derrière la porte, je recolle prestement le pansement et remet mon pull en place avant de rejoindre ma chambre pour venir à sa rencontre.

"Bonjour." J'accueille mon partenaire d'une voix encore un peu voilée, suivi d'un large sourire en découvrant qu'il a troqué son costume-cravate pour une tenue plus décontractée. Il porte un jeans et son blouson de cuir par-dessus un tee-shirt blanc. Vêtu de la sorte, avec ses cheveux coupés plus courts, il paraît plus jeune et, je dois le reconnaître, indiscutablement très séduisant.

"Salut Scully, prête ?"

"Moi oui, mais par contre le docteur Grimbert n'est pas encore passé." Mon nécessaire de toilette à la main, je me dirige vers le lit où mon sac de voyage est posé pour y ranger la petite trousse. Mes bagages terminés, je tire la fermeture à glissière dans un long ziiiiiip que j'ai longtemps assimilé au signal de départ des vacances. Du moins, jusqu'à mon arrivée aux X-Files.

"J'espère qu'il ne va pas tarder, notre avion décolle dans moins d'une heure et demie." M'annonce Mulder en regardant sa montre d'un air soucieux avant de sortir un paquet cadeau du sac en plastique qu'il tient à main. "Tiens, c'est pour toi."

"Un cadeau ? En quel honneur, Mulder ?" J'essaie de deviner la raison et je n'en vois qu'une : "Mon anniversaire n'est que mardi ?"

"Ah bon, c'est ton anniversaire mardi… ?" L'air étonné qu'il m'affiche n'a rien de feint puisque depuis que nous faisons équipe, il n'a réussi à me le souhaiter qu'une fois, il y a deux ans. Je ne sais par quel miracle d'ailleurs il est parvenu à s'en souvenir. "Je n'ai donc plus d'excuse si je le loupe encore mais ce n'est pas pour ça, Scully."

"Pourquoi alors?" Je le regarde, haussant les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

"Ouvre et tu verras." Je le vois sourire et avec appréhension je retire le papier d'emballage pour découvrir à l'intérieur le célèbre tee-shirt blanc 'I love NY' avec un cœur rouge à la place du 'love'. Je reste perplexe quelques instants avant de comprendre soudain la signification de cet absurde présent.

"Non Mulder! Pas question !"

"Si ! Et tu dois le porter au moins une journée. C'est le gage !" Mulder me pointe son index vers moi pour me signifier qu'il ne cèdera pas.

"Une journée ? De mieux en mieux ! De toute façon, je proteste vigoureusement…"

"Proteste donc !" Me défie-t-il goguenard.

"Absolument ! Et j'ai des arguments : toi aussi tu as été blessé. Donc, c'est mathématique : les gages s'annulent."

"Non ! Non! Non !" Me lance-t-il en m'agitant un doigt omniscient sous le nez tel un professeur qui rappelle à l'ordre un élève un peu lent. "Rappelle-toi, tu m'as menacé de me botter les fesses si, - il marque une pause, savourant par avance l'effet de son objection – si et seulement si je me retrouvais à l'hôpital…"

Je contemple sa mine manifestement satisfaite pendant quelques secondes. "En réalité pour être tout à fait exacte et sauf erreur de ma part, il me semble que j'ai dit que je te… 'bottais le cul' si ça tournait mal pour toi." Je le toise en croisant mes bras avec ostentation. "Et c'est le cas, tu es blessé."

"Rien du tout ! Juste une légère coupure, je n'ai même pas un point de suture." Mulder se met alors à défaire la bande de gaze qu'il porte à la main gauche avant de me présenter sa paume. "Examinez donc la plaie par vous-même Docteur Scully, elle est déjà en train de cicatriser."

Effectivement, je constate que l'entaille qui s'étend depuis le creux de sa main jusqu'à la jonction du poignet est relativement peu profonde.

"En plus, ça me fait une deuxième ligne de vie comme ça. Si je meurs, attends-toi peut-être à ma résurrection."

"Ne dis pas ça…" Je reprouve à mi-voix, tout d'un coup parcourue de désagréables frissonnements.

"Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas envie de me voir ressusciter d'entre les morts ?" Me demande-t-il avec un air taquin en remettant en place la bande de protection et une fois de plus, aveugle à mon trouble.

"Je n'ai surtout pas envie que tu te fasses tuer et ce n'est pas une stupide croyance comme la chiromancie qui va me rassurer."

"Femme de peu de foi…" Tance-t-il avec ironie. "En attendant, cette stupide croyance comme tu dis, elle avait probablement déjà établi que tu allais perdre cette partie-là. Mais comme je suis beau joueur, je te propose un compromis." Il me regarde l'air satisfait avec un sourire moqueur.

"Quel compromis ?" Je le considère avec circonspection, m'attendant au pire.

"Tu me botteras le cul en portant le tee-shirt." Conclut-il avec un large sourire.

"Tu n'es qu'un pervers !" Je lui jette le maillot au visage mais il parvient à s'en saisir d'une main avant qu'il n'atteigne la cible visée.

"Je le garde mais je te le passerai de force, s'il le faut."

"Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois allé faire du shopping exprès pour m'acheter ça !"

"Rassure-toi, j'en ai aussi profité pour me prendre de nouveaux tee-shirts." Mulder extirpe de son sac un maillot gris sans manche floqué d'un ovale de couleur bleu où est inscrit 'New-York Knicks Basketball'.

"Pas mal, hein ? C'est celui de la nouvelle saison NBA. C'est pour mon match de lundi."

"Tu ne travailles pas lundi ?" Je fronce les sourcils en lui posant la question.

"Si…" Répond-t-il l'air mal assuré. "Regarde, j'en ai même un autre en noir et je me suis aussi racheté une casquette. Tiens ! Je te la prête pour le voyage."

Et me voilà alors affublé du couvre-chef bleu marine avec la visière me tombant sur les yeux. "Merci, mais je me demande si porter la casquette de Magnum n'est pas plus ridicule comme gage que le tee-shirt." Dis-je en la retirant pour ajuster le réglage arrière à la circonférence de ma tête.

"La casquette de Magnum ? ! C'est celle des Tigers de Détroit avec un 'D' majuscule en vieille calligraphie. Là c'est 'N' et 'Y', l'emblème des Yankees, voyons Scully !"

"Tu sais moi et les équipes de football…"

"C'est du base-ball ! Tout le monde connaît ! Sauf toi apparemment…"

"Et c'est si grave que ça ?"

"Grave ? C'est carrément surréaliste ! Je me demande si tu es humaine parfois."

Irritée par sa remarque, je suis sur le point de lui proposer d'ouvrir un troisième X-File à mon nom, histoire d'envenimer une fois encore nos rapports lorsqu'on frappe à la porte. J'autorise plutôt sèchement l'entrée à mon visiteur et le docteur Grimbert fait alors son apparition dans ma chambre. Le nez plongé sur son bloc à pince, il termine d'y inscrire quelque chose au stylo.

"Comment ça va Dana ?" Me demande-t-il en même temps qu'il redresse la tête vers moi puis la tourne vers mon partenaire à l'instant où il remarque sa présence dans la pièce. "On s'est déjà vu non ? Wolf Miller l'ami de Dana, c'est ça ?" Lance-t-il tout en me serrant la main avant d'en faire de même avec Mulder.

"Fox Mulder." Lui répond-t-il un peu vexé certainement de se voir affublé d'un autre prénom de canidé sauvage.

"Ah oui, Fox…" Grimbert ne s'attarde pas davantage et revient vers moi en me lisant les conclusions médicales de l'examen que j'ai passé ce matin.

"Vos résultats sont bons Dana. Le risque d'hémorragie interne est définitivement écarté, pas d'épanchement de sang non plus au niveau de votre contusion crânienne. Des crampes intestinales ?

"Aucune."

"Gardez les yeux ouverts." Il me pointe alors le faisceau lumineux d'un stylo-torche sur mon œil droit durant quelques secondes avant de recommencer la même opération sur l'autre. "Ça vous fait mal ?"

"Non, Docteur."

"C'est parfait. Des maux de tête ?"

"Non." Encore éblouie par la lumière, je distingue à peine son visage tandis qu'il palpe de son pouce et son index mon larynx en descendant sur ma trachée.

"Des difficultés à déglutir ? Pour manger, boire ?"

"Juste ma voix comme vous pouvez l'entendre."

"Ça va passer d'ici un jour ou deux. Je ne dirais pas que vous êtes en pleine forme, mais presque." Je le vois cocher des cases au bas du rapport puis apposer sa signature. "Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous puisque c'est votre souhait même si une journée d'hospitalisation supplémentaire aurait été préférable."

"Merci Docteur." Je sens le regard réprobateur de Mulder sur moi en apprenant que j'ai légèrement arrangé la vérité lorsque je lui ai téléphoné ce matin pour lui confirmer ma sortie pour onze heures.

"Vous pouvez reprendre le travail mais surtout évitez les efforts physiques intenses pour préserver les sutures. Vous pourrez vous les faire retirer d'ici une dizaine de jours. Enfin, vous verrez puisque vous êtes vous-même docteur."

"Dix jours ? J'ai des évaluations physiques la semaine prochaine et… "

"De quel genre ?"

"Test d'effort, tir au pistolet et course d'endurance." En même temps que je les énumère, je me sens un peu stupide. Mais je n'ai pas la moindre envie de me voir privée de service jusqu'à la prochaine session.

"C'est vraiment indispensable ?"

"Ce sont des tests semestriels obligatoires." Je m'efforce de rester factuelle. Je ne vais tout de même pas m'abaisser à le supplier.

"L'échéance est un peu juste mais si vous ne forcez pas trop, ça pourra aller. D'ici là, repos obligatoire."

"Mais… J'ai besoin d'entraînement, surtout pour la course."

Cette fois, Grimbert me dévisage d'un air sévère. "Désolé de vous le redire Dana : tout effort physique vous est proscrit jusqu'à la fin du mois."

"Estime-toi heureuse, février ne fait que vingt-huit jours cette année !"

Si l'intention de Mulder était de me remonter le moral, à la manière dont mes yeux l'ont fusillé, je pense qu'il regrette amèrement sa sortie. Grimbert s'est également tourné vers lui, semblant le considérer un long instant avant de poursuivre ses recommandations, mais à son attention cette fois-ci :

"Il serait préférable d'attendre encore une quinzaine de jours avant de reprendre une activité sexuelle normale. Et il faudra y aller doucement au début."

Je vois Mulder se passer la main sous le menton et je me sens aussi gênée que lui. Grimbert ne semble pas se rendre compte du malaise généré par le sujet et continue alors sur le même ton impassible et décontracté :

"Je sais que c'est assez difficile mais il existe suffisamment de façons d'être agréable à l'autre et d'éprouver du plaisir sans qu'il y ait forcément pé…"

"Performance sportive ?" Avec malice, Mulder parvient à le couper juste avant que ça ne devienne carrément embarrassant, accompagnant sa remarque d'un clin d'œil entendu vers le chirurgien.

"Ce n'est pas vraiment le terme auquel je pensais, mais ça résume bien l'idée générale."

"On a compris docteur, on promet d'y aller très doucement. Il n'y a pas que le sexe et le sport dans la vie, n'est-ce pas Dana ?"

Je suis en train de bouillir intérieurement et les dents serrées j'esquisse un sourire carnassier empreint d'intentions criminelles pour mon partenaire. Il croise mon regard et réalise immédiatement qu'il a été trop loin. Ses yeux me supplient d'excuser son dérapage avec ce simple sourire contrit qu'il maîtrise à la perfection. C'est une arme imparable. Non sans sévérité pour mon éternelle faiblesse face à lui, je lui pardonne instantanément. Et tant pis pour mon amour propre. Ou tant mieux d'ailleurs. Parce que j'avoue que quelque part au fond de moi, l'idée qu'on nous prenne tous les deux pour des amants ne me déplaît pas tant que ça…

Percevant la tension qui s'est subitement installée dans la pièce, le docteur Grimbert semble avoir pris conscience de sa méprise et entreprend de se rattraper : "Bien évidemment c'est un sujet sensible et ce n'est pas trop ma spécialité non plus. Si vous voulez, je peux demander à un de mes collègues de vous recevoir pour parler de tout ça et…"

Le bip de son pager l'interrompt dans son petit laïus gêné. Tandis qu'il se saisit de l'appareil rangé dans la poche avant de sa blouse, lasse, je ferme les yeux à la recherche d'une sérénité intérieure pour cesser d'être systématiquement contrariée par les erreurs d'interprétation sur la véritable nature des rapports que Mulder et moi entretenons. Mais au final, n'est-ce pas plutôt moi qui refuse de voir l'évidence qui saute apparemment aux yeux de tous ? A nouveau, je me prends à imaginer ce que notre relation pourrait être si…

"On m'attend pour une urgence. Je suis obligé de vous laisser." La voix du chirurgien me sort brusquement de mes rêveries sentimentales et en rouvrant les yeux je serre machinalement la main qu'il me tend.

"Votre prescription médicale et le justificatif d'arrêt de travail sont à retirer au bureau d'admission, Dana."

Je veux lui répondre que j'ai l'intention de reprendre mon activité dès lundi mais je juge finalement préférable de me taire et j'acquiesce juste en signe de remerciements.

"Rex, prenez soin d'elle." Ajoute-t-il en serrant cette fois la main de mon partenaire qui ne bronche même plus devant ce nouvel affront à son prénom. Le docteur quitte la pièce en nous laissant seuls, l'un face à l'autre dans une curieuse ambiance.

xxx

10h55,

Incapable de supporter plus longtemps le long silence gênant qui s'est installé dans la chambre, je cherche à tout prix à revenir sur un terrain plus confortable. Je relance alors la discussion sur le premier sujet qui me vient à l'esprit. "David est venu me voir hier soir juste après ton départ." Oh non ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? !

"Ah ?" Dans ce simple petit mot, je perçois toutes les questions que Mulder a envie de me poser au sujet de cette visite.

Piégée à mon propre jeu, je poursuis néanmoins :"il est passé pour me remercier de l'avoir soutenu dans cette épreuve et surtout pour avoir permis de prouver son innocence. Nous avons longuement parlé et… finalement, il ne portera pas plainte contre toi."

"Parce qu'il en avait l'intention ?" Me demande Mulder d'un ton à la fois surpris et agacé, en croisant les bras. "Chic gars ! Et à qui dois-je adresser la carte de remerciements ? A lui ou à toi ?" Ajoute-t-il avec une ironie mordante dans la voix.

"Comprends-le, son séjour en prison a dû être une épreuve insupportable à vivre. Et d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre à travers les quelques éléments qu'il a bien voulu me dévoiler de son histoire personnelle, ces derniers jours ont été le reflet de toute sa vie : il a constamment été pris pour un bouc-émissaire, moqué, accusé, humilié, victime de brimades et ce, depuis son enfance."

"Ce que tu me dis ne m'étonne pas. Marshall est un enfant unique, né de père inconnu que sa mère, une infirmière qui travaillait régulièrement de nuit, a élevé seule. Un terreau généralement propice au développement de troubles psychotiques lors de la phase de défusion de l'enfant avec la mère."

"La phase de défusion ?" Je reprends son terme, un peu surprise. C'est étrange comme il semble saugrenu dans la bouche de mon partenaire. Mulder m'a tellement habitué aux élucubrations en matière de paranormal ou d'ufologie que j'en oublierai presque que la psychologie est bel et bien son domaine d'expertise.

"C'est lorsque le bébé prend conscience de sa propre existence par rapport à sa mère et se détache d'elle. Le père joue un rôle important dans ce mécanisme en étant souvent à l'origine de la séparation entre les deux et sert aussi de repère dans le développement de l'identité masculine du garçon. L'absence d'une figure paternelle au sein du foyer engendre ainsi de nombreuses conséquences psychologiques sur l'individu comme l'immaturité affective, l'altération de l'estime de soi et malheureusement dans certains cas, la psychopathie." M'explique Mulder de son ton didactique et monocorde sans se rendre compte que je ne lui demandais pas une définition ; je relevais juste la relative incongruité de son vocabulaire.

"Tu penses que David pourrait finalement être un psychopathe ? !"

"Jusqu'à hier matin, j'en étais persuadé. Aujourd'hui, c'est uniquement parce que je ne dispose d'aucune preuve que je ne peux l'affirmer."

Je m'agace. "Coupable de n'avoir pas eu de père, quoi ! Le mien était souvent en mer quand j'étais jeune. D'ailleurs, d'après Bill et Melissa, il n'aurait même pas été là à ma naissance. Selon toi, ça pourrait aussi faire de moi une psychopathe ? !" Délibérément, je provoque Mulder pour lui prouver que son raisonnement ne tient pas la route.

Il me dévisage, interloqué par ma soudaine irritation mais reste néanmoins posé pour me répondre : "C'est différent pour une fille, l'absence du père peut conduire à une idéalisation de celui-ci puisqu'elle n'est jamais confrontée à la moindre image négative le concernant. Cela génère souvent à l'âge adulte des difficultés à se positionner dans l'affectivité à cause de la difficulté à s'affranchir de cette représentation imaginaire de l'homme parfait. Elle risque ainsi de rechercher toute sa vie un homme qui soit aussi son père symboliquement."

Il m'assène ça avec un tel manque de tact que j'en reste sidérée. J'ai l'impression de recevoir un nouvel uppercut en plein ventre. Six ans que je fais équipe avec Mulder, diplômé de psychologie et je n'ai rien soupçonné… C'est donc ça ? Sa… "théorie" à mon sujet ? ! Nos coups de froid, nos incompréhensions de ces derniers jours me retombent brutalement sur les épaules. On dirait bien que tout s'explique finalement. Je sens une fureur sourde monter en moi.

"Tu crois vraiment me connaître ?" Je le fixe d'un regard dur qu'il soutient pourtant.

"Et toi ? Que connais-tu seulement de toi-même ?" Impassible face à ma colère qui enfle, Mulder s'approche de moi jusqu'à envahir mon espace personnel.

J'esquisse un rire forcé pour lui signifier tout le mépris que j'accorde à sa question. "Tu penses que moi aussi j'ai un problème lié à mon père ? C'est ça, Mulder ?"

"Ce que je pense n'a pas d'importance. Comme je te l'ai dit hier à la décharge, fais déjà la paix avec ton passé…"

"Le passé du père absent ou celui de l'enlèvement, Mulder ?" je l'interromps en tremblant de rage.

Mulder se rapproche encore. "Scully…", murmure-t-il en levant une main vers moi comme s'il voulait m'apaiser mais je l'écarte violemment.

"Non ! Dis-moi puisque tu me connais si bien ! Ce passé qui fait de moi une psychopathe ou une frigide incapable d'aimer, c'est bien ça l'idée ? ! Ou mieux encore ! Celui où, une fois de plus, je suis l'éternelle victime parce qu'il y a quelques années des salopards ont cru bon de m'enlever et de faire leurs ignobles expériences sur moi comme sur toutes ces femmes ? !"

"Ce n'est pas ça…" s'excuse-t-il encore en me regardant d'un air désolé qui achève de me broyer les tripes. "Mais ces crimes, ils te minent de l'intérieur…"

Je lutte pour soutenir son regard et trouver la force de lui répondre aussi froidement que possible. "Je ne suis pas une victime ! Et je ne suis plus la chose de personne, et surtout pas de ceux qui ont cru disposer de mon corps ou de ma vie par le passé". Je jure les dents serrées en pointant mon doigt vers son ventre. Je m'écarte de lui en essayant de réprimer des tremblements furieux et j'ajoute sans le regarder "Et au passage, je ne suis pas non plus une pauvre gamine orpheline à la recherche d'un second père à aimer…"

"Tant mieux parce que je ne suis pas ton père." me rétorque-t-il d'un ton calme et ça me coupe soudain le souffle et les jambes. Je me sens vaciller. Il continue d'une voix plus douce. "Moi, je suis là. Je suis avec toi. Et je veux pouvoir te soutenir… parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'est toi qui as besoin de moi." Je peine à lever mes yeux vers lui. Il m'a prise au dépourvu et je me sens tout d'un coup terriblement vulnérable. Mon agressivité retombe d'un coup. Je recule. Je fuis parce que ma cuirasse, d'habitude si robuste est en train de s'émietter pièce après pièce bien malgré moi.

"Je ne suis pas l'homme parfait mais je t'en prie, fais-moi confiance comme moi je te fais confiance. Totalement."

Je voudrais disparaître. Je voudrais me soustraire à sa vue. J'essaye de repousser ses mains qui viennent délicatement caresser mes bras. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a vidé de mes forces. Il insiste et me ramène à lui lentement, avec une assurance tranquille qui m'ébranle plus encore et finalement, je me laisse aller contre lui, presque résignée. Puis ses doigts dans mes cheveux dénouent mes muscles comme les fils d'un pantin et je m'abandonne petit à petit, accrochée à ses hanches.

J'ai besoin de lui, de son réconfort. Ses bras m'enlacent et je ferme les yeux. Je me laisse bercée par les battements réguliers et apaisants de son cœur.

Nous n'échangeons aucune parole pendant un long moment, profitant juste de la tendresse confortable de cette étreinte. Mais il faut que je lui dise. Je prends le temps de choisir mes mots pour lui faire part de la décision que j'ai prise cette nuit, en cherchant le sommeil en vain.

"Mulder… Ce n'est pas le passé qui importe. C'est l'avenir. Je ne veux pas faire la paix. Je veux me battre. Me battre contre ces hommes qui pensent avoir le droit de disposer des autres. Je veux la justice, pour moi, pour les femmes du Mufon… et pour toutes les autres. Et, malgré ce que tu en penses… c'est le seul moyen pour moi de faire table rase du passé." Je me pince les lèvres pour éviter de me mettre à pleurer. "C'est pour ça que je vais décliner l'offre de Skinner de revenir à la médecine légale, je dois rester agent spécial pour retrouver les hommes responsables de mon enlèvement et des tests qu'on m'a fait subir. Je veux qu'ils soient jugés et que tout ça s'arrête."

"D'accord, je comprends"

"Et Mulder… si j'ai besoin de ton aide et de soutien, c'est pour m'aider dans cette recherche. Après, je pourrais penser à ma vie."

Il me dévisage gravement . "Promis ?"

Je relève la tête pour pouvoir regarder mon partenaire dans les yeux. Ma main vient trouver la sienne et la serre de toutes ses forces.

"Promis Mulder."

Je frissonne en sentant ses doigts qui répondent à mon émotion.

"Je t'aiderai Scully, même sans les X-Files, je t'aiderai..."

xxx

Fin.

* * *

><p>Irrésilience s'enchaîne avec les épisodes 6X11 Two fathers et 6X12 One son<p>

(Toute la vérité 1 et 2)

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai débuté l'écriture de cette fanfiction le 18 avril 2011 pour l'achever le 31 octobre 2011. <strong>

**A partir du chapitre 9, j'ai bénéficié de la collaboration talentueuse de Noisette (alias Frenchnuts sur ), bien au-delà d'un simple rôle de beta-reader. De nombreux passages ont ainsi pu profiter de ses arrangements toujours pertinents et sublimer à merveille l'expression des sentiments de Scully, mieux que je n'aurais su le faire.**

**Alors, à la manière de l'agent Fowley dans le chapitre 9, je marque un temps avant d'ajouter : "C'est du bon travail agent Noisette."**

**Pour la petite histoire, l'affaire du serial-killer de Long-Island, dont Irrésilience est librement insprirée, reste à ce jour toujours non résolue.**

**Enfin, je tiens à préciser qu'en commençant à écrire cette fanfiction se déroulant à New-York, j'étais loin d'imaginer que la publication du premier chapitre, le 17 mai 2011, allait coïncider avec le début de l'énorme affaire politico-judiciaire survenue dans cette même ville. Toute ressemblance avec ces évènements est donc totalement fortuite… sauf pour la scène de la moquette dans le chapitre 4 !**

**En espérant que vous avez apprécié cette enquête policière à la sauce X-Files, je vous donne rendez-vous très bientôt pour d'autres histoires.**

**Starbux**


End file.
